Hall of fame
by myklaineobsession
Summary: Fin du 19e siècle. Kurt travaille à la ferme de son père avec Finn et Carol. Leur manquant de la main d'œuvre, Burt adopte un garçon de l'âge de Kurt pour les aider, Blaine. Ils s'entendent bien dès le premier regard, et deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde, partageant une cabane secrète, l'adoration des chansons. Et un amour interdit bien sûr.
1. Partie 1 : Rencontre avec Blaine

Bonjour !

Me revoilà pour cette fic dont j'ai pas mal d'explications à fournir :

1\. Cette fic est pleine, genre vraiment pleine de fluff. Contrairement à quasiment toutes mes autres fics publiées et en cours d'écriture où le Klaine galère à se mettre ensemble, là, bien que ça n'arrive pas tout de suite parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'homosexualité car on est à la fin du 19e/tout début du 20e siècle, donc ils ne sont absolument pas informé à propos de ça, ils ne rencontreront pas de difficulté quelconque dans leur relation comme une dispute ou des secrets, il y aura juste un évènement qui- ta gueule Axelle t'en as déjà trop dis.

2\. Cette fic va comprendre de très grand saut dans le temps, généralement ce sera par an, donc regardez bien les dates.

3\. Elle comprendra entre 8 et 9 chapitre max, et peut-être un petit épilogue.

4\. On retrouve pas mal de personnages de la série dedans, il faut juste faire gaffe comme par exemple pour Will et Ken qui sont plutôt bien cachés dans une simple évocation donc cherchez bien ;)

5\. Je suis au chapitre 7, donc peut-être qu'à un moment la fréquence de postage passera à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais pour l'instant ce sera un chapitre par semaine.

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Partie 1 : Rencontre avec Blaine.**_

* * *

**Le**** 31 mars 1898.**

* * *

Kurt soupira. Voilà 2 heures que Carol, sa belle-mère et Burt, son père était partie à l'orphelinat.

« Kurt, » lui avait dit son père, « on va chercher une main forte à l'orphelinat, prépare-toi à avoir un nouvel ami. »

Il est vrai qu'à 4, ils avaient du mal à gérer la ferme, bien qu'ils embauchaient des ouvriers parfois. Burt était bien résistant, il s'occupait des bœufs et des vaches avec Finn, tandis que Kurt, beaucoup plus gringalet que son demi-frère, s'occupait des chèvres et des moutons. Tandis que Finn et Burt travaillait la terre, Kurt cueillait des pommes.  
Finn aimait se moquer de son frère.

« Tu vas voir, ils vont nous rapporter un gars aussi grand et aussi fort que moi. » se vanta Finn en faisant au revoir de la main à leurs parents.

Kurt ne répondit rien. Il savait que s'il le faisait, Finn lui mettrait la tête dans le crottin.

Pourtant il avait des tas de choses à dire à son frère, comme par exemple le fait que bien qu'ils n'aient pas eu d'éducation, Kurt avait appris à lire par lui-même à l'âge de 6 ans, ou alors comment il dessinait bien, ou encore à quel point il avait une belle voix. Finn n'avait rien de tout cela.

Kurt n'était pas fait pour travailler dans les champs, non, il était bien trop peu fort et maigrichon mais par contre il aimait chanter en promenant ses chèvres dans la montagne, ou alors peindre le paysage qui l'entourait.

Malheureusement, à cause de son niveau social, il ne pouvait pas exploiter plus que ça ses nombreux talents.

« Je vais écrire à l'intérieur, appelle-moi quand il rentre » dit-il à son frère, en train de jouer à la balle avec leur chien, Poppy.

Chaque soir, Kurt écrivait dans son journal, offert par sa grand-mère vivant aisément en Angleterre. Elle connaissait le talent fou du jeune homme, et avait maintes fois proposer d'accueillir Kurt chez elle, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, mais ses parents avaient toujours refusés, ayant besoin de lui à la ferme.

Oh, non, Kurt ne manquait pas d'amour. Son père, Burt Hummel, bien que paraissant froid et autoritaire, était très aimant.

Chaque soir, avant de s'endormir, il demandait à Kurt de s'asseoir à côté de son lit, et de lui lire une histoire. A la fin, il déposait toujours un tendre baiser sur la joue de son fils et une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Tel était le seul moment d'amour que Kurt et Burt possédaient, mais ils l'appréciaient tout de même.

Sa mère, Carol, était très câline. Elle aimait beaucoup Kurt car il aimait discuter avec elle de sa belle robe du dimanche, de la jolie coiffure qu'elle avait faite ce jour-là, il l'aidait souvent à cuisiner aussi... Chaque soir, elle enlaçait ses deux enfants avec amour, et déposait un doux baiser de protection sur leur front.

Quant à Finn, bien qu'il paraissait grand et malotru, il aimait beaucoup son petit frère. Tous les jours, il demandait à son frère de lui lire un passage de la bible avant de démarrer la journée. Tous les soirs, avant le souper, et lorsque Kurt était refusé en cuisine, ils jouaient avec leur chien ou alors aux fléchettes. Chaque jour, Finn trouvait le moyen de taper gentiment Kurt, et lorsqu'il faisait ce geste, il espérait que son frère prenne ça pour un signe d'affection et non de brutalité.

« Kurt ! Viens ! Les parents sont rentrés ! » s'écria Finn, tenant sa promesse.

Kurt sortit en vitesse de la salle à manger, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Une fois près de son frère, il attendit que ses parents descendent avec leur nouvel enfant.

Ils sortirent, accompagné d'un garçon de son âge, peut-être même un peu plus petit en taille que Kurt, mais bien plus musclé. Il portait une chemise délavée près du corps, laissant apparaître une belle musculature. Il était très beau. Il avait des cheveux noirs, très bouclés, partant dans tous les sens, des sourcils en forme de triangle tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux, et des yeux couleur noisette et émeraude, avec de petits éclats d'or à l'intérieur.

« Mes fils, je vous présente Blaine. Il a ton âge, Kurt. » lâcha simplement Burt Hummel en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule du brun, légèrement intimidé par les deux adolescents le scrutant attentivement, analysant chaque détail de son anatomie.

« Bonjour » dit-il en tendant sa main.

Finn la prit tout de suite, assez brusquement, visiblement heureux d'avoir un autre frère aussi viril que lui.  
Lorsque ce fût au tour de Kurt, il prit sa main avec délicatesse, comme tout ce qu'il faisait, et lui sourit gentiment tandis que l'autre plongeait son regard dans le sien.

« Bon, tu peux aller jouer avec les garçons, Blaine, pendant que je prépare le repas. » annonça Carol en rentrant dans la demeure.

Blaine resta silencieux quelques instants.

« Tu viens d'où ? » demanda Finn, brisant le silence.

« J'ai été recueilli à l'âge de 5 ans chez des paysans en Caroline du Sud. La terre, les bestiaux, tout ça, ça me connaît. Mais ils sont morts il y a quelques mois en se rendant au marché, leur voiture a dérapé. Comme il n'y avait plus de place dans l'orphelinat là-bas, ils m'ont fait venir ici et me voilà. » répondit-il en regardant Kurt d'un air fasciné.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à regarder Kurt comme ça ? » pouffa Finn.

« Oh, rien, c'est juste que je me demanda ce qu'il fait là, avec des paysans. Il a l'air si noble... » lâcha-t-il en s'approchant de Kurt.

« C'est vrai que Kurt n'a pas trop l'allure d'un paysan. Il est cultivé, lui. » se moqua Finn méchamment « Il est si gringalet qu'il ne peut rien faire que de garder les chèvres et cueillir les fruits. Il n'a aucun muscle, aucune force, mais môsieur se croit meilleur que les autres parce qu'il sait lire et écrire, dessiner, peindre et chanter sans avoir eu besoin d'aide. » continua-t-il avec hargne.

« Je ne me crois pas meilleur que les autres, Finn, c'est juste qu'on a pas tous les même centres d'intérêts dans la vie. T'aimes les animaux et la terre, suer et travailler ici, mais moi j'aime lire, écrire, dessiner, peindre, chanter, cuisiner. Chacun aime ce qu'il veut. » répliqua Kurt, excédé du comportement de son demi-frère.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais. Une vraie fillette. » blagua Finn.

« Ta bouche, Finn ! » s'énerva le châtain en fonçant sur son frère.

« Tu aimes la même chose que Rachel Berry, qui est une fille ! » cria son frère en le faisant tomber sans effort.

« Peut-être, mais en tout cas qui intéresse toutes les filles du village ? Qui intéresse Rachel ? Moi ! » s'écria Kurt en se relevant avec l'aide de Blaine.

Finn vit rouge. Il arracha son frère des bras de Blaine et lui mit la tête dans le crottin.

« Arrête Finn ! » s'exclama Blaine en voyant son nouveau frère en train d'étouffer l'autre dans du crottin.

« Toi aussi tu défends cette mauviette ? » s'exclama Finn d'un air de déception extrême.

« Tu es en train de l'étouffer là ! » répondit le brun en essayant de pousser la grande asperge mais n'y arrivant pas.

Finn retira la tête de Kurt du crottin, et lui hurla dans l'oreille : « Rachel est à moi ! C'est mon amoureuse ! »

« Ouais, en attendant elle est amoureuse de Jesse St James, le fils du bibliothécaire. Elle a raison, lui au moins il est cultivé. » lâcha Kurt en essuyant le crottin de son visage.

Finn s'apprêtait à mettre son poing dans le visage de Kurt, lorsque Blaine se plaça entre lui et son frère.

« Stop ! Arrêtez ! » cria-t-il en regardant Finn d'un regard si puissant, que Finn laissa tomber et rentra à l'intérieur.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés se pencha sur son nouvel ami, et lui essuya le visage.

« Il faut te nettoyer le visage. Il y a un point d'eau pas loin d'ici ? » demanda-t-il en aidant Kurt à se relever.

« Oui, à 5 minutes. » répondit Kurt en regardant son ami avec admiration.

« Bien, on y va. » déclara le nouveau paysan en prenant la main du châtain et lui demandant de le guider.

Pendant qu'ils couraient tous les deux dans la nuit pas encore tout à fait noire, Blaine ne pût s'empêcher de dire : « Tu as la peau si douce. Mes mains sont rêches. Tu ne peux pas être un paysan. Ton avenir n'est pas ici. »

« Dis cela à mon père. » soupira Kurt. « En tout cas, merci de m'avoir défendu. » sourit-il en arrivant devant un puits.

Une fois débarbouillé, Kurt regarda Blaine avec gentillesse et lui sourit de ses belles dents blanches.

« Tu es trop beau pour être traîné dans la terre. » ajouta Blaine en fixant son ami.

« Tu es beau aussi, Blaine. Bon, on doit rentrer avant qu'on ne voit plus rien. » dit-il en reprenant la main de son ami et se mettant à courir.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, Blaine reprit la discussion : « Oh non, je ne suis pas beau, Kurt. Je n'ai pas de mine noble, ni de corps fin, encore moins une peau blanche comme la tienne. »

« Tu l'es, Blaine, dans un autre style. » sourit Kurt en pénétrant dans la maison.

« Où est-ce que vous étiez ? » demanda Burt d'un air étonné.

« On est allés... » commença Blaine, voulant dire la vérité.

« Je lui ai fait visiter l'étable. » le coupa Kurt en mentant.

Sous le regard étonné de Blaine, il le regarda comme pour lui dire « Finn nous tuera si on le dit. »

Lors du souper, Blaine fût étonné de voir que Carol servait à Finn et à Burt trois fois plus de viande qu'à Kurt et elle-même, et qu'elle lui donna à lui-même deux fois plus que son compagnon de même âge et de même taille.

« Pourquoi Kurt et vous avez moins de viande que moi ? » demanda-t-il.

Carol hésita un instant.

« Tu sais, ceux qui font le plus d'efforts dans la journée ont le droit à le plus de nourriture, c'est logique. Burt et Finn travaillent le plus, ils se réveillent très tôt pour aller chercher de l'eau au puits et du bois dans la forêt. Ils travaillent très dur. Ensuite il y a toi, qui travaillera plus dur que moi et Kurt, mais pas aussi dur que mon mari et mon fils. Puis nous, avec Kurt, qui faisons le minimum. » sourit-elle, dissimulant assez mal sa gêne.

Burt prit la parole à la fin du repas.

« Bon, demain, Blaine, tu vas rester avec Kurt. Comme il ne fait pas grand-chose de sa journée, il pourra te montrer les environs. Tu montreras à Blaine les environs, et tu lui présenteras le voisinage. D'ailleurs tu pourras dire au Père Berry qu'on renouvelle notre demande de mariage pour Finn et Rachel. Ah oui, il faudra que tu donnes à manger aux poules aussi. Bon, je vais me coucher, Kurt, viens me lire une histoire. » termina-t-il en se levant, suivit de son fils.

Blaine suivit Finn jusque dans leur chambre, ou ils jouèrent à la balle doucement pendant que Kurt finissait son conte, et que Carol se lavait le visage.

Lorsque eut dit bonne nuit à son père, il rentra dans la chambre, tandis que Carol souhaitait une bonne nuit à ses enfants, pour finalement laisser les trois garçons ensemble.

« Kurt, tu ne m'as pas lu la Bible aujourd'hui ! Fais-le maintenant s'il-te-plaît. » demanda Finn.

« Tu rêves, après ce que tu m'as fait ! J'en ai marre que tu me martyrise comme ça, je suis très gentil avec toi, je ne te reproche rien, et toi tu m'humilies à chaque fois ! » s'écria Kurt, décidé à se révolter.

« Mais... Kurt... C'est ma façon de te dire que je t'aime... » bredouilla le grand dadais.

« Eh bien je n'aime pas cette façon. » lâcha Kurt en se déshabillant.

« S'il-te-plaît, Kurt... » supplia son frère.

« Non. Peut-être demain. Je suis fâché ce soir. » répliqua le châtain en se mettant dans son lit.

« Attends ! Blaine n'a pas de lit ! Tu es le plus petit, tu l'accueilles dans ton lit. » exigea Finn.

« Si tu veux... » soupira Kurt en écartant ses couvertures afin d'y accueillir le brun.

« Bonne nuit Kurt, bonne nuit Blaine » dit Finn en éteignant la lumière.

« Bonne nuit Finn. » répondirent les deux autres, l'un serrés contre l'autre dans l'étroit lit brinquebalant.

Kurt sentit des bras se serrer autour de sa taille, et des cheveux lui chatouiller le torse.

Il plaça ses bras autour du torse du bouclé, et s'endormit ainsi.

* * *

Voilà pour la partie 1 ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine ;)

N'oubliez pas de ''follower'' (dieu, je hais ce verbe) mon histoire pour avoir la suite en direct, la mettre en favorite si vous l'aimez et surtout laissez-moi une petite (ou grande) review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou juste pour me dire bonjour, ça me fait tellement tellement plaisir.

A la prochaine !

Axelle.


	2. Partie 2 : Relation amicale

Bonjour ! Me voilà pour la seconde partie de cette petite histoire !

Je voulais juste préciser qu'il y a pas mal de description inintéressante dans ce chapitre, mais je suis obligé de raconter un peu la vie de ses paysans pour qu'ils aient des choses à se dire et que j'ai aussi des choses à écrire. Désolé si ça vous ennuie trop.

_[Reviews]**  
Crepouille :** Wow, ma première longue review ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire, j'adore ton pseudo au fait x) Sinon moi j'aime beaucoup Finn, bien que ce ne soit pas mon personnage préféré. Ne te méprends pas, il n'est absolument pas méchant dans cette fic. Il est juste, comme tu l'as si bien dis, maladroit et inconstant. Mais même si sa relation avec Kurt ne va pas être très exploitée dans cette fic, je voulais quand même montrer qu'il aime Kurt mais qu'il ne sait pas le montrer. Mais sinon, oui, ce n'est pas le personnage le plus sympathique, bien que dans un ou deux chapitres nous allons en apprendre plus sur son histoire avec Rachel qui est assez triste. En tout cas merci encore, et oui c'est sûr que Klaine dans le noir est très bien pour laisser libre cours à son imagination :') A la prochaine !_

**_CelioCom7 :_**_Merci beaucoup !_

_**Melian-chan : **Ravie qu ça te plaise et merci de ta review !_

_**Klaiidy : **Merci de ta review, elle fait plaisir ! Contente que tu comprennes ça pour Finn, parce que c'est vraiment ce que je voulais faire ressentir. Et oui, malheureusement pour le système de nourriture c'était comme ça que ça marchait dans le temps... Les femmes étaient moins nourries que les hommes car elles faisaient moins d'efforts qu'eux... Je trouve ça dégueulasse. Encore une fois, merci, et bonne lecture ;)_

_**VictoriaKlainer17 : **Merci beaucoup c'est adorable ! J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire ! :)_

_**Klaineuse : **Oui, tu verras, ça va s'arranger pour le Furt (dans pas mal de temps, mais ça va s'arranger quand même x) ) Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir !_

_**Guest : **Merci !_

/**!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai oublié de le préciser dans le premier chapitre car pour moi ça coule de source. Ils sont à ce cher Ryan Murphy** qui aime un peu trop foutre le bordel dans mes émotions avec les spoilers de la saison 6 (voir ma note de début de ma fic _Retrouvailles_ pour comprendre de quoi je parle) **et à la fox.**

Sinon, je crois que c'est tout, donc, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Partie 2 : Relation amicale.**_

Le lendemain, Kurt fut réveillé par Blaine lui caressant doucement le visage.

« Blaine ? » demanda le châtain, ouvrant doucement les yeux.

« Il est 8 heures. Finn m'a dit de te réveiller. Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, et que je ne voulais pas t'abîmer, je me suis dis qu'une caresse serait le mieux. » rougit Blaine, ne cessant de caresser la joue blanche de son ami.

« C'est une bonne option. » sourit Kurt en se levant et en s'habillant en vitesse.

* * *

« Bonjour papa, bonjour Carol, bonjour Finn, » lança Kurt en descendant les escaliers, suivit de Blaine. « Je vais chercher les œufs. »

« Tu ne manges pas ? » demanda Carol, étonnée.

« Non, j'ai pas faim. » répondit celui-ci.

« Moi non plus. » affirma Blaine en sortant derrière son ami.

Une fois dans le poulailler, Kurt et Blaine ramassèrent tous les œufs, les plaçant dans un grand panier délicatement.

Kurt, qui portait une petite sacoche en bandoulière, glissa deux œufs à l'intérieur en souriant malicieusement au brun.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils prirent une cuillère de marmelade sur un bout de pain, après que Carol ait fortement insisté.

Puis, ils partirent dans l'étable pour voir Finn et Burt sortir les vaches jusque dans le champs.

« Ils vont promener les bœufs avec leurs chevaux, comme chaque matin, avant de traire les vaches avec Will, le meilleur ami de mon père. » expliqua Kurt « Bon, viens, on va voir les chèvres et les moutons. »

Une fois dans la grange où se trouvaient tous les moutons d'un côté, et les chèvres de l'autre, Kurt attrapa un grand bâton posé sur une botte de foin, et lança fièrement : « Voilà mes meilleurs amis. Il y a plus de 30 chèvres et 50 moutons. Et il y a aussi Poppy, notre chien de berger. »

« Tu les reconnais chacun ? » demanda Blaine avec admiration.

« Évidemment. » répondit Kurt avec une innocente prétention « Généralement je sors les moutons le matin, lorsque je ne vais pas très loin dans la vallée, et les chèvres l'après-midi puisqu'elles aiment courir partout et que le soleil est plaisant. »

« D'accord, va pour les moutons. » sourit Blaine.

Ils sortirent tous les deux les moutons, les bêtes suivant Kurt comme les hébreux ont suivis Moïse. Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au puits de la veille, et Kurt remplit un grand bidon d'eau. Ensuite, ils allèrent sur une grande colline où les moutons s'installèrent paisiblement, suivis de Poppy leur courant après et Kurt s'allongea près d'eux, suivit de Blaine. Il sortit un grand carnet de dessin, et commença à dessiner la vallée environnante et les moutons, le bouclé le regardant attentivement.

« Wow, tu dessines vachement bien. » lança celui-ci en se levant pour aller rattraper un mouton qui était parti un peu trop loin.

« Merci. » répondit Kurt lorsque son ami revint après avoir joué avec Poppy. « Ça te dérange si je te dessine ? »

« Oh, mais tu ne vas pas me dessiner, moi. » rougit Blaine.

« Blaine, cesse d'être si négatif à propos de toi-même. Tu seras mon plus beau modèle, et crois-moi pas mal de gens ont posés pour moi. » sourit le châtain.

« Bon, d'accord. » accepta le brun.

Après de longues minutes de concentration, Kurt lui tendit enfin son carnet, et Blaine poussa un cri de surprise.

« C'est... c'est moi ? Oh Kurt, c'est magnifique ! » s'écria-t-il en sautant sur son ami, le renversant.

« Tu es magnifique » sourit le garçon à la peau blanche comme la neige en caressant le visage de son ami. « Bon, viens, il est temps de rentrer. »

En rentrant, ils croisèrent une jeune fille de leur âge, petite de taille, sautant sur Kurt dès qu'elle le vit.

« Kurtie ! Tu es là ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Salut Rachel. Je te présente Blaine, mes parents l'ont adoptés. » répondit Kurt en passant son bras autour du cou du bouclé.

« Oh, enchanté. » sourit-elle.

« Salut. »

« Rachel, emmène-moi vers ton père, je dois lui dire quelque chose » reprit le châtain.

Ils suivirent Rachel jusqu'à sa maison, qui était à quelques minutes de chez eux.

« Le père de Rachel est bûcheron. » glissa discrètement Kurt au brun. « Bonjour père Berry ! » s'écria-t-il à l'adresse du père de son amie.

« Oh, bonjour mon petit Kurt ! Alors, tes parents sont enfin d'accord pour que tu épouses ma petite Rachel ? » demanda-t-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

« Vous savez bien que mes parents veulent que ce soit Finn qui l'épouse. Vous ne voulez toujours pas ? »

« Eh bien, non, comme tu sais Rachel ne va rester ici, elle va partir à New-York ou à Londres. Là-bas, dans ces capitales, savoir labourer un champ ou dresser un beauf ne servira pas à grand-chose. Alors que toi, tu pourras facilement trouver un bon métier. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup épouser votre fille, mais mes parents ne veulent pas. »

« C'est dommage. Tant pis, je ferais ma demande à Jesse St James. »

« Tant pis. Au revoir père Berry ! » s'exclama-t-il en partant du jardin du bûcheron en train de couper du bois.

Ils s'en allèrent, Rachel les suivant, les moutons et le chien aussi.

« Kurt, je peux rester avec vous ? » demanda la brunette.

« Là je vais mettre les moutons dans l'enclos, nourrir les poules et aller déjeuner, mais si tu veux. » répondit Kurt, comme voulant se débarrasser de la jolie jeune fille.

« Oh, tant pis, on se voit demain à la messe. » déclara-t-elle en faisant des bisous aux deux garçons.

Les deux garçons restèrent seuls et firent ce que Kurt avait annoncé.

L'heure du repas ayant sonné, le châtain rentra à la maison en expliquant au bouclé : « Les déjeuners sont individuels. Chacun mange ce qu'il peut où il peut. S'il est prêt de la maison, il rentre se chercher quelque chose, s'il est loin, il mange ce qu'il peut. Je vais te montrer ce que je fais chaque midi. » sourit Kurt en ouvrant les étagères.

Il sortit plusieurs boîtes de différentes tailles. Dans la plus grande, il y glissa quelques tranches de pain, dans la moyenne, il mit deux petits poissons, puis dans les trois petites il y mit respectivement des olives, du beurre, et de la marmelade. Il embarqua un couteau suisse, et ils s'en allèrent.

Ils sortirent les chèvres, toujours accompagnés de Poppy, et marchèrent une bonne heure pour arriver dans un coin de la montagne assez perdu.

« Je viens ici tous les jours. Les chèvres adorent cette endroit, et j'y ai installé ma propre cabane. »

Cet endroit était particulier : c'était une clairière cachée qui se trouvait en plaine, avec un pan de montagne juste à côté, et une forêt de l'autre. Devant se trouvait une petite colline cachant totalement cet endroit magnifique. Blaine suivit son ami dans sa cabane et fût abasourdi en découvrant son contenu : de nombreux dessins étaient accrochés aux murs, des dizaines de tableaux représentant des paysages, des villageois, des animaux... tous plus beaux que les autres. Une guitare était aussi présente.

« Je récupère du vieux bois de chez le père Berry, ainsi que celui de nous ou alors je vais le chercher moi-même dans la forêt. Ensuite j'achète la peinture et la toile avec l'argent que je gagne en vendant mes œuvres. Je vais les vendre en secret un dimanche par mois. » sourit Kurt en attrapant sa guitare.

« Demain après-midi, lorsque nous serons de repos, je te peindrais. » continua-t-il.

« Mais... tu m'as déjà dessiné... et puis je ne peux pas acheter tes œuvres... » lâcha Blaine, intimidé.

« Blaine, je peins pour le plaisir. Et mon plaisir c'est de te peindre et de te dessiner, toi. » lança-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. « Tiens, garde ce dessin. Le premier de pleins d'autres. » termina-t-il en lui tendant le bout de papier qu'il avait griffonné plus tôt dans la journée.

Puis il rentra dans sa cabane, ressortant avec un peu de bois qu'il disposa sur quelques pierres, puis sortit un paquet d'allumette et alluma un feu en quelques instants. Ensuite, il mit une petite casserole dessus, et versa un peu d'eau de son bidon à l'intérieur, plaçant les deux œufs et le poisson dans l'eau déjà chaude.

Puis il regarda Blaine en souriant, et prit sa guitare en main, et commença à jouer et à chanter. Le bouclé découvrit avec enchantement la voix de son ami, et se laissa bercer par la mélodieuse chanson qu'il jouait.

Lorsqu'il finit, Kurt dit simplement : « Je n'ai jamais montré cette cabane à personne. Tu es le premier, et le dernier aussi. Ce sera notre secret, ainsi que mes ventes secrètes au marché de la ville d'en face. »

« Kurt, ce sera notre secret, je te le promets. » répondit Blaine en prenant la main de son ami.

Et après avoir plongé son regard bleuté dans celui de son ami aux boucles brunes, Kurt se remit à jouer, au plus grand plaisir de son ami.

« Je t'apprendrais à jouer. » sourit le châtain en sortant les œufs de l'eau bouillante.

« J'adorerais. » répondit Blaine en mangeant son œuf en une bouchée.

« Quel glouton ! » se moqua Kurt, mangeant son œuf lentement.

« Non, je veux juste finir vite le repas pour que tu te remettes à jouer. »

Kurt sourit de toutes ses dents, blanches et brillantes comme des perles.

Depuis des années de solitude, il avait enfin un ami avec qui partager son quotidien.

Un vrai, pas comme Finn qui le martyrise et l'humilie, pas comme Rachel qui parle beaucoup trop, pas comme Jesse St James qui veut écraser les autres de son savoir, ou alors pas comme Puck, ou plutôt Noah, le fils du garde-forestier : celui-là était un vrai voyou, entraînant toujours Kurt et son frère dans des bêtises.

Non, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas besoin de rire, pas besoin de parler, pas besoin de faire les quatre-cents coups, pour être proche de quelqu'un.

Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était être à côté de lui, et de lui sourire. Blaine. Kurt savait que ce nom resterait pour toujours gravé dans sa mémoire.

Après avoir mangé à leur faim, les deux jeunes garçons décidèrent de faire la sieste.

« Kurt ! Kurt ! Réveille-toi ! »

Kurt ouvrit brusquement les yeux, encore dans le sommeil, et vit Blaine en train d'escalader le pan de la montagne pour récupérer une chèvre coincée un peu plus haut.

« Blaine ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je me suis réveillé et j'ai vu ta chèvre coincée là-haut, alors je t'ai réveillé et je suis monté le temps que tu ouvres les yeux... Aaaaaah ! » cria Blaine en manquant de tomber d'environ 4 mètres de hauteur, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à un renfoncement dans la roche.

« Blaine ! » s'écria Kurt en courant vers lui, mais le brun continuait de grimper jusqu'à la chèvre avec précaution.

Après de longues minutes d'attente, Blaine redescendit avec la chèvre sur son dos, ses deux pattes de devant d'un côté de sa tête, et ses deux pattes arrières de l'autre.

Kurt s'élança vers lui en le prenant dans ses bras, faisant presque tomber la chèvre.

« J'ai eu si peur, Blaine ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça, plus jamais ! » s'écria-il en passant ses doigts dans les boucles ébènes du plus musclé.

« Tout va bien. » répondit Blaine en posant la chèvre à terre.

« Mais Blaine, tu saignes... » dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Ce n'est rien... » répliqua Blaine en souriant comme pour prouver qu'il ne souffrait pas.

« Viens là. » ordonna Kurt en prenant son bidon d'eau et en en versant sur les plaies de son ami.

« Betty a toujours été un plus stupide que les autres chèvres. Je crois qu'elle est attardée. » rigola-t-il en nettoyant les blessures, puis en les entourant de bandage qu'il gardait toujours au cas où une de ses chèvres se casserait une patte.

« Merci » lança Blaine en embrassant la joue de Kurt passionnément.

« Tiens. » dit simplement Kurt en tendant un bout de papier au bouclé « Tu étais si beau en sauvant Betty que je n'ai pas pû m'empêcher de te dessiner au lieu de venir t'aider. » rougit-il tandis que Blaine regardait le dessin attentivement.

« Je l'adore. » lâcha-t-il finalement en embrassant le front de son ami.

« Viens, il faut que je te montre un endroit magnifique. » reprit Kurt en le prenant par la main, laissant les chèvres brouter tranquillement sous la surveillance de Poppy, toujours sur ses gardes.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, épaisse, séparant leur village de leur voisin.

Après de longues minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un spectacle merveilleux : du haut de leur petite colline, ils se trouvaient devant un immense champ de fleurs, le coucher du soleil reflétant ses belles couleurs orangées sur leurs visages.

« Kurt... c'est magnifique. » lâcha simplement Blaine, tenant toujours la main de son ami.

Kurt lui sourit doucement, puis descendit de la petite colline où ils se tenaient, pour arriver devant les fleurs, en cueillir une, la placer dans ses cheveux, et se retourner vers son ami aux boucles brunes.

« De quoi ai-je l'air ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« D'un dieu. » rougit Blaine en caressant les cheveux de son ami.

Kurt sourit de plus belle, et se pencha pour ramasser plusieurs fleurs, et les plaça dans les bouclettes de Blaine.

Ensuite, il lui demanda de s'asseoir sur la colline où ils étaient installés plus tôt, et il commença à le dessiner pour ensuite le peindre à l'aquarelle, avec les fleurs dans les cheveux.

Au bout de presque une heure d'application, il tendit finalement son œuvre au brun en souriant.

« Tu es officiellement ma muse. » dit-il faiblement en rougissant un peu.

Blaine le prit, l'admira, et prit le châtain dans ses bras.

« Kurt, tu n'as même pas encore 16 ans, mais tu es un futur grand artiste. » lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille, faisant tomber des fleurs de ses cheveux.

« Tu crois ? » interrogea-t-il timidement.

« J'en suis sûr. » affirma Blaine en lui prenant la main et le ramenant vers sa cabane, leur cabane à présent.

Arrivés à la cabane, ils prirent la décision de rentrer à la maison, suivis de leur troupeaux de chèvres et de leur chien, toujours plein d'énergie.

Une fois chez eux, ils passèrent devant l'immense champ dans lequel travaillaient Burt, Finn, Will, et un autre homme que Kurt ne connaissait pas très bien, nommé Ken. Les deux jeunes hommes firent un petit signe de la main aux travailleurs, et s'en allèrent.

Devant la maison se trouvait deux jeunes garçons de leur âge, que Kurt semblait connaître.

« Tiens, salut Puck, salut Jake. Vous cherchez Finn ? » lança Kurt en s'adressant aux deux frères.

« Ouais. Je voulais lui proposer d'aller chasser avec nous et notre père demain après la messe. » répondit le plus âgé, Puck.

« Il est au champ avec papa. Je pense qu'il voudra bien laisser Finn venir avec vous. » lâcha le châtain en contournant la maison pour aller jusqu'à la grange, en disant au revoir à ses amis qui partirent dans la direction du champs.

Une fois les chèvres toutes rentrées à l'intérieur, Kurt se pencha sur l'une d'entre elles, sortant son bidon d'eau maintenant vide, et le posant en-dessous du pi de la bête. Il commença doucement à la traire, et après quelques minutes, le bidon était à moitié plein.

« Bois, tu vas voir, c'est délicieux. » sourit Kurt en tendant le récipient à son ami.

Blaine but, et poussa un soupir de contentement. C'est vrai que c'était bon.

Kurt en but un peu aussi et dit finalement : « Tous les samedis soirs, Carol m'aide à traire les chèvres pour vendre leur lait sur le marché du bourg à deux heures d'ici le lendemain. Finn et moi avons quartier libre le dimanche après la messe. Toi aussi. Enfin, le dimanche soir, nous livrons aussi. Notre ferme est un peu trop éloignée du village, donc les gens ne venaient pas assez. Carol et moi allons tous les lundis et les mercredis matins sur la grand-place avec un grand cahier, et comme je suis le seul à savoir lire et écrire c'est moi qui prend les commande dans la semaine et qui les prépare avec Finn le samedi soir. » termina-t-il fièrement.

« Tu bosses beaucoup trop, Kurt. » lâcha Blaine en caressant la joue de son ami.

« Oui. Mais le temps passé à peindre, dessiner, chanter, ou écrire me détends. Tous les soirs j'écris dans mon journal intime et tous les mois j'écris à ma grand-mère qui vit en Angleterre. Le samedi soir, on dort plus tard que d'habitude pour préparer les commandes, tandis que papa et Carol prépare la marchandise pour le bourg. En plus on dort une heure de plus la nuit. » sourit-il.

« Kurt, pourquoi tu appelles ton père ''papa'' et ta mère ''Carol'' ? » interrogea Blaine en ouvrant ses grands yeux mordorés en signe d'incompréhension.

« Parce que Carol n'est pas ma mère. Et Finn n'est pas mon frère non plus. C'est pour ça qu'il est grand et fort et que je suis petit et gringalet. » soupira Kurt avant de reprendre « Ma maman est morte quand j'avais 8 ans. Elizabeth. Elle s'appelait Elizabeth. Elle nous a laissé très tristes moi et mon papa et moi. Papa a rencontré Carol quand j'avais 12 ans, elle venait d'aménager au village avec Finn. Elle avait perdu son mari dans une guerre, et ils se sont tout de suite aimés. Alors ils se sont mariés et on a fondé une nouvelle famille avec elle et Finn. Au début, j'étais triste parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on remplace ma mère, mais finalement j'ai appris à aimer Carol et Finn et maintenant nous formons une famille. Avec toi maintenant. » sourit-il.

« Tu n'es pas petit et gringalet, la preuve, je suis plus petit que toi. » répliqua Blaine en souriant.

« Oui, mais tu es bien plus musclé... » soupira encore le châtain.

« Tu es magnifique, Kurt. Ne pense jamais le contraire. » murmura le brun en se rapprochant de son ami jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, plongeant ses pupilles vertes, marrons et ors dans celles bleues et vertes de son ami à la peau blanche.

Blaine ne sût pourquoi, mais il avait une folle envie d'embrasser Kurt à cet instant-là.

Peut-être parce que celui-ci lui avait dévoilé ses faiblesses, son passé, ou encore parce qu'il était le plus beau garçon du monde à ses yeux. Blaine ignorait s'il avait le moindre sentiment pour Kurt, et il ne s'en posait même pas la question. Il ne connaissait pas l'homosexualité, et bien que Blaine n'ai jamais eu d'amoureuses malgré le bon nombre de filles qui lui couraient après en Caroline du Sud, il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il aimait les garçons. La question ne se posait même pas à l'époque.

Enfin, Blaine déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de son ami, le faisait légèrement rougir.

« Et si un jour tu doutes de ta beauté, viens me voir et je t'en dissuaderais. » reprit-il en caressant ses doux cheveux châtains d'une main.

« Kurt ! Blaine ! Venez nous aider à préparer les affaires pour demain ! » cria Burt de l'autre bout du jardin.

Les deux jeunes hommes accoururent et Kurt alla avec Finn l'aider à préparer les commandes du lendemain, Kurt lisant la commande à Finn et tandis que celui-ci remplissait le panier avec tout ce qu'il fallait, Kurt remplissait l'étiquette avec le nom du receveur et le prix à payer.

Pendant ce temps, Blaine restait avec Carol et Burt, les aidant à remplir leur grande carriole.

« Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec Kurt. » dit Burt en cherchant un bac de carottes.

« Oh, oui monsieur, je l'aime beaucoup. » répondit Blaine d'un air joyeux.

« Appelle-moi Burt, gamin. On est de la même famille après tout. » sourit l'homme, abandonnant son air bourru quelques instants. « Enfin, tu passeras aux champs lundi. »

Blaine perdit son sourire. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude des champs, oh, non, il y était habitué... mais cela signifiait partir loin de Kurt.

Blaine ne connaissait Kurt que depuis une journée, mais il lui vouait déjà une amitié et une fidélité sans reproche. La journée qu'il avait passé avec le jeune avait été merveilleuse, et Blaine s'était imaginé vivre chaque jour comme cela. Mais il savait pourquoi il était là. Pour travailler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon petit Blaine ? » demanda Carol en voyant qu'il était pensif.

« Oh, non rien, je pensais juste que je n'avais pas de lit et que je devrais dormir encore avec Kurt cette nuit. »

« Oh, c'est vrai qu'on a oublié de t'acheter un lit et des vêtements ! » s'exclama Carol se rendant compte de son erreur. « Je t'en achèterais demain au bourg tandis que nous y serons. »

« D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. » sourit Blaine.

La soirée se termina tranquillement, et la nuit tomba bien assez vite pour que Blaine sente le corps chaud de son ami contre le sien, en fermant les yeux pour rêver à une autre journée d'amusement et de découverte avec Kurt.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu !

Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de mettre cette histoire en favorite si elle vous a plu, de la follower (ce verbe est toujours aussi hideux) pour ne pas manquer la suite et surtout laissez-moi une petite **review**, c'est la meilleure récompense que je peux avoir.

A la semaine prochaine !

Axelle


	3. Partie 3 : Attirance

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour la partie 3 de cette fic ! Je voulais préciser que oui, la relation prend du temps à s'installer, mais encore une fois on est au 19e siècle, à l'époque l'homosexualité n'était même pas un sujet tabou, ce n'était pas un sujet du tout. Le terme "homosexualité" n'existait presque pas et les hommes qui l'étaient le refoulaient et n'y prêtaient même pas attention. Voilà pourquoi il leur faut du temps pour se rendre compte de leurs sentiments.

Aussi ! Dans cette histoire Kurt est un peu le tombeur de ses dames pour deux raisons : 1) Kurt/Chris a beaucoup le look (et la voix) des castrats lyriques (chanteurs dont on a coupé les... 'fin vous voyez quoi x) avant la puberté pour qu'ils gardent une voix pure et cristalline, un peu comme celle de Kurt) et je pense que les filles peuvent aimer ça (personnellement je trouve que Chris est un magnifique homme peu apprécié à sa juste valeur) donc j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait jouer ce rôle. 2) J'en ai marre que Blaine soit toujours le mec hétéro qui se rend compte qu'il est gay ! Je veux que ce soit le contraire ! Donc j'ai un peu dépeint Blaine comme le mec inaccessible qui cache un grand secret : il aime les garçons.

Et d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre on va en apprendre un tout petit peu plus sur notre Finn international et pourquoi il est si lourdaud... Je pense que vous avez déjà deviné :p

Woaw, c'était long tout ça.

_[Reviews]  
_**_Klaiindy : _**_Merci pour ta review ! Oui, __le fait qu'il ait montré son jardin secret __à Blaine est très symbolique, il le laisse en quelque sorte rentrer dans sa vie.__ Et oui tu as raison, Kurt est très peu encouragé par ses proches, mais chez les paysans à l'époque il fallait vraiment être un homme baraqué et fort pour être considéré important dans les travaux d'une ferme. Bon, ça ne va pas empêcher Kurt de séduire, mais c'est sûr qu'il est différent depuis le début et que j'insiste sur cela. Merci encore !  
_

**_CeliaCom7 :_**_Merci ! Et oui ne t'en fais pas... Quoi que... Allez, je laisse planer le mystère ;)_

**_VictoriaKlainer17 :_** _Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir. Oui c'est sûr. Après cette histoire n'est pas tout à fait basée sur le regard des gens sur l'homosexualité. CE sera en grande partie sur ça c'est vrai, mais il va y avoir un autre facteur d'ennuis dans le Klaine qui sera tout autre. Je n'en dis pas plus ;) _

_**Klaineuse :** Merci beaucoup tu es adorable ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me mettre des reviews et honnêtement j'adore ça. Merci encore de me suivre autant. Des bisous !_

_**InsaneRhubarbe :** Tout d'abord, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo. x) Ensuite, merci beaucoup tu es trop mignonne. Et j'adore cette chanson (ça paraît logique...) ! Je sais qu'elle n'a pas vraiment ça place dans le titre pour l'instant mais plus tard vous comprendrez tout. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous n'ayez toujours pas deviné :p En tout cas, j'espère que le suite te plaira !  
_

_**Klainekisses :** Tu es la première à me parler du fait qu'ils soient "frères", et honnêtement Blaine n'est pas vraiment considéré comme le frère de Finn et Kurt, c'est juste de la main d'œuvre dans l'histoire, alors oui il fait partie de la famille et reçoit l'amour de leur part à tous mais Kurt et Blaine ne sont pas non plus frères. Et en plus ils n'ont aucun liens de sang donc laisse-moi raconter ce que je veux :p Sinon, oui, c'est le but qu'on aime pas trop Finn, et ton "vagabond" m'a juste T.U.E.R xD Et ouais carrément, c'est complètement débile, mais c'est ce qui se passait chez les familles les plus pauvres. Sinon merciiiiiiiiiiii chère Emma pour m'avoir écrit tout ça 3_

**/!\** **Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien malheureux.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Partie 3 : Attirance.**_

Le lendemain, ce fut Kurt qui réveilla son ami, avant d'aller à la messe en famille.

« Allez Blaine, réveille-toi, la messe commence dans une heure. » chuchota Kurt en caressant les cheveux bouclés de son ami.

Blaine se réveilla en grognant, mais se réveilla tout de même. Il petit-déjeuna rapidement et emprunta un costume du dimanche à Kurt, comme il n'avait pas encore d'affaires. Une fois devant l'église du village, Blaine vit un groupe de jeunes de leur âge, et Kurt alla leur parler.

« Salut tout le monde ! Je vous présente Blaine, il vit avec nous à la ferme. » dit-il en introduisant son ami. « Blaine, je te présente Rachel Berry, la fille du bûcheron du village que tu connais, Noah et Jake Puckerman, les fils du garde forestier, que tu as vu hier, mais Noah veut qu'on l'appelle Puck. Il y a aussi Jesse St James, le fils du libraire. Sam Evans, le fils des poissonniers, Brittany S. Pierce, la fille du forgeron, Santana Lopez, la fille du tavernier, Artie Abrams, le fils du curé George, et enfin Quinn Fabray, la fille de l'institutrice Judy. » présenta-t-il à Blaine.

« Salut. » lança Blaine timidement, évitant tous ces regards fixés sur lui.

« Salut Blaine. » répondirent tous en cœur la bande.

« Salut Rachel... » lâcha timidement Finn en s'adressant à la fille qu'il aime.

« Salut, Finn. » répondit-elle gentiment en prenant la main de Jesse.

Le cœur de Finn se brisa, et Blaine se dit que finalement, derrière ses airs de gros balourd, Finn était peut-être un incroyable romantique.

« Les enfants, rentrez dans l'église, la messe va commencer ! » s'écria Burt Hummel au loin.

Les jeunes s'exécutèrent et s'installèrent chacun à côté de leurs parents, puis le curé Georges commença la messe.

* * *

Depuis toujours, la messe était, pour les jeunes enfants et les adolescents, une source d'ennui profond. Deux heures de somnifèrisation extrême où beaucoup d'yeux se fermaient rapidement.

A midi, à la fin de la torture, les enfants et les jeunes sortirent en courant, comme chaque dimanche. Les adultes restaient pour parler au curé George ou alors prier devant un cierge. Seuls Burt et Carol Hummel suivaient les plus jeunes pour partir au marché du bourg afin d'y arriver avant deux heures. Après quelques recommandations à leurs enfants, le vieux couple partait en voiture remplie de fruits et de légumes, presque précipitamment, laissant leurs enfants libres pour l'après-midi.

« On va rester ici une heure avec la bande, comme on le fait chaque dimanche, puis chacun va rentrer chez lui » souffla Kurt dans l'oreille de son ami bouclé « Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit magique, c'est là-bas que je te peindrais. »

Ils restèrent effectivement avec la bande, voyant des petits couples se dessiner, comme Rachel et Jesse, ou alors Puck et Quinn... et il semblait même à Blaine qu'Artie en pinçait pour Brittany, qui elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Kurt.

Enfin, après avoir jouer et discuter de tout et de rien, les adolescents se séparèrent, Finn allant avec Puck et Jake, et Blaine restant avec Kurt.

« Kurt ! » s'écria Brittany au loin en voyant le châtain partir « Tu veux bien que je sois ton amoureuse ? » demanda-t-elle sans aucune once de timidité.

« Bien sûr, qui ne voudrait pas être ton amoureux ? » sourit Kurt.

La blondinette poussa un petit cri de joie, embrassa Kurt à pleine bouche et s'en alla en sautillant.

Blaine sentit son jeune cœur d'adolescent se serrer. Pendant la messe, il y avait bien eu ces filles qui le regardaient avec envie... mais Blaine savait que jamais il n'aurait d'amoureuse. La raison lui était encore inconnue à cette époque, mais il avait cette certitude. En tout cas, voir son ami se faire embrasser comme cela l'avait rendu... jaloux. Jaloux de quoi, lui direz-vous ? Blaine n'en savait rien, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas à être jaloux. Mais il l'était terriblement.

« Blaine ? Tu viens ? » interrogea Kurt en arrachant Blaine à ses pensées.

« Heu... oui. » répondit-il en suivant son ami.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent à la maison et lâchèrent les chèvres et les moutons dans un enclos.

« Ils n'aiment pas trop l'enclos, mais ils sont habitués à ce que je ne les sorte pas le dimanche » expliqua Kurt tandis que lui et Blaine mangeaient rapidement avant d'aller au fameux endroit secret.

« On va d'abord aller à la cabane chercher une toile et de la peinture. » dit Kurt en courant dans les champs en tirant Blaine par la main en riant.

Après une course folle à travers les champs de blés et de maïs, ils arrivèrent à la cabane. Kurt prit rapidement une toile sous le bras, ainsi que ses tubes de peinture, puis ils s'enfoncèrent tous deux dans la forêt d'à côté.

Après un court trajet, Kurt mit ses mains sur les yeux de son ami en le conduisant.

Puis, lorsqu'il retira ses mains, Blaine écarquilla les yeux devant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

Un fleuve, qui devait posséder l'eau la plus pure que le monde ait connu, où nageaient de petits poissons de différentes couleurs, gémissait tranquillement. De petites fleurs blanches poussaient sur ses bords, et un hamac était attaché à deux arbres.

« Je te présente mon coin du dimanche comme j'aime l'appeler » sourit Kurt en se débarrassant de sa veste et en commençant à déboutonner se chemise, dévoilant une partie de son torse imberbe d'une blancheur éclatante. En voyant que son ami rougissait comme une écrevisse, il lui expliqua : « Blaine, on va se baigner, enlève-moi ces vêtements ! »

Blaine s'exécuta timidement, contemplant la peau nue splendide de son ami maintenant en caleçon.

« Retourne-toi que j'enlève mon slip » demanda le châtain. Le brun se retourna donc, et lorsqu'il se retourna une nouvelle fois, son ami était dans l'eau du fleuve jusqu'au ventre, cachant son sexe à sa vue. Kurt se retourna pour que Blaine le rejoigne, et lorsqu'il vit son ami, il se sentit un peu honteux en face de lui. Blaine était musclé et possédait des poils sur le torse, il avait la peau tannée par le soleil, il ressemblait à un vrai homme. Kurt, à côté de lui, ressemblait encore à un petit garçon. Bien sûr, Kurt s'était déjà baigné avec Finn ou alors son père, mais jamais avec un garçon de son âge, hors de sa famille. Il se sentait presque ridicule à côté de cet homme, alors que lui paraissait bien jeune.

« Je... Je n'ai jamais vu un homme torse nu... » bredouilla Blaine, très gêné.

« Oh. Tu dois être déçu, je ne suis pas très masculin à côté de toi. » sourit Kurt en baissant les yeux.

« Tu rigoles ? Tu ressembles à Apollon ! » s'exclama le brun.

Kurt rit. « Je vais chercher mon savon, tourne les yeux pour ne pas voir mes fesses » blagua-t-il.

Lorsqu'il revint, il nagea un peu dans l'eau avant de se savonner le corps.

« Blaine, tu peux me savonner le dos, s'il-te-plaît ? » demanda-t-il.

« Heu... oui » bredouilla celui-ci. Il s'exécuta timidement, frottant le dos d'albâtre de son ami, très doucement, trop doucement peut-être, comme pour ne pas abîmer la peau délicate du châtain.

« Merci » lança Kurt lorsqu'il eut fini. « Viens, je vais t'aider. »

Et Blaine sentit la peau douce ainsi que le savon caresser son dos cassé par le travail paysan qu'il avait effectué durant sa courte existence. Il termina de frotter le reste de son corps, pour finalement se rincer à l'eau tiède du fleuve aux courants massant son corps meurtri.

Ils étaient occupés à s'envoyer de l'eau dans le visage en rigolant, lorsqu'il vit le visage de Kurt s'éclairer de la lumière du génie.

« Je sais comment je vais te peindre ! » s'écria celui-ci, sortant de l'eau sans même laisser à son ami le temps de détourner la tête, le laissant apercevoir une partie de son arrière-train.

Il se rhabilla rapidement, sortit sa peinture et ses pinceaux, puis prit la toile et la posa dans l'herbe, face au bouclé. Il alla ensuite cueillir une grande fleur un peu plus loin dans la forêt, puis revint et la donna à Blaine avant de s'installer devant sa toile.

« Allons-y, ça va prendre un peu de temps mais je suis sûr que le résultat sera superbe. Reste dans l'eau, remonte un peu, je veux que l'eau s'arrête à ce petit 'v' que tu as sur les hanches, juste au-dessus... de ton sexe. » rougit Kurt « Prends la fleur dans ta main, et sens-la en essayant de ne pas trop cacher ton joli visage, et sois patient, ça risque de durer longtemps. »

* * *

En effet, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient là et Kurt n'avait toujours pas fini. Malgré que le brun ait froid, il restait dans l'eau pour faire plaisir à son ami. En plus, il ne s'ennuyait pas vraiment puisqu'il regardait le paysage, mais surtout Kurt. Il était beau, encore plus que d'habitude, parce que son visage respirait le bonheur d'exercer sa passion.

« Et voilà, j'ai fini ! » s'écria enfin Kurt, libérant son ami de la pose qu'il avait adopté.

Blaine sortit de l'eau après que Kurt se soit tourné, s'habilla, et regarda l'œuvre.

Il fut surpris de se voir, couché sur la toile, ressemblant à un homme, viril et masculin, avec, s'étendant derrière lui, des arbres de plusieurs nuances de verts, allant parfaitement avec sa peau olivâtre. La fleur, qu'il tenait près de son visage, lui faisant tourner la tête légèrement, était d'un rose poudré délicatement parsemé de lilas, et son corps musclé et possédant un petit duvet noir, était attirant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaine se trouva beau.

« Merci Kurt, c'est la plus belle chose que quelqu'un ait pû faire pour moi. » dit-il en enlaçant son ami avant de lui embrasser tendrement la joue.

« Oh, mais de rien, tu es un excellent modèle. » sourit Kurt en repartant vers sa cabane. « Allez, viens, la nuit va bientôt tomber, et il faut qu'on aille livrer au village avec Finn. »

* * *

Une fois de retour à la maison, les deux garçons troquèrent leurs habits du dimanche pour des habits bien plus confortables. Ils préparèrent les commandes dans une petite carriole bien plus brinquebalante que celle de leur parents, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils mirent toutes les commandes à l'intérieur, attelèrent les chevaux, et attendirent que Finn rentre.

Il était maintenant six heures passées, et la nuit froide de mars commençait à tomber. Soudain, Finn arriva en courant, blessé à l'épaule, accompagné de Noah et Jake l'aidant à marcher correctement.

« Finn ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! » s'écria Kurt en s'élançant vers son frère.

« Mon arme a lâché, et la balle est partie à l'envers... » chuchota Finn, grandement affaibli.

« Oh mon dieu ! Et papa et Carol qui ne rentrent que dans deux heures ! Et les commandes qu'on doit distribuer ! » s'exclama le châtain.

« Allez distribuer les commandes, on reste avec lui. » dit Jake.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? »

« Oui, allez, sinon vos parents vont vous en vouloir. » sourit Puck en poussant gentiment ses amis vers la carriole.

« Mais je ne sais pas conduire une carriole, moi... D'habitude c'est Finn qui conduit. » soupira Kurt.

« Je sais le faire. Allez, monte. » répliqua Blaine en faisant monter son ami dans la carriole, le suivant de près et prenant les rênes de la voiture délabrée.

Et ils s'éloignèrent dans la nuit maintenant presque noire, espérant rentrer avant les huit heures. Cela était sûrement un rêve bien incroyable puisqu'il fallait une demi-heure de la ferme au village, et que la distribution ne mettrait pas moins de 2 heures, mais l'adolescence veut qu'ils se bercèrent d'illusions.

Il était maintenant neuf heures passées, et les deux jeunes garçons venaient à peine de finir leurs livraisons. La nuit était maintenant plus noire que le charbon, si bien que Kurt reconnaissait à peine la maison de la vieille Katryn, amie de longue date de la famille chez laquelle Kurt avait passé des après-midi entier à manger des biscuits et boire une orangeade.

« Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Blaine, essayant de réchauffer ses bras en les frictionnant avec force.

« Je... Je ne sais pas... Je crois bien qu'on ne peut plus rentrer chez nous... On pourrait dormir ici. Il y a des couvertures. » proposa Kurt.

« Okay. »

Ils firent le tour de la carriole pour aller à l'endroit où était entreposés des légumes et de la viande quelques heures plus tôt. Ils se serrèrent dans l'étroite boîte à chaussures qui leur serviraient de chambre pour la nuit. Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, et rabattirent la vieille couverture qui devait avoir été abandonné ici depuis des années sur eux.

« Bonne nuit Blaine. »

« Bonne nuit. Kurt ? Demain j'irais aux champs. » annonça Blaine.

« Demain je serais seul. » déclara Kurt en se rapprochant un peu plus de son ami.

* * *

La brise matinale fut fraîche sur le corps des deux garçons. Ils se réveillèrent lentement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur torses collés l'un contre l'autre. Blaine admira longuement le visage de son ami s'éveillant doucement, tel un petit enfant ouvrant les yeux sur le monde, et eut une irrésistible envie de rester dans ses bras pour toujours.

« Bonjour. » murmura Kurt.

« Bonjour. » sourit Blaine, ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser les douces mèches châtains de son ami.

« Je crois qu'on va se faire disputer. » rigola-t-il timidement.

« Tu crois que Finn va bien ? »

« Oui. Il retombe toujours sur ses pattes. » assura Kurt.

« J'ai pas envie de rentrer... » soupira le brun.

« Il le faut, Blaine, tu le sais bien. »

« Ouais. »

* * *

**1 an plus tard. Le 07 mai 1899. **

* * *

« Blaine ! Où es-tu ? » rit Kurt en se relevant.

« Dans un champs de maïs. » pouffa Blaine au loin.

Kurt s'élança en direction de la voix en riant, courant dans les champs en cherchant une masse de boucles brunes. Puis soudain il vit son ami, et se jeta sur lui, pour se retrouver au dessus de Blaine, à terre, leurs visages à une proximité assez importante.

« Je te hais. Plus jamais je ne sécherai le travail avec toi. » sourit-il en reprenant son souffle.

« Kurt... tu m'as déjà dis ça la semaine dernière. » répliqua Blaine en lui replaçant deux mèches tombées sur son front.

Kurt descendit de sa position assez incommodante et s'allongea près de son ami.

« Tu te rends compte, Blaine ? Je vais avoir 17 ans demain. » murmura-t-il en sentant le souffle de son ami contre son cou.

« J'aimerais connaître mon anniversaire... » soupira celui-ci avant d'arracher une petite fleur à proximité de lui et de la placer dans les cheveux blondissant l'été de Kurt.

« Tu connais ton âge, c'est déjà bien. J'espère que Betty ne s'est pas encore perché sur le toit de ma cabane. » rigola-t-il en pensant à ses chèvres qu'il avait abandonné ainsi que sa guitare en voyant son ami arriver et lui expliquer qu'il s'était enfuit du champs où il travaillait avec Finn.

Finn qui d'ailleurs allait bien mieux qu'il y a plus d'un an, et dont l'épaule semblait fonctionner comme avant.

« Demain on va aller vendre tes œuvres au bourg de Sainte-Sophie n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Blaine.

« Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé. Malheureusement il est plus loin que Sainte-Anne, là où vont mes parents, qui est à moins de deux heures d'ici. Il nous faut à chaque fois plus de trois heures pour s'y rendre... » soupira Kurt.

« Oh, il faut que je te montre quelque chose ! » réalisa Blaine en sortant un papier de sa veste qu'il tendit à son ami.

C'était une feuille d'écriture. Kurt s'acharnait à vouloir apprendre à Blaine à écrire et lire, et bien que celui-ci ait appris très facilement à jouer de la guitare, l'affaire était plus difficile lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre la plume en main ou de déchiffrer un texte. Le bouclé apprenait lentement, certes, mais Kurt s'était donné pour mission de lui apprendre, alors il lui apprendrait.

« C'est bien, Blaine ! » s'écria-t-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Blaine rougit et se releva, entraînant son ami à travers l'étendue de collines, de plaines, et de montagnes qui s'étalait devant eux et qu'il connaissait maintenant presque aussi bien que Kurt.

Il coururent à travers les champs, leurs mains soudées l'une à l'autre, et le vent faisant voler leur chapeaux de paille. Leurs rires s'élevaient dans la montagne tandis qu'ils s'élançaient vers leur cabane magique dans laquelle ils passaient leur temps libre à chanter et peindre, à rire et apprendre, ou à sentir leur cœur battre dans leur poitrine à la vue de l'autre.

* * *

« Blaine, je sais que tu crois que tu peux partir comme ça en plein boulot mais tu ne peux pas ! » s'écria Burt Hummel en voyant ses deux fils rentrer en riant alors que le brun les avait abandonné.

« Je suis désolé, Burt. » dit Blaine en baissant la tête.

« Je sais que ça t'énerve que Kurt n'ait pas autant de boulot que toi, et que t'aimerais pouvoir te reposer en gardant des chèvres comme lui, mais ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai pas envie de te gronder, Blaine, mais c'est la vingtième fois que tu fais ça depuis que tu es chez nous. Ça fait beaucoup. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerais plus, Burt. »

« Tu m'as dis ça les 19 autres fois et ça ne t'as pas empêché de recommencer... » soupira le vieil homme « Allez, va. » dit-il en le poussant à l'intérieur de la chaumière.

* * *

**Le 08 mai 1899. Le lendemain.**

* * *

« Mes chers frères et sœurs, pour clôturer cette messe, j'aimerais vous adresser quelques mots pour informer les plus ignorants d'une maladie grave et un péché appelée l'homosexualité. L'homosexualité est une maladie mentale qui peut toucher n'importe qui, et qui consiste à faire aimer les femmes aux femmes, et les hommes aux hommes. Si vous sentez que vous aimez quelqu'un du même sexe que vous, venez me voir immédiatement, je vous aiderais à guérir cela. Sachez tous que l'homosexualité est un péché, il faut vous en débarrasser au plus vite. Ne soyez pas un pêcheur passif, battez-vous pour être un pêcheur actif qui se débarrasse de ses péchés ! Sur ceux, frères et sœurs, je vous souhaite un bon dimanche. » termina le curé George.

« C'est n'importe quoi ce qu'il a dit le père George à la messe ! » s'énerva Blaine tandis qu'ils étaient sur la route de Sainte-Sophie, après que Kurt eut son anniversaire souhaité par tous ses amis.

« Je ne sais pas trop... Les homosexuels sont mal-vus Blaine... » répondit Kurt timidement.

« Et bien moi je ne pense pas que ce soit une maladie mentale, l'homosexualité. Je pense juste que ce sont des gens complètement normaux qui ont juste fait ''l'erreur'' d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe qu'eux et qui sont juste des être-humains qui aiment. L'amour est le même. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, on ne devrait pas écouter le discours intolérant du curé George. Un jour, j'écrirais un livre mettant en scène un couple homosexuel et on sera les deux héros principaux et ça ferait scandale et tout le monde me haïra et me traitera de monstres parce qu'ils croiront que je le suis vraiment mais moi je rirai parce que je saurai que des années plus tard je serai une star et un sauveur de la nation ! » s'écria Kurt en se laissant emporter.

Blaine sourit au visage adorable et plein d'ambition de son ami.

« Tu pourrais peindre deux homosexuels aussi. » rajouta-t-il.

« Oui... »

Beaucoup de non-dits étaient derrière cette discussion.

* * *

« Oh, mais qu'est-ce que tu es doué mon petit ! » s'exclama une vieille bourgeoise, achetant plusieurs œuvres de Kurt avec passion.

« Merci madame. » sourit Kurt en lui tendant ses tableaux.

« Et voilà, on a vendu tout ce que je voulais vendre ! On peut même flâner dans le bourg avant de rentrer pour mon repas d'anniversaire. » reprit-il lorsque la dame se fut éloignée.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais qu'on rentre. Je ne me sens pas très bien. » mentit Blaine.

« Oh. Okay, on y va. »

Ils furent rentrés pour les sept heures, et Blaine emmena directement Kurt vers leur cabane avant que le soleil ne tombe. Une fois à l'intérieur, Blaine ferma la porte et alluma la petite lampe à pétrole avant de s'emparer de leur guitare et de commencer à chanter. C'était une chanson qui racontait l'histoire d'un rêve adolescent, parlant d'amour et de folies de jeunesse. Blaine l'avait écrit lui-même, et il en était très fier.

« C'était magnifique, Blaine. » lâcha finalement Kurt en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avant de sauter au cou de son ami.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » répondit simplement le bouclé en lui tendant une petite boîte emballée dans un papier couleur bleu ciel, comme les yeux du châtain.

Kurt ouvrit lentement la boîte, et poussa un petit couinement d'émotion en découvrant son contenu.

C'était un nœud papillon rouge, la couleur préférée de Blaine.

« Je veux que tu la portes le jour où tu présenteras tes œuvres dans une grande salle, comme ça tu penseras à moi. » sourit Blaine.

« Merci... Merci, merci, merci. » souffla Kurt en plongeant son visage dans le creux du cou de son ami. En relevant la tête, ses lèvres frôlèrent celles du brun, mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, trop occupé a essayer son cadeau. Blaine sentit ce baiser impromptu, et sentit son cœur se détacher de sa poitrine.

« Comment suis-je ? » interrogea le berger en se tournant enfin vers le bouclé, portant son cadeau.

« Sublime. » chuchota Blaine, toujours aussi étonnée de la beauté de son ami.

« Toi aussi. » sourit doucement Kurt en le recoiffant tendrement.

« On rentre ? Je suis sûr qu'ils nous attendent. » proposa Blaine, peu enchanté à l'idée de quitter son tête-à-tête avec son ami.

« Tu as raison. On rentre. »

* * *

Voilà pour la partie 3 ! Premier saut dans le temps !

Je voulais aussi préciser que j'ai été un peu narcissique sur la date d'anniversaire de Kurt et que j'ai choisi la mienne, mais j'avais pas d'idée... *c'est ça trouve-toi des excuses*

Et aussi, je voulais dire que la chanson que chante Blaine est bien évidemment teenage dream, ou du moins une ébauche de cette chanson, écrite plus d'un siècle avant sa sortie réelle x)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, toujours le même discours,** followez** l'histoire, **favoritez**-la et/ou laissez-moi une **review** s'il vous plaît, j'adore les **reviews.** Genre, vraiment.

A la semaine prochaine !

Axelle.


	4. Partie 4 : Sentiments et fuite

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour la partie 4 qui est assez courte je suis désolée :(

_[Reviews]  
**Klaineuse** : Merci beaucoup pour tout 3 Et haha, tu verras bien ;) A la prochaine !_

_**CeliaCom7** : Merci ! Et oui, le curé est horrible mais c'est exactement ce qu'on pensait des gays à l'époque... _

_**VictoriaKlainer17** : Haha, c'est pas faute de vous avoir prévenu :p La raison pour laquelle j'ai fais passer un an (et tu fais bien de t'y habituer, les sauts dans le temps vont être très, très, très fréquents) est que je voulais que mon histoire se déroule sur plusieurs années, durant une grande partie de la vie de Kurt et Blaine. Et oui, ils sont trop mignons nos bébés ! Ouais pour une fois haha, et Chris est l'amour de ma vie donc j'approuve totalement ton message. Merci beaucoup, en espérant que tu apprécie ce chapitre (ce qui, je crois, va être le cas ;))_

_**Klainekisses** : Haha, ouais c'était sexy j'avoue. Ouais, le curé je l'emmerdos complètementos aussi. Et je ne connaissos pas le pays des cerises, tu m'expliques ? x)  
Sinon, tu voulais ton Kurt réticent ? Ben le voilà (presque) dans ce chapitre ! :pNon en fait pas vraiment mais bon. Tu verras ;) Moi en fait j'aime Brittana qu'en fic, c'est pour ça qu'elles sont présentes dans toutes mes fics alors qu'en vrai dans la série je peux blairer ni Brittany, ni Santana et que le Brittana me fait chieros, mais en fic je kiffos. Brefos. Et Burt est un amooooour. Pas vraiment dans ma fic mais dans la série c'est le bestoooooos. Voilà, j'avais besoin de le dire. Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ta review ? Je n'en sais rienos. Bonne lecture bananette ;)_

**/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas et ça me fait assez chier je dois dire.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Partie 4 : Sentiments et fuite.**_

**1 an plus tard. 08 mai 1900.**

« Ah ! Que j'aime Dimanche ! » s'exclama Blaine en sautant dans l'eau avec passion.

« Tu m'éclabousses, Blaine, et si tu sautes encore, je risque de voir tes fesses sortir de l'eau. » blagua Kurt, aussi heureux que son ami.

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés seuls à seuls ! Nos dimanches m'avaient manqués ! » s'écria encore Blaine en nageant vers le châtain.

« Ça fait deux semaines, Blaine. » rit le berger.

« Oui, et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Finn a tenu à nous coller dimanche dernier. » grogna le brun.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il digère mal les fiançailles de Rachel et de Jesse. » expliqua Kurt.

« Oui, mais il est avec Quinn. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il ne l'aime pas. Il est amoureux de la Berry depuis qu'elle a emménagé ici, il y a plus de 10 ans. » sourit le plus âgé au souvenir de la venue de Rachel.

« D'ailleurs, comment ça va avec Santana ? » demanda Blaine, en essayant de prendre un air détaché.

« Bah ça va bien. Mais je pense que Brittany veut qu'on ressorte ensemble. » lança Kurt en s'allongeant sur l'herbe après s'être couvert d'une serviette.

« Oh. Et tu vas choisir qui ? » interrogea le bouclé en remontant aussi.

« Je pencherais plus pour Santana. Elle est plus intelligente, plus sexy, et aussi plus chaude. »

« Plus chaude ? » questionna Blaine, n'aimant pas trop la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Ben, tu sais, elle me laisse plus la toucher. » rit timidement Kurt.

« Tu... Tu l'as déjà fais ? » demanda-t-il, ne cachant presque plus sa jalousie.

« Non, gros bêta. J'attends la bonne personne. Mais bon j'ai déjà touché sa poitrine. » sourit fièrement Kurt.

« D'ailleurs, t'en as pas marre de sortir avec toutes les filles du village ?! » cria presque le brun, sous la colère et la jalousie. « Parce que depuis que je suis ici, tu es sorti avec plus de 5 filles. »

« Les filles m'aiment, que veux-tu. » pouffa le berger. « Et toi, pourquoi tu n'as pas encore de copine ? En deux ans, tu en as bien trouvé une qui te plaît, non ? » interrogea-t-il.

Blaine sentit son cœur se détacher. Ils étaient arrivés à LA conversation.

« J'aime quelqu'un avec qui je ne peux pas être, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas de copines. » répondit-il évasivement.

« Oh. » lâcha Kurt, comprenant qu'il y avait de nombreuses choses que Blaine lui cachaient. « Tu veux qu'on aille au champs pour que je te peigne ? »

* * *

« Joyeux anniversaire Kurt ! » s'écrièrent joyeusement les adolescents lorsque Kurt rentra chez lui suivit de Blaine. Ils étaient tous là : Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Jake, Artie, Brittany, Sam, et Santana, tous les New Directions. C'était le nom qu'ils avaient donnés à la bande, c'était l'idée de Will, qui avait lancé cela en voyant les jeunes attendre Kurt l'année précédente.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama Kurt « Vous m'avez fait peur ! Merci pour la surprise ! »

Rachel, Quinn et Brittany lui avaient préparé un énorme gâteau avec l'aide de Carol. Puck et Jake avaient réussis à ramener des bouteilles de bière en douce, Jesse, Finn, Sam et Artie lui offrirent un énorme livre sur les grands peintres, et Kurt soupçonna Blaine de les avoir aidé à choisir le type de livre. Enfin, Santana, lui fit une demande peu commune.

Tandis qu'ils étaient tous réunis loin des parents dans la grange, à boire de la bière et rigoler, Santana s'approcha discrètement de son petit-ami.

« Kurt... Moi je veux te faire un cadeau original. Ce soir, rendez-vous ici à minuit tapantes. » chuchota-t-elle.

Kurt ne comprit pas ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais acquiesça.

Blaine, qui n'avait pas pû s'empêcher d'écouter, comprit avec horreur que son ami allait sauter le pas avec cette petite diablesse de Santana. Il essaya en vain de se concentrer sur la conversation ennuyeuse sur la chasse de Jake et Puck, mais n'y arriva pas. La jalousie et la peur d'être remplacé par son ami le tua à petit feu durant la soirée. Ainsi, lorsque les adolescents quittèrent leur ami en lui souhaitant une énième fois ses 18 ans, Blaine ne put toucher à son potage, et fit semblant de dormir pour suivre son ami jusque dans la grange à minuit. Il se cacha derrière une botte de foin.

« Salut beau gosse. » lâcha Santana quand elle vit son petit-ami arriver.

« Hey Santana. Tu es magnifique. » dit Kurt en embrassant sa copine. Cette vision serra le cœur de Blaine. « Alors, quelle surprise tu m'as préparé ? » interrogea-t-il sérieusement. Santana rit.

« Toi, tu n'as pas compris où je voulais en venir. »

« Heu... Non ? » Il posa cela comme une question, étant de plus en plus perdu.

« Ton cadeau, c'est moi. » lança-t-elle en prenant les mains du berger pour les placer sur sa taille avant de l'embrasser fougueusement et de le pousser sur une botte de foin. « Moi tout entière. » ajouta-t-elle entre deux baisers.

« Oh. » souffla Kurt avant de l'embrasser de plus belle.

Après de longues minutes d'embrassades de plus en plus profondes, Santana commença à défaire la chemise de Kurt, et passa ses mains sur son torse avec passion. Elle enleva son propre tee-shirt, et prit commença à enlever la ceinture de son petit-ami. De son côté, Blaine blêmit. Il allait voir son meilleur ami perdre sa virginité.

Mais lorsqu'elle commença à déboutonner son pantalon, Kurt s'écria : « Arrête ! »

Elle arrêta son mouvement et le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Je... Je ne suis pas prêt. » bredouilla-t-il.

« Tu rigoles ? » cracha-t-elle en se relevant, époussetant sa jupe d'un geste de la main.

« Non, je suis sérieux. Je veux dire, tu es sexy et magnifique, mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer. » lâcha Kurt en remettant sa ceinture en place. Blaine faillit s'évanouir en apprenant ça. Son cœur se brisa.

« Moi aussi. » annonça-t-elle en se calmant.

« Brittany ? » devina-t-il.

« Comment tu sais ?! » s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise après avoir remis son haut.

« Je l'ai remarqué, c'est tout. Mais ne t'en fais pas, personne d'autre ne l'a vu. » sourit-il en finissant de reboutonner sa chemise.

« Merci, Kurt. » dit-elle finalement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et partir.

Kurt se retrouva seul, et souffla avant de rentrer pour dormir.

* * *

**1 an plus tard. 26 août 1901.**

* * *

« Kurt ? Kurt où es-tu ? » lança Blaine en plein milieu de la forêt.

Il continua son chemin entre les arbres, puis sentit deux mains se placer sur sa bouche et sa hanche pour l'attirer vers lui.

« Je suis là. » souffla Kurt en le plaquant doucement contre l'arbre.

« J'avais cru comprendre. » sourit le brun.

Le châtain lui prit la main et ils se remirent à marcher. Soudain, ils furent attirés par des bruits spéciaux. Leurs mains se détachèrent lorsqu'ils virent Finn et Rachel en train de s'embrasser fougueusement dans une position assez explicite, derrière un buisson.

« Finn ?! Rachel ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » s'écria Kurt, une expression de choc extrême collé sur le visage.

Les deux amants se détachèrent brusquement, poussant un halètement de surprise, et rougirent comme des fous.

« On s'aime depuis 3 ans. » lâcha finalement Finn en baissant la tête.

« Mais mon père veut me marier à Jesse et Finn est promis à Quinn. » continua Rachel en prenant la main de son meilleur-ami « Je t'en prie Kurt, ne dis rien à personne. Mon mariage avec Jesse est dans trois mois, et l'on profite l'un de l'autre tant qu'il est encore temps. »

« Je ne dirais rien. » répondit-il sincèrement « Je vous laisse. Finn, ne rentre pas trop tard. »

Il tira un peu Blaine par le poignet avant de sortir de la forêt et de tomber sur un coin de la montagne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

« Je suis choqué mais heureux pour Finn à la fois. Je veux dire, il aime Rachel depuis si longtemps... de savoir qu'elle l'aime aussi finalement me rends heureux pour lui. Mais c'est triste, un amour interdit. » soupira Kurt.

« On dirait un peu notre histoire. » ajouta Blaine. Les mots sortirent tous seuls de sa gorge, et avant qu'il n'ait pû retenir quoi que ce soit, Kurt était retourné les yeux écarquillés. C'était la première fois qu'ils abordaient la question de leur relation ambiguë.

« Je suis désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je... » mais Blaine ne put continuer, il fut coupé par des lèvres humides sur les siennes. Kurt l'entraîna dans un baiser presque chaste à lui en faire tourner la tête, le poussant un peu contre un arbre. Lorsqu'il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, Blaine resta quelques instants, rouge, haletant, perdu. Mais Kurt se redressa comme si de rien n'était, et reprit sa balade en direction de la montagne. Il se retourna de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard, encore rouge de son acte, et lança : « Alors, tu viens ? Je dois te peindre, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Blaine le suivit, frémissant de bonheur, voulant goûter à nouveau ses lèvres, les douces et délicieuses lèvres de Kurt, encore une fois, après tant d'attente.

* * *

Voilà pour la partie 4 ! C'est enfin arrivé :D

Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de** favoriter**, **follower** et surtout **REVIEWER** ! C'est notre seul salaire pour notre travail, c'est vraiment important.

A la semaine prochaine !

Axelle.


	5. Partie 5 : Acceptation des sentiments

Hello ! Me revoilà pour la partie 5 qui est hélas, à nouveau très courte mais très très trèèèèèèès importante :D

_[Reviews]  
**Klaineuse :** Merci beaucoup ! Ouais, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai à dire. Ah oui, il y a aussi : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii._

_**CeliaCom7 :** Cool n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'emploierais pour décrire le Finchel de ma fic, mais bon x) Sinon, ouais désolé, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de mon moment Kurtana dans cette fic. Sinon pour le baiser, c'est totalement normal que tu ressentes ça mais je trouve qu'il rend exactement comme je le voulais : simple, maladroit, et impromptu. Pour le baiser passionnel, tu vas être servie... bah maintenant en fait ;)_

_**VictoriaKlainer17** : Ah bah désolé mais moi j'adore les sauts dans le temps. Ils laissent place à l'imagination du lecteur et permettent de mieux situer l'action je trouve. Et j'ai mis du temps à comprendre de quelle relation tu parlais, puis j'en ai déduis que tu parlais de Finchel. Il faut se rappeler que ce couple n'est qu'un arrière plan, il est là pour deux raisons : 1) montrer que les mariages à cette époque jusqu'à encore très récemment était arrangés et sans amour; 2) montrer un Finn un peu mignon après le comportement méchant qu'il a eu envers son frère. Je suis désolé si ça t'a déçu ou quoi en tout cas._

_**Mia-zure :** Eh oui, c'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas y changer grand-chose. Merci beaucoup, en espérant revoir une review de ta part !_

_**pluspetitpoisson** : Wow, merci beaucoup ! Oui, ce baiser est leur tout premier, et oui leur relation est très très ambigüe, mais j'adore ça. Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et n'hésite pas à me reviewer à nouveau si telle en est ton envie ! _

_**NoName :** Merci beaucoup, et oui ça me fait tellement, tellement plaisir, tu peux pas savoir. Et pour les lecteurs sous-marins, j'avoue que j'en suis une moi-même alors je ne blâme personne haha, mais en tout cas je suis contente qu'il y ait des gens qui ne suivent pas mon exemple. A la prochaine, et ouiii s'il te plaît review encore *yeux de chiot battu aka Darren Criss*._

_**InsaneRhubarbe :** Ouiiiiiiii, une nouvelle review de ta part :D Et oui, le bon vieux teenage dream sera toujours tellement important pour nous Klainers. Merci beaucoup de me supporter sur l'idée du saut dans le temps, tu dois bien être la (ou le ou ne sait jamais) seul(e) à penser ça. Et ouiiiiiii oh mon dieu tu viens de me refaire penser à cette chanson que mon père me fait écouter depuis toujours et que j'adoooooore vraiment beaucoup. Je t'envoie moi aussi plein de zoubis, à la prochaine !_

**/!\** Sinon ! Je pars en vacances pendant 10 jours à partir de lundi et je n'aurais pas internet *va se suicider*, ce qui signifie : pas de chapitres la semaine prochaine mais on reprend le samedi d'après. Désolé :(

**/!\ Klaine et Glee appartiennent toujours à Ryan Murphy et la fox, même si j'ai cru le contraire pendant mon rêve la nuit dernière.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Partie 5 : Acceptation des sentiments.**_

**1 an plus tard. Le 6 juillet 1902.**

« Allez Blaine, il faut rentrer. On va être en retard pour le dîner. » annonça Kurt en posant son carnet à dessin et arrachant presque la guitare des mains de son ami.

« Déjà ? Mais j'allais jouer là ! » râla Blaine en se relevant tout de même.

« Tu joues depuis 2 heures je te rappelle. » sourit le châtain en fermant la porte de leur cabane.

Blaine grogna et prit la main de son ami avant de le suivre pour rentrer chez eux.  
Depuis le baiser, ils s'étaient quelques fois abandonnés à la passion dévorante de leur jeune amour, mais à chaque fois ils se détachaient et faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Blaine ne savait pas si pour lui leurs baisers étaient sérieux, ou s'il était juste un passe-temps pour le berger, et cela le rendait fou.

« Blaine à quoi tu penses ? » interrogea Kurt en voyant que son ami était dans les nuages.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est, Kurt ? » demanda Blaine avec anxiosité.

« Heu... Des paysans, non ? » rit nerveusement son ami en continuant à marcher.

« Tu ne m'as pas compris. J'ai dis : Qu'est-ce que toi et moi, nous, sommes ? » répéta le bouclé en tirant le bras de son ami pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas, Blaine. » se dégagea Kurt en repartant.

Blaine resta silencieux, de plus en plus perdu dans ses sentiments.

Mais Kurt se retourna vers lui, les yeux voilés de tristesse.

« Je ne veux pas mettre de nom sur ce que nous sommes parce que j'ai toujours aimé ignorer le savoir. J'ai toujours voulu ne me poser aucune question. Ne remets pas tout en question, Blaine, pas maintenant. » supplia-t-il en reprenant son chemin.

« Okay. » souffla-t-il en le suivant.

Une fois chez eux, Blaine et Kurt s'installèrent à table aux côtés de Finn et Burt, attendant le poisson fraîchement pêché par les Evans.

« Bon. J'ai essayé de faire durer cette question le plus longtemps possible, mais avec les récentes fiançailles de Finn avec Quinn et le mariage de la petite Rachel, je me dois de vous poser la question : A quand le mariage ? » interrogea Burt.  
Kurt manqua de s'étouffer avec son poisson, et Blaine recracha la moitié de son verre d'eau sur sa propre chemise.

« Burt, ne leur met pas la pression. » gronda Carol.

« Non, mais il faut qu'ils se marient. Finn est majeur dans un mois, il va pouvoir se marier et faire venir Quinn à la ferme avec nous, alors je me demandais si vous aviez des futures femmes en vue. » se défendit le chauve.

« J'aime bien Santana et Brittany, mais je ne veux pas me marier. Pas encore. » répondit Kurt en se recoiffant légèrement.

« Okay. Tu sais que je ne te forcerais à rien, Kurt. Et toi Blaine, pas de copine ? »

« Je... Non. Le mariage ne m'intéresse pas pour l'instant. » répondit Blaine, essayant de ne pas trahir sa profonde envie de s'enfuir.

« D'accord. Désolé de vous avoir embêté. » lâcha Burt.

A la fin du repas, Kurt prétexta qu'il avait oublié de remplir les abreuvoirs de ses moutons pour y aller avec Blaine. Une fois la porte de la grange fermée, Blaine se fit violemment pousser sur une botte de foin. Kurt se laissa tomber sur lui, et commença à l'embrasser. Pour une fois ce n'était pas un baiser chaste, cette fois-ci c'était un vrai baiser, plein de langue, de dents, de salive, et de nez s'entrechoquant. Tandis que la langue de Kurt chatouillait la sienne, Blaine sentit des mains se glisser sous son son tee-shirt avec désir, et il laissait ses propres mains se poser sur le bas du dos de son ami. Lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air, ils se détachèrent avec déception, et leurs mains s'arrêtèrent de découvrir le corps de l'autre.

« Cette histoire de mariage m'a fait comprendre que... peu importe qui je prétends être, peu importe le nombre de filles avec lesquelles je sors... il n'y a que toi. » souffla le châtain en l'embrassant à nouveau.

« Tu es le seul aussi. » lâcha Blaine entre deux baisers passionnés. « Ben dis donc, tu as une histoire avec les bottes de foins. » blagua-t-il.  
« Hein ? » interrogea Kurt.

« Oups. Je viens de me faire découvrir tout seul. » rit le bouclé « Je t'ai espionné lorsque tu devais passer le pas avec Santana. J'étais jaloux. »

« Tu as eu la partie où j'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas le faire parce que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre dans mes pensées ? » questionna le berger, un petit sourire en coin.

« Oui... ? »

« Et ça ne t'as pas rassuré ? »

« Ben en fait, je n'ai pas pensé que ça pourrait être moi... » avoua Blaine timidement.

Kurt rit, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Oh, Blaine, que j'aime ta naïveté ! » lança-t-il.

« Et moi je t'aime tout entier. » soupira Blaine avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Il prit peur, avant de se rendre compte que la bouche de son amant était à nouveau sur la sienne.

« Je t'aime aussi, Blaine. » sourit Kurt en l'embrassant à nouveau.

« Vraiment ? » questionna-t-il, sentant son cœur s'affoler à cette pensée.

« Vraiment. Tu sais depuis quand ? Depuis le moment où je t'ai vu sauvé Betty sur ce pan de montagne. Tu étais si beau, si courageux, si... si Blaine. » souffla le châtain.

« Je t'aime depuis la seconde où tu m'as envoyé ton premier sourire. » lâcha le brun.

Et un autre baiser.

* * *

Et voilà notre petit Klaine adoré ensemble *cœurs dans les yeux* :3 J'espère que cette partie vous a plu, comme d'hab **followez**,** favoritez**, et **reviewez** (s'il vous plaiiiiiiiit?) pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Je vous aime, rendez-vous dans deux petites semaines.

Axelle.


	6. Partie 6 : Une invitée surprise

Bonjour !

Je vous souhaite à tous une très très bonne année ! Mon année 2014 a été horrible mais je sens que celle-là sera meilleure, et j'espère que la votre aussi ! (oh, que je suis nulle à souhaiter les vœux...)

Bref, sinon, je suis revenue de vacances ! Ouiiiiiiii ! Avec un chapitre qui va **tout** changer héhé...

_[Reviews]_  
_**Klaineuse :** Ouiiiiii ils s'aiment :D Merci de m'autoriser à partir en vacances x) Et tu verras haha, je pense que les complications seront là où tu ne t'y attendras pas. ;) Bisous !_

_**Mia-zure :** Merci, et oui haha, mais ne t'inquiète pas, le citron est pour bientôt ;)_

_**CeliaCom7** : Niark, niark, niark... me menacerais-tu ? :p _

_**NoName** : Ouiiiiiii, je sais que je suis convaincante, hein ? ;) Eh oui, mes chapitres sont trop courts, je le sais bien... :( Mais ça va bientôt se rallonger :D Et oui, leur premier baiser est d'abord nié par Kurt puis dans le dernier chapitre il avoue ses sentiments à Blaine et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes :D Tu verras pour les soucis, ils vont peut-être là où tu t'y attends le moins ;) Ouiiiiiii review encore, review encore ! Allez NoName, soit sympa... ;) *yeux de pas chien battu, mais de Darren sexy... allez, en l'honneur de Klaine* Salut !_

_**VictoriaKlainer17** : Ah okay x) Contente que tu ais aimé :)_

_**Klainekisses** : J'ADORE CETTE CHANSON OMG SAMCEDES EST GENRE TROP PARFAIT DESSUS bref ta gueule Axelle. Et COMMENT oses-tu m'enquiquiner ? Je suis gentille moi :'( MY ANACONDA DON'T. MY ANACONDA DON'T... bref j'avais dis que je me la fermais. Merci, merci sinon 3 You are the Blaine to my Kurt bitch 3 Et t'as intérêt à m'aimer plus que mon chapitre. Non mais. I WILL LOVE YOOOOOOOOU, UNTIL MY DYIIIIIIIING DAAAAAAAAY. Love. _

**/!\ Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'acheter les droits de Klaine et de Glee, désolé.  
**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Partie 6 : Une invitée surprise.**_

* * *

**1 an plus tard. 08 Mai 1903.**

* * *

« Hum.. Blaine, remonte tes mains, sinon on va avoir un petit problème. » blagua Kurt entre deux baisers fougueux avec son amant, repoussant gentiment ses mains qui caressaient l'arrière de ses cuisses.

« Je te souhaite juste un très joyeux anniversaire. » sourit Blaine en l'embrassant à nouveau.

« Tu te rends compte ? J'ai 21 ans. Je suis majeur, maintenant. » souffla le berger en posant son front contre celui du bouclé.

« Et tu es un un majeur très sexy. » pouffa Blaine, en lui caressant doucement le torse.

« Désolé de casser ton élan, mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on remonte. Papa va commencer à nous chercher et va mal prendre la fait de voir son fils se faire peloter par son fils adoptif dans la grange alors qu'ils lui avaient dit qu'ils allaient donner à boire aux chèvres. » rit Kurt en tapant sur les fesses de Blaine pour lui dire de se relever de lui. Celui-ci grogna mais s'exécuta.

« Désolé papa, Betty a encore fait des siennes. » s'excusa rapidement Kurt en se rendant à table, avant de remarquer la vieille dame qui se tenait aux côtés de son père. « Grand-mère ? » trembla-t-il sous le choc, s'élançant vers elle.

« Tu as cru que je raterais ton vingt-et-unième anniversaire ? Et bien tu t'es trompé. » sourit la dame, le prenant dans ses bras. « Laisse-moi t'admirer un peu... Oh, mais qu'est-ce que tu as grandi mon enfant ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu te faisais encore porter sur les épaules de ton père. »

« J'avais 8 ans, grand-mère. » rit Kurt.

« C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis la mort d'Elizabeth... J'ai rencontré la bonne femme qui la remplace, et je pense qu'elle se débrouille plutôt bien. Quant à ton empoté de demi-frère, il est bêta mais affectueux. Tu m'as manqué Kurt, et j'avais envie de découvrir cette famille dont tu me parlais dans toutes tes lettres. » expliqua-t-elle en s'installant à table, tandis que Finn et Carol revenait de la cuisine. « Ne serait-ce pas le fameux Blaine ? » continua-t-elle en désignant Blaine, timidement debout dans un coin de la pièce, se sentant de trop. Il sourit en pensant que Kurt lui avait parlé de lui dans ses lettres.

« Oui, en effet. » sourit fièrement Kurt.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Blaine. » salua-t-elle en lui tendant sa main qu'il baisa avec attention.

« Moi de même, madame. » répondit-il humblement.

Il s'avéra que derrière ses airs de grande dame de la noblesse, Tonya Hummel était une grand-mère très détendue et affectueuse. Après une bonne heure de discussion avec son petit-fils, elle décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller trouver ses amis. Pendant ce temps, elle pourrait parler à son gendre de la requête qu'elle avait pour Kurt.

« Bon, les enfants, allez faire un tour dehors. Tu as bien des amis à aller voir, non ? Allez, ce n'est pas tous les jours son anniversaire ! » lança la vieille dame en poussant légèrement les trois jeunes adultes en dehors de la chaumière.

« On va voir la bande ? » proposa Blaine.

« Je... Je ne préfère pas. » grogna Finn.

« Finn, tu ne vas pas fuir Rachel toute ta vie ! Je sais que c'est horrible comme histoire, que c'était ton âme-sœur et que tu vas épouser Quinn, mais... il faut que tu arrêtes de déprimer et que tu montres à tout le monde qu'il ne se passe rien de spécial dans ta vie, que tu ne souffres pas. » ordonna Kurt en posant une main sur le dos de son frère.

« Tu as raison. »

La bande était au grand complet. Tellement de choses avaient changées depuis l'arrivée de Blaine. En 5 ans, ils avaient tous logiquement grandis, avaient tous aimés, s'étaient disputés, s'étaient réconciliés, avaient perdus des membres de leurs familles, avaient changés... Rachel et Jesse étaient mariés et Rachel attendait un heureux événement. Finn et Quinn se mariaient dans 6 mois. Brittany et Santana étaient ensemble en secret, c'était les seules à connaître le secret de Kurt et Blaine. Puck allait à droite et à gauche, comme depuis des années. Artie sortait avec une certaine Kitty, plus jeune que lui. Jake était avec une certaine Marley. Sam se concentrait sur le boulot, car son père avait beaucoup de mal à nourrir toute sa famille. Quand à Kurt et Blaine, ils étaient ensemble. Ensemble sonnait peut-être bizarrement puisque rien n'avait trop changé depuis l'année dernière. Ils passaient toujours tout leur temps libre ensemble, avaient toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, la seule chose qui changeait était qu'ils s'embrassaient tout le temps et que parfois même, ils se laissaient aller au désir. Oh non, il n'avait pas passé le cap, loin de là. Mais ils se désiraient plus que tout au monde, et ils savaient que leur première fois serait parfaite. Ils s'aimaient en secret, mais au fond ils s'en fichaient leur amour caché par la forêt, le lac ou leur cabane leur suffisait.

« A Kurt ! » s'exclama Puck en levant son verre de champagne dans la grange des Hummel-Hudson.

« A Kurt ! » répétèrent tous les jeunes adultes. Blaine regarda Kurt avec amour, et il lui rendit son sourire.

« Merci les gars. » dit Kurt, ému.

« Un discours ! » ordonna Artie, déjà dans les brumes de l'alcool.

« Oui ! Un discours ! » insista Rachel.

« Un discours ! Un discours ! Un discours ! » s'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.

« Okay, okay. » rit le roi de la fête en se levant, tenant sa coupe de champagne à la main. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai 21 ans. Je veux dire, je nous revois quasiment tous encore enfants, courant dans les champs en chantant et riant... Et nous voilà maintenant. Pour ma part je cours toujours dans les champs en chantant et riant, mais... pour beaucoup ce n'est pas le cas. On a tous des responsabilités, on se construit tous un futur et... Je sais que certains comme Rachel et Jesse vont partir à Londres ou encore Sam va se trouver une petite-amie et Finn et Quinn vont se marier... On avance tous et j'ai l'impression que c'est la fin d'une ère. C'est la fin de notre jeunesse. Mais vous savez quoi, quoi qu'il arrive, que nos rêves se réalisent ou pas, je veux juste vous dire que je vous aime et que vous êtes une partie de moi les gars. Merci pour ces merveilleuses années d'amitié. » termina-t-il, l'émotion se lisant sur son visage.

« On t'aime tous aussi Kurt. » répondit Blaine, le regardant pour lui montrer que lui évidemment l'aimait différemment des autres.

« Je sais. » sourit le châtain.

La matinée s'écoula vite en compagnie de ses amis, et Kurt vit à peine le déjeuner arriver.

« Mon chéri, c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Dis au revoir à tes amis. » expliqua Carol à travers la porte de la grange.

Kurt s'exécuta et rentra dans la maison avec Blaine et Finn, heureux de retrouver sa grand-mère qui lui avait tellement manqué.

Ils mangea en racontant sa vie à sa grand-mère, lui demandant surtout des anecdotes de sa vie à Londres, des étoiles plein les yeux. Tout le monde autour de la table savait que le rêve de Kurt était de partir ici et de ne jamais en revenir. C'était un garçon de ville, et non de campagne, de culture, et non de travaux manuels, et cela, tout le village l'avait compris.

« Kurt mon chéri, tu irais me chercher les manuels d'écriture que je t'ai envoyé ? » demanda sa grand-mère à la fin du déjeuner.

Kurt se leva et s'en alla dans sa chambre farfouiller afin de retrouver les 10 manuels qu'elle lui envoyait chaque année depuis 10 ans. Finn alla retrouver Quinn et Carol alla cueillir des pêches au fond du jardin. Il ne restait donc que Burt et Blaine aux côtés de la vieille dame.

« Burt, il faut qu'on parle. » annonça-t-elle.

« Je... je vais y aller. » bredouilla Blaine en commençant à se lever.

« Non, reste. J'ai bien vu à quel point tu tenais à Kurt, tu peux entendre cette conversation. » sourit-elle. Blaine comprit qu'elle savait. Elle savait qu'il était fou amoureux de Kurt et elle ne le jugeait pas.

« Donc, Burt, je veux que Kurt vienne avec moi à Londres lorsque je partirais demain dans la matinée. » expliqua-t-elle. Blaine sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Tonya, nous en avons déjà parler, j'ai besoin de lui ici... » répondit Burt, ayant l'habitude de cette conversation.

« Pour quoi faire ? Traire des chèvres et jouer au berger ?! Tu sais très bien qu'il est malheureux ici. Enfin, vois la vérité en face, comment peux-t-il devenir un peintre reconnu alors qu'il reste coincé ici dans la cambrousse ?! »

« P... Peintre ? Depuis quand Kurt peint ?! » s'exclama Burt, apprenant la nouvelle sur le tas.

« Depuis la mort de sa mère. » dit Blaine.

« Tu... Tu le savais ?! » cria l'homme.  
« Oui. »

« Kurt m'en parlait aussi dans ses lettres. Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores à son sujet, Burt. SI tu veux réellement son bonheur, tu dois le laisser s'en aller. En plus il ne sera pas seul, il aura son amie Rachel avec son mari Jesse, et je serais là pour veiller sur lui. » confia-t-elle en souriant.

« Il doit rester avec moi. C'est une entreprise familiale ici, il la reprendra avec Finn lorsque ne serais plus là. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi. » lâcha-t-il.

« Burt, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Finn peut très bien reprendre la ferme seul. Kurt... Kurt est la personne la plus passionnée et la plus douée que je connaisse, non que le monde connaisse. Il est tellement, tellement doué dans ce qu'il fait. Et à chaque que je le vois peindre ou dessiner, je vois ses yeux briller et c'est la plus belle vision de l'univers. Vous devez le laisser poursuivre ses rêves. Pas les vôtres, les siens. » souffla-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il avait sûrement dépassé la limite.

« Je vais y réfléchir. » dit finalement Burt Hummel en sortant dehors.

Blaine resta quelques instants à côté de Tonya, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

« Tu aimes vraiment mon petit-fils, hein ? »

Ce fut la vieille dame qui brisa le silence.

« Bien sûr, Kurt est mon meilleur-ami. » tenta Blaine en essayant de rattraper son erreur.

« Blaine, arrête de mentir. Je vois bien que tu es amoureux de lui, et que lui aussi. » sourit-elle.

« Je... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » paniqua-t-il en se levant précipitamment.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas que Kurt aime les garçons ? Je l'ai sû avant lui. Et je l'aime tout de même. Il est la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse, et je suis si fière d'être la grand-mère d'un futur grand artiste. » dit-elle encore.

« Je... Je suis fier qu'il m'aime aussi. » lâcha Blaine, réellement ému par les propos de la femme.

« Tu es très courageux, tu sais ? Le laisser partir, faire tout pour qu'il parte, parce que tu sais qu'il sera plus heureux là-bas, même si toi tu seras malheureux sans lui. »

« Ce n'est pas ce dont l'amour est à propos ? Vouloir le bonheur de l'autre ? » sourit timidement Blaine.

« Je t'aime bien, Blaine, et je suis content que mon petit-fils soit avec toi. » finit-elle avant de se lever pour se chercher un verre d'eau tandis que Burt revenait à table, Carol à ses côtés.

« C'est bon, je les ai enfin trouvés ! » s'exclama Kurt, revenant à table. « Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement, voyant l'air grave de son père.

« Assis-toi. » exigea Burt, désignant une chaise d'un geste de la tête. « J'aurais aimé que Finn soit là, mais tant pis, on fera sans lui. Kurt, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et j'ai pris la décision la plus dure de ma vie. Demain matin, tu prendras le bateau avec ta grand-mère pour aller t'installer à ses côtés à Londres. »

Les mots semblèrent prendre le temps de s'imprimer dans le cerveau de Kurt, qui resta bouche bée.

« J'ai essayé de me voiler la face, mais tu n'es pas heureux ici en tant que simple fermier. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça. Tu appartiens à une grande ville moderne qui sera montrer tous les talents et développer les capacités de Kurt Hummel. Tu va partir, et même si tu vas tous terriblement nous manquer, je veux que tu y ailles, et que tu reviennes riche aux as et connu à en mourir. Parce que tu le mérites, Kurt. Tu vaux de l'or. » sourit le vieil homme, profondément ému.

« Je t'aime tellement papa. » lâcha Kurt après un long moment de silence, les larmes aux yeux, s'élançant dans les bras de son père.

« Je t'aime aussi. » glapit Burt, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir des sanglots.

Lorsqu'ils se défirent de cette étreinte entrecoupée par des larmes, But rajouta : « Allez gamin, tu as des adieux à faire à pas mal de monde je crois. Vas-y. »

Kurt sortit donc, accompagné de Blaine, et ils marchèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes, en direction de la maison de Jesse, qu'ils trouvèrent avec Rachel et Sam. Rachel poussa un petit cri aigu en apprenant qu'elle aurait son meilleur-ami avec elle à Londres, Sam resta bouche bée, provoquant les rires de Santana qui venaient de les rejoindre avec Brittany, rires qui se transformèrent en hurlements en espagnols d'incompréhension, Brittany fondant en pleurs et partant en courant chercher Finn, Quinn, Puck, Jake et Artie. Elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard, Puck et Jake criant tout autant que Santana, Finn ayant la bouche grande ouverte lui donnant un air encore plus idiot qu'habituellement, Quinn pleurant dans les bras de Brittany et Artie répétant à longueur de temps « mais pourquoi ? ». Le plus gros bazar que les monde ait connu.

« STOP ! » hurla Blaine, exaspéré. Le brouhaha cessa immédiatement. « On va tous se calmer maintenant ! Écoutez, on est tous déprimés que Kurt parte à part Rachel et Jesse, moi le premier, mais il faut penser à pourquoi il fait ça. Il poursuit ses rêves. Et même si ça me brise le cœur d'avoir à dire ça... » murmura-t-il, sentant sa voix se briser « Il doit partir. Parce qu'il appartient à Londres et aux villes qui sauront montrer son talent au reste du monde. Donc arrêtez d'être égoïstes quelques instants et juste... soyez heureux pour lui. S'il-vous-plaît. »

Toute la bande resta en silence pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, avant que Puck se décide à briser cet instant inconfortable.

« Tu vas me manquer, mec. » dit-il simplement en lui tapant dans l'épaule tout en le serrant dans ses bras d'une manière très masculine. Jake fut le suivant.

« Carrément. J'espère que tu réussiras là-bas. » ajouta le second Puckerman.

« Tu le mérites. » rajouta Quinn en le serrant chaudement dans ses bras.

« J'espère que tu rentreras après avoir fait pleins de bébés dauphins avec la Reine. » lança Brittany en lui déposant un baiser baveux sur la joue.

« Je te hais, petit con. » lâcha Santana en l'étouffant dans ses bras musclé, mouillant sa nuque de larmes.

« Ramène-moi un souvenir, yo ! » s'écria Artie en souriant faussement.

Puis Kurt se retrouva face à son frère.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » souffla ce dernier, l'air le plus dépité du monde.

« Papa a changé d'avis. » répondit simplement Kurt en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire.

« Tu sais quoi, je ne vais pas te serrer dans mes bras parce que tu ne pars pas tout de suite. Il nous reste bien quelques semaines, non ? »

« Non. Je pars demain. » répondit le châtain, s'attendant à la tempête qui arriva.

« QUOI ?! » hurlèrent-ils tous ensemble.

« Je repars avec ma grand-mère, demain matin. » répéta-t-il, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Et s'ensuivit de nombreuses larmes et de nombreux cris, déchirant petit à petit le cœur de Kurt.

Il fut 15 heures. Rachel dût rentrer préparer ses valises avec Jesse, partant dans quelques jours, Puck et Jake durent aller rejoindre leur père dans la forêt, Artie rentra avec Sam, Brittany et Santana et Quinn laissa Finn pour le laisser seul avec son frère et Blaine.

« Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer. » dit simplement Finn avant de partir en courant presque, comme pour fuir cette sourde vérité qui le tuait intérieurement, comme pour refuser le fait que son petit frère allait partir pour toujours, et peut-être ne jamais revenir.

Blaine embrassa doucement la joue de Kurt sur laquelle perlaient des larmes.

« Allez, viens, on doit préparer tes bagages. »

* * *

Oh, que je suis gentille, vous donner un chapitre bien triste en plus de la promo de Glee qui a peut-être un peu oublié mon Kurtie d'amour, non ? *message subliminal essayant de masquer sa rage immense de voir son 2e personnage préféré être massacrer par les scénaristes (Blaine) et son FREAKIN NUMBER ONE devenir un personnage de second plan alors que Kurt est l'amour de ma vie et il mérite limite une série pour lui tout seul. bref. c'était un peu long.*

Bref, à la revoyure jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, qui *spoilers* sera assez citronnée ;)

Oh, et n'oubliez pas ma gentille **review** :*

Axelle.


	7. Partie 7 : Dernière danse

Bonjour ! Me voilà de retour avec la partie 7 qui contient du **lemon** (héhé oui enfin). C'est du sexe lent, maladroit et timide mais je n'allais pas les faire baiser comme des lapins dès la première fois surtout à l'époque à laquelle ils vivent... Donc, ouais, tous les gens que ça pourraient choquer ou homophobes (même si je vois pas ce qu'un homophobe foutrait là), rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

Sinon, mauvaises nouvelles... mon clavier d'ordi ne marche plus ce qui fait que je n'ai pas avancer dans mon écriture et que je suis en train d'écrire cette intro sur l'ordi de ma mère (la lose) donc si je trouve pas une solution d'ici la semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas de chapitre à cette date mais la semaine prochaine. Bref. Désoléééééé :(

Sinon le titre de ce chapitre m'a été inspiré par une review (désolé j'ai oublié de qui c'était mais je t'envoie un gros bisous!) qui me parlait d'un autre chapitre en rapport avec la chanson Dernière danse de Kyo, et j'ai trouvé qu'elle était juste parfaite pour ce chapitre. Voilà pour l'explication !

_[Reviews]  
**Klaineuse :** Merci ! Oui elles étaient géniales merci ;) Wow... merci beaucoup c'est vraiment adorable. Et oui, bientôt viendra une traduction et deux autres fics en cours d'écriture que j'avance petit à petit. Crois-moi, j'ai tellement de fics en cours en même temps que je ne suis pas prête de quitter ce site avant mes 50 ans haha ! A la semaine prochaine :)_

_**Beeh :** Haha, tu verras ;) et oui dans la série c'est le bordel total tu l'as dis x)_

_**NoName** : NoName, mon amiiiiiii(e) ! Ouiiiii tu as remarqué x) Tu imagines bien :p Et tes suppositions sont intéressante, mais tu verras bien ;) Non il va rester, c'est vrai que j'avais pas pensé à ça mais il va rester à la ferme. A la semaine prochaine ! :)_

_**CeliaCom7** : Eh oui, notre Blaine est très amoureux... Ouais, ce soir je regarde les épisodes de vendredi alors on verra bien ;) A bientôt !_

_**klaineforever08** : Merci ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont vite se retrouver ;) Hâte de voir les épisodes de vendredi soir pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer ! _

**/!\ Glee et Klaine ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Sinon bonne lecture et bon retour de Glee à tous !

* * *

_**Partie 7 : Dernière danse.**_

Après avoir réuni toutes les affaires de Kurt dans une grande valise, ils ressortirent pour aller à l'endroit où ils étaient le mieux et qu'ils aimaient le plus : leur cabane.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et s'y installèrent, puis restèrent là, à regarder le sol, le plafond, ou les œuvres de Kurt, sans un mot.

« Alors c'est fini. » lâcha finalement Kurt, et Blaine sortit de sa contemplation d'un portrait de lui-même que Kurt avait fait le lendemain de leur rencontre. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis ce jour-là.  
« Au contraire, elles ne font que commencer pour toi. » tenta Blaine d'une voix rauque. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ce qu'allait devenir sa vie sans Kurt à présent.

« Je t'aime. » répondit simplement le châtain en se rapprochant de son amant. « Mais tu ne m'aimes pas autant visiblement puisque tu me laisses partir sans te battre. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Kurt... tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est difficile de te voir partir ? Mais je devais le faire. Je devais convaincre ton père de te laisser partir parce que je sais, Dieu s'il existe sait et l'univers entier sait que tu n'es pas fait pour être paysan. Tu es un artiste, Kurt. Tu es fait pour peindre, dessiner, chanter, composer, écrire... Tout ça, c'est qui tu es vraiment. Et ça me brise le cœur de t'imaginer loin de moi mais je dois le faire parce que c'est là-bas que tu seras le plus heureux. » récita Blaine, ne faisant pas attention à son cœur s'arrêtant, lentement et douloureusement, de battre.

« Ce sont dans tes bras que je suis le plus heureux. » souffla Kurt en l'embrassant. « Et même si je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans toi, je sais au moins que grâce à toi je vais poursuivre mes rêves, alors que toi tu vas rester ici. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi de me laisser partir, et ça prouve que tu m'aimes vraiment. Je t'aime Blaine, tellement. »

« Je t'aime aussi Kurt. » sourit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau, cette fois plus fougueusement, avec plus de tristesse et de désespoir à l'intérieur. Puis Kurt glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, et les choses se réchauffèrent beaucoup. Ils s'embrassaient souvent, avec la langue parfois, mais jamais ils n'avaient parlés du Moment avec un grand M. Sûrement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas grand chose sur le sujet, sûrement aussi parce qu'ils pensaient avoir l'éternité devant eux. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas. Et ils étaient deux magnifiques jeunes hommes de 21 ans avec certaines envies et surtout, une séparation le lendemain.

Ils se détachèrent, à bout de souffle, et se fixèrent un long moment. Les prunelles miel dans celles bleu océan. Ils savaient que ça allait arriver ce soir. Peut-être était-ce même écrit depuis le début.

« J'aimerais beaucoup... » souffla Kurt en se détachant de lui. « Te peindre... nu avant de partir. » lâcha-t-il avec hésitation en caressant la joue de son amoureux.

« Tu... Nu ? » bafouilla Blaine, écarquillant les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

« Ouais, nu, ici, dans notre cabane, entouré de mes autres œuvres. » sourit-il, et Blaine sentait quelque chose remuer dans son bas-ventre, quelque chose de plus profond qu'avant. Il déglutit et hocha la tête. « Je... vais te débarrasser de ça. » continua-t-il en désignant la chemise de flanelle de son amoureux.

Kurt se déplaça doucement dans l'étroite cabane, et posa ses mains sur les boutons de la chemise, les détachant un à un, frôlant le torse de Blaine de ses longs doigts d'albâtre, faisant frissonner le brun. Ensuite il passa au pantalon, et Blaine ne se sentait vraiment pas bien maintenant. Il se sentait exposé.

« Tu... Tu devrais enlever le reste. » rougit Kurt en détournant le regard pour préparer sa toile et ses pinceaux.

« Je... Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas être nu devant toi. » bredouilla le bouclé.

« Et... Et si j'étais nu aussi, tu ne serais pas aussi timide ? » proposa le châtain.

« Je suppose. » avoua Blaine.

« Okay, alors on sera nus ensemble. » sourit-il timidement en enlevant son pull.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux et admira le magnifique torse nu de Kurt qu'il avait déjà vu des centaines de fois, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il attendit que son ami commence à retirer son caleçon pour faire de même, étant plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il leva alors les yeux de son propre corps, et tomba sur un ange nu. Son ange nu. Il vit que Kurt le regardait avec autant d'insistance que lui, et il se rendit compte que lui aussi était nu. Il n'allait définitivement pas pouvoir poser pour son amoureux, pas quand il était excité de cette façon.

« Je... Tu devrais... te mettre un peu plus vers les tableaux, là. » expira Kurt, rougissant violemment.

Mais Blaine ne bougea pas. Il n'avait jamais vu de garçon nu, bien que lui et Kurt aillent se baigner souvent nus dans le lac, il ne l'avait jamais vu entièrement nu devant lui et c'était la plus belle chose qui puisse exister. Son corps entier était déconnecté et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était fixer le magnifique corps de son copain.

« Blaine ? » interrogea Kurt tandis que le rougissement de ses joues s'étendaient à son cou. « Blaine ? » répéta-t-il, puis voyant que le brun ne répondait plus, il s'approcha de lui et le secoua un peu en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. Le contact électrifia Blaine qui repris conscience des événements et de Kurt nu, très, très, très près de lui.

Il prit les hanches de Kurt dans ses mains et l'obligea doucement à se mettre au-dessus de lui, ce que Kurt fit, non sans rougir de plus belle. Leur torses étaient à présent collés l'un à l'autre, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, leur souffle se mélangeant et leurs sexes se touchant.  
Blaine avait trop chaud. Un surplus de sentiments l'envahissait et il n'avait jamais ressentit ça. Il avait peur, mais il savait que ce moment passé avec son Kurt serait parfait. Tout ce que faisait Kurt était toujours parfait.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit une main douce et lente s'enrouler autour de son sexe déjà dur. Il haleta fortement, se rendant compte de ce qu'ils allaient faire, et mon dieu, il le voulait tellement.

« Je crois... Je crois que mon tableau peut attendre. » chuchota Kurt en lui embrassant l'oreille.

« Je crois aussi. » répondit-il en souriant.

Il s'empara des lèvres de Kurt, et c'était plus violent, plus passionné qu'avant. Mais cette fois Blaine ne ce souciait pas d'être trop excité après, parce qu'il savait la suite des événements.

Soudain, il sentit la main de Kurt se resserrer autour de son sexe, et mon dieu, c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse exister. Il commença à embrasser maladroitement le cou de Kurt au dessus de lui, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Il sentait la jouissance monter en lui et son membre se durcir petit à petit, lorsque Kurt cessa tout mouvement passa ses mains sur son torse, s'attardant sur ses tétons et dessinant ses abdos. Puis il descendit son visage vers ses deux boutons de chair et déposa deux baiser mouillés dessus, avant de passer sa langue autour et de descendre le long du ventre du brun. Une fois arrivé à son sexe, il déposa quelques baisers dessus avant que Blaine ne l'arrête. C'était déjà trop. Quasiment rien n'était encore arrivé, mais pour Blaine c'était déjà beaucoup trop. A chaque baiser de Kurt sur sa peau il se rapprochait de la jouissance et il ne voulait pas. Il voulait que ça dure. Peut-être pour toujours.

Il se dit que c'était au tour de Kurt de subir cette délicieuse torture, et l'imita. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à son sexe, il le lécha longuement avant de le prendre dans sa bouche, le faisant pousser une exclamation adorable, à la fois rauque et aiguë, qui l'encouragea à profiter de son sexe dur dans sa bouche pour reproduire ce son. Blaine ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé à sucer le sexe de son copain, lui qui ne connaissait pas cette technique jusqu'à maintenant, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu il avait juste envie de le prendre en bouche, alors il l'avait fait.

Il pompa longuement faisant gémir encore et encore son amant, avant de s'arrêter afin qu'il ne jouisse pas trop vite. Les deux jeunes hommes se doutaient bien de l'issue de ces préliminaires, et ils avaient bien déduits comment le sexe pouvaient se faire, mais seulement ils ne connaissaient rien de plus. Blaine regarda Kurt dans les yeux. Cette situation aurait dû être gênante, de ne pas savoir comment agir ensuite, mais Kurt et Blaine rendaient ça facile. L'amour qu'ils se portaient étaient gigantesque, presque bien trop grand pour eux, mais il ne les engloutirait pas, parce qu'ils étaient bien trop forts pour ça.

« Blaine, viens... » gémit Kurt en attirant son amoureux près de lui et en l'embrassant.

« Je ne sais pas comment faire, Kurt. » murmura le bouclé, rougissant.

« Moi non plus... Je crois qu'il faut tes doigts. » dit-il en prenant doucement sa main et la guida vers son intimité.

Blaine trouva ce petit nœud de chair, et poussa un doigt à l'intérieur. Kurt cria presque de douleur, son visage se contracta en une expression d'intense douleur. Blaine prit peur et se haït de faire mal à l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Kurt, tu souffres ! Je suis désolé, je vais l'enlever... » annonça-t-il en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de tout gâcher.  
« Non. » lâcha Kurt en resserrant sa prise autour de son poignet pour l'en empêcher. « Mets-en un deuxième. » ordonna-t-il en rouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Blaine.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux de surprise et enfonça un autre doigt, embrassa Kurt partout pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur.

« Essaie de m'écarter, Blaine. Je t'en prie. » supplia Kurt au bout de quelques secondes de souffrance silencieuse. Blaine s'exécuta avec remord, voyant que les yeux de Kurt ne se rouvraient plus tellement il avait mal, et que c'était lui, le responsable de tout ça.

Les mouvements de ciseaux du brun cessèrent lorsque Kurt prit le poignet de Blaine pour le retirer et plaça son autre main sur le sexe de son petit-ami afin de le guider en lui. La douleur sembla un milliard de fois plus forte une fois que Blaine fut en lui. Ils durent rester ainsi, emboîtés l'un en l'autre, une dizaine de minutes, avant que Kurt souffle un coup et chuchote un discret « bouge ».

* * *

« Comment c'est ? »

« Au début c'est comme si on t'étirait de l'intérieur avec des milliers d'objets coupants, puis on se détend et au fur et à mesure ça devient facile. » sourit Kurt, nu sous les couvertures, serré très fort contre le torse de son amant qui venait de se réveiller après une longue nuit de sommeil.

« Tu as aimé ? » demanda Blaine, inquiet.

« Oui. C'était... bon. Mais on aurait dû prévoir quelque chose pour te faire glisser en moi plus facilement... »

« Je suis désolé, Kurt, j'ai dû te faire très mal. » souffla Blaine, se sentant criminel d'avoir blessé une telle perfection.

« Blaine, j'ai adoré. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai voulu recommencer une deuxième fois ? » sourit Kurt en l'embrassant tendrement. « C'était parfait. Tu es parfait, et je t'aime plus que tout au monde. »

« Plus que tu aimes peindre ? » joua le bouclé.

« Hum... Je ne sais pas. » rit Kurt. « Bien sûr. Plus que n'importe quoi et n'importe qui. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Quelle heure est-t-il ? » interrogea soudainement le châtain.

« 10 heures passées, pourquoi donc ? »

Kurt se redressa d'un coup.

« Oh mon dieu ! Notre train passe à midi ! » cria-t-il en se rhabillant rapidement, se massant le derrière plusieurs fois, faisant rougir Blaine. « Blaine ! Bouge ! »

« Pardon... » grogna-t-il en se relevant.

Leur petite bulle d'amour et de tranquillité venait d'être définitivement brisée par ce fichu voyage.

Personne n'avait rien dit sur le fait que Kurt et Blaine avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas la tête à ça. Peut-être même qu'ils savaient, feignant l'ignorance.

Tout le village vint assister au départ de Kurt, ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un réussissait à s'enfuir de ce trou perdu.  
Kurt embrassa chacun de ses amis, et serra longuement Santana dans ses bras. Elle était celle qui allait lui manquer le plus, ses piques et son surplus de confiance en elle, cachent ses propres peurs et insécurités.

« Ne nous oublie pas trop Lady Hummel. Je te l'interdis. » siffla-t-elle en révélant un sanglot étouffé.

« Jamais. » murmura Kurt, essayant d'arrêter ses propres larmes.

Finn fût sûrement le plus surprenant.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en vas... Toutes ces années où je pensais avoir le temps de continuer à t'embêter pour tes différences, ignorant que celles-ci m'éloigneraient de toi alors que je me voyais vieillir à tes côtés... Kurt, tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire de cette ville. Peut-être même de tout l'état. Je t'aime, Kurt, et je suis désolé de ne pas m'être comporté comme un bon frère en te cachant ça. »

Kurt écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de serrer très fort son frère dans ses bras.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton calme, posé, presque trop mature pour lui. C'était le plus beau cadeau d'adieu qu'il pouvait lui faire.

« Je t'aime aussi, gros bêta. Et je vais vite revenir pour te prouver ton infériorité, ne t'inquiète pas. » sourit-il.

« Prend soin de Rachel lorsqu'elle te rejoindra là-bas. »

« Évidemment. »

« Reviens-nous vite, gamin. Tout l'Ohio est avec toi. » lâcha Burt en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son fils lui saute dans les bras en pleurant de plus bel.

« Merci, papa. »

« Allez, vas-y fiston, avant que je ne change d'avis. » grogna-t-il en levant ses yeux mouillés de larmes au ciel.

Kurt se retourna et aperçut la dernière personne à embrasser : Blaine. La personne qui allait lui manquer le plus. Blaine était à Kurt ce que l'eau est aux poissons : indispensable.

« Tu m'accompagnes dans le train ? » proposa-t-il à son amant secret.

« Euh... Oui. » accepta Blaine, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le construction de ferraille qui allait les séparer, et une fois sa grand-mère et ses valises installées ils sortirent sur le petit balcon entre deux wagons et se rendirent compte que personne ne regardait, alors ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils ne firent que cela pendant de longues minutes, bien trop courtes pour eux, avant que le chauffeur annonce qu'il restait 5 minutes avant que le train s'en aille. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois.

« Allez, va montrer à Londres ce qui l'attend. » blagua tendrement Blaine, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

« J'essayerais. » sourit Kurt en caressant sa joue.

« Le tableau ! On a oublié le tableau ! » se rappela soudainement le bouclé.

« C'est vrai ! Je suis désolé... » feignit Kurt.

« Pas grave, j'avais de quoi compenser. » joua Blaine.

« C'est vrai. » rit-il. « Tu pourrais aller voir dans la cabane, je crois que j'ai oublié ma lanterne là-bas. » inventa-t-il. « Et prend soin de Finn, Carol et papa. »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. » répondit le bouclé avant de se retourner pour s'en aller.

« Oh, et, Blaine ? » Celui-ci se retourna brusquement. « Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

« Je sais. » sourit-il. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils échangèrent alors ce qui fut leur dernier baiser avant de longues années. Ce baiser avait un triste goût de larmes.

« Vas-y, avant que je te glisse dans ma valise pour t'emmener clandestinement. » blagua-t-il en pleurant.

Blaine caressa une dernière fois son doux visage en souriant, avant de descendre du train et de regarder, aux côtés d'un groupe larmoyant, l'amour de sa vie partir à la poursuite de ses rêves, sans lui.

Blaine retourna à la cabane.

Il y retourna le jour-même, quelques secondes après que le train de Kurt eut disparut de la gare dans un grand champ de poussières. Il y retourna seul, le cœur brisé et de lourdes larmes amères souillant son beau visage. Il y retourna avec la conviction que Kurt ne reviendrait jamais, et que bientôt Blaine ne serait plus qu'un vague étranger dans son esprit. Et Blaine savait très bien que ce jour arriverait plus vite qu'il ne le verrait venir.

Il ouvrit violemment les portes de la cabane, avant de chercher cette foutue lanterne. Il pleurait de nouveau parce qu'il revenait sur les lieux où il avait passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie. C'était trop douloureux. Et ça le resterait à jamais.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une toile, noyée dans la masse de centaines d'autres, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il la regarda de plus près, et réalisa que c'était lui. C'était lui nu, somnolant dans un air angélique, juste après son deuxième orgasme hier soir. Il rit. Il rit en pleurant tellement il aimait cet homme. Cet homme merveilleux qui lui avait fait croire qu'il ne l'avait pas peint et que sa lanterne était ici pour lui faire une surprise. Dieu, qu'il était malheureux d'être privé de lui à présent, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était reconnaissant d'avoir connu autant de bonheur en étant à ses côtés. D'avoir été son premier.

Blaine aimerait toujours Kurt, c'était une certitude. Mais l'inverse était-il aussi valable ?

* * *

Héhé, mystère mystère cette fin de chapitre :p Le prochain chapitre sera 5 ans plus tard, donc préparez-vous mentalement à tout ce qui pourrait arriver ;)

Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé le smut, je trouve que c'est le plus réussi que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent, donc dites-en moi des nouvelles :)

N'oubliez pas de me** follower, favoriter** et surtout **reviewer** pour me donner votre avis !

A la semaine prochaine,

Axelle.


	8. Partie 8 : 5 années d'absence

Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez vous en ce magnifique jour de la sortie du troisième épisode de la saison 6 de notre Glee d'amuuuuuuur ?

Personnellement j'ai survécu à la séparation de notre Klaine, même si je ne peux pas attendre de voir Kurt tout faire pour reconquérir Blaine héhé. Sinon les chansons étaient géniales, l'atmosphère est complètement différente, beaucoup plus adulte et mature qu'avant, j'aime beaucoup pour cette dernière saison. Sinon pour Blainofsky, ben... On s'en fiche un peu on sait tous que Klaine va finir ensemble même si vous avez pas lu les spoilers. Bref, si vous voulez ma revue complète et que vous comprenez l'anglais, je vous donne rendez-vous sur mon instagram au même nom que ce compte (myklaineobsession). En tout cas c'était beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais :) Donnez-moi votre avis aussi !

_[Reviews]_  
_**CeliaCom7 :** Wow... j'espère que tu t'en sortiras x) Et comme d'habitude, tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ;)_

_**NoName :** Coucou amiiiiii(e) ! (puis-je avoir ton sexe pour pouvoir arrêter de mettre des (e) à chaque fois ? :')) Oui désolé pour ce moment, mais comme je l'ai dis la dernière fois j'avais des problèmes de clavier donc j'ai pensé à tout sauf à ça... Et mdrrrrrrrrrr haha non je suis pas aussi sadique x') A la prochaine ! :)_

_**klaineforever08 :** Merci beaucoup tu es mignon(ne) ;) Et mon avis est un peu plus haut :)_

_**Klainekisses :** Eh ouais je suis bonne qu'est-ce que tu crois ? :p Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais innocente ;) Parfois il faut montrer des choses tristes pour que la fin n'en soit que plus heureuse :) Je t'aime aussi bébé. Et merci, mais je crois que je n'en suis pas encore au chef d'oeuvre :') You're the Blaine to my Kurt, love._

_**IheartIns :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bienvenue ! Gros bisous Marion, en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre ;)_

_**Klaineuse :** Désolé... A toi de me dire si ce chapitre te remonte le moral ou pas ;) Tant mieux si je t'ai fais rire, 50 ans je sais pas mais je suis encore là pour un bon moment ne t'en fais pas :D Gros bisous !_

_**Beeh** : J'aimerais bien te spoiler toute l'histoire mais ce serait nul à lire si u savais déjà ce qu'il se passait. Donc non désolé, tu verras bien la semaine prochaine ;)_

/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Partie 8 : 5 années d'absence.**_

* * *

**5 ans plus tard. Le 12 Juin 1908.**

* * *

Lorsqu'on annonça à Blaine que Kurt revenait à Lima, il fut surpris, puis immensément heureux, pour enfin finir par être terrifié de le revoir.

Tant de choses s'étaient passés en cinq ans, bien trop de choses. Burt et sa maladie au cœur, Finn, Quinn et leurs trois enfants, l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes en ville telles que Mercedes ... Puis Blaine et Tina.

Tina était arrivée d'Asie il y a trois ans de cela, avec sa famille et plusieurs autres venant du même village. Tina était une bonne travailleuse des champs et avait donc été embauchée à la ferme car Burt qui commençait à être de plus en plus faible avait besoin d'aide. Blaine et elle s'était immédiatement entendus, devenant très rapidement les meilleurs amis du monde. Puis le temps du mariage était arrivé et Blaine, forcé assez violemment par Burt, avait été contraint de demander sa meilleure-amie, sa sœur de cœur, en mariage.

Blaine en était encore fâché avec Burt, même 2 ans plus tard. Cela faisait 1 an et demi qu'il était marié à la belle asiatique et elle venait de donner naissance à leur premier enfant. Mais il n'était pas de Blaine. Tina savait que Blaine était homosexuel, il le lui avait dit durant leur nuit de noce qu'ils n'avaient bien entendu jamais consumée. Ils avaient fait semblant de s'aimer pendant trois mois, puis Mike était arrivé. Il avait lui aussi pris un bateau de son village natal pour venir aux États-unis, afin de lui aussi trouver un travail dans les champs. Alors il vint à Lima et retrouva son amie d'enfance, cette chère et tendre Tina. C'est là que les complications commencèrent : Tina était mariée à Blaine mais aimait Mike qui était le père de son enfant mais Blaine qui lui aimait Kurt devait assumer cet enfant comme le sien. En fait, ce n'était pas beaucoup moins compliqué que Finn qui aimait Rachel mais qui était marié à Quinn et qui lui avaient fait des enfants, mais il en avait aussi fait un à Rachel qui faisait croire que le sien était de Jesse. Blaine avait sû cela dans l'une des rares lettres que Kurt lui avait envoyé.

En fait, en cinq ans, Blaine n'avait reçu que 7 lettres de son amant.

La première, arrivant deux mois après son départ, fut joyeuse : Kurt venant d'arriver à Londres avec Tonya, la découverte de la magnifique ville, ses quelques œuvres qu'il avait réussi à ramener de Lima bientôt montrées au public... Une petite déclaration d'amour, quelques « tu me manques »... Blaine avait tant pleuré après sa lecture.

La seconde lettre, reçue 6 mois plus tard, fut un peu plus froide Kurt y racontait le dilemme de Rachel pour faire croire que son fils était de Jesse, la forte quinte de toux de Tonya depuis quelques jours, et aussi le fait que des hommes importants dont Blaine avait oublié les noms d'une galerie importante dont Blaine avait également oublié le nom, viendrait bientôt à Lima pour prendre le reste des œuvres. Kurt lui supplia de cacher toutes les œuvres l'ayant peintes lui, car elles lui appartenaient à lui et à lui seul.

Blaine fit comme demandé et deux semaines plus tard leur cabane, leur belle cabane était dépouillée.  
La troisième lettre fut effusive : elle fut écrite un an après le départ de Kurt, et dans celle-là Kurt lui annonçait le succès de son exposition. Kurt l'y remercia cent fois de l'avoir encouragé à partir, glissant des ''je t'aime'' un peu partout dans la lettre. Blaine en fut ravi, et il dût se retenir de ne pas hurler au monde entier que son amant était célèbre.  
La quatrième lettre fut peu courte à venir : trois mois après lui avoir annoncé qu'il était maintenant réputé, Kurt lui dit qu'il partait faire une tournée en Europe. Il allait tout d'abord s'essayer au marché français, ainsi qu'Italien et Espagnol pour peut-être envisager de se rendre en Russie et en Prusse un peu tard. Kurt lui dit que jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de sa vie, et qu'il l'aimait encore follement.

La cinquième lettre se fit attendre Blaine la reçut 2 ans après le départ de son amoureux, et fut brève. Kurt lui raconta en quelques lignes son voyage. A quel point il avait aimé Paris et son charme romantique, et qu'il aurait aimé qu'il soit avec lui, comme il avait apprécié l'Italie et sa magnifique cuisine, l'Espagne et son soleil qui ne décroit jamais, la Russie et sa neige ou encore l'Allemagne et sa culture singulière. Il lui dit aussi qu'il allait passé la prochaine année à peindre afin de refaire une exposition européenne, et que cette fois, peut-être qu'il irait même jusqu'en Amérique.

La sixième lettre arriva seulement un an et demi plus tard, et avec la délivrance de Blaine qui n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie qu'il lui fusse arrivé quelque chose. Mais Kurt allait bien, il racontait la maladie de plus en plus grave de Tonya, ainsi que les disputes n'ayant de cesse entre Rachel et Jesse, et aussi l'immense succès de sa seconde exposition. Kurt lui dit qu'à l'heure où il écrivait cette lettre il était à New York, mais qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendre en Ohio par manque de temps. Blaine n'eut pas le droit à plus qu'un froid ''cordialement, Kurt Hummel'' à la fin de sa lettre.

La septième et dernière lettre arriva il y a deux mois, et celle-ci fut tellement brève que Blaine n'eut pas le temps de la voir venir.

Elle disait : _« Cher Blaine, Tonya s'est éteinte en ce 3 Janvier 1908. Pour honorer son testament, nous reviendrons, Rachel, Jesse et moi, l'enterrer ici, dans sa terre natale d'Ohio. Nous serons là courant Juin, le temps de finir ma troisième exposition. _

_Cordialement, Kurt Hummel. »_

* * *

La foule se pressait autour des wagons. Tout le monde, dans ce petit village de Lima, voulait assister au retour du grand Kurt Hummel, le petit Kurt qu'ils avaient tous côtoyer lorsqu'il était enfant et qui à présent était devenu un artiste mondialement reconnu et affreusement en vogue.

Devant eux, les plus impatients, se trouvaient les Hudmel et les New Direction, toujours fidèles à Kurt. Burt, appuyé sur Carol, lançait des regards à Blaine et Tina, qui elle allaitait le petit Ethan, Mike toujours près d'elle sans que personne ne s'en rende compte enlaçant Brittany - leur couple étant aussi faux que les bijoux que Carol avait acheté sur le marché la semaine dernière. Quinn et Finn étaient en train de discuter avec Noah, Jake et Santana; Sam, Artie et Mercedes, la femme de Sam fraîchement arrivée d'Afrique, parlant eux aussi ensemble.

Les premiers passagers descendirent du train et les conversations cessèrent immédiatement et tout le monde se retourna vers la machine de ferraille. Les passagers sortaient, sortaient, et sortaient encore, mais aucun n'était Kurt. Puis soudain Brittany cria de joie et courut vers Rachel pour la prendre dans ses bras, Sam la suivant pour prendre Jesse dans les siens.

Blaine, lui, n'en avait pas vraiment quelque chose à faire de Rachel et Jesse, tout ce qu'il voulait était Kurt.  
Soudain, un silhouette fine et élancée, élégamment vêtue et une peau d'albâtre vint rencontrer son regard : Kurt. Kurt était, là, devant lui, et soudain c'était comme si le cœur de Blaine explosait de bonheur : l'homme de sa vie était devant ses yeux. Kurt avait tant changé, il était un homme à présent.

Kurt rencontra son regard, et ce que Blaine vit lui glaça le sang. Dans les prunelles de Kurt ne se trouvait plus que de la froideur, ainsi qu'une once de narcissisme. L'éclat joueur et délicat d'antan avait disparu. Alors Blaine se laissa submerger par ses peurs qu'il traînait derrière lui depuis la 6e lettre du châtain, et il eut tout d'abord envie de mourir, lorsqu'il vit que l'ancien regard de Kurt était revenu lorsqu'il l'avait plongé dans le sien.

« Blaine. » souffla celui-ci en souriant et se jetant dans ses bras.

Blaine s'était promis de ne pas pleurer, mais cette fois c'était trop. Kurt, _son_ Kurt n'était plus le même mais pourtant il l'aimait encore passionnément, plus que tout au monde. Là, dans les bras de Kurt, Blaine se sentait _entier._

« Kurt, tu m'as tellement manqué. » sanglota-t-il, le serrant si fort qu'il allait presque le briser.

« Toi aussi, Blaine, toi aussi. » Et, wow, est-ce que Blaine pouvait sentir des larmes mouiller sa nuque ?

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, oubliant le monde, mais dans les cas ce qui cassa leur étreinte fut le pire cauchemar de Blaine.

« Excuse-moi Kurtie, mais on aimerait descendre. »

Au son de cette voix agaçante, Kurt se figea, avant de se détacher promptement du bouclé. Lorsque Blaine leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de parler, il le haït instantanément. Aussi grand et fin que Kurt, aussi élégamment habillé, une peau bien moins pâle que celle de son amant et encore moins une beauté aussi flagrante, mais Blaine dû reconnaître que cet homme était attirant.

« Hum... Blaine, je te présente Sebastian Smythe, mon agent. » introduit Kurt en regardant brièvement Sebastian puis Blaine.

Ce que vit Blaine lui brisa définitivement le cœur : ce genre de léger coup d'œil, Blaine les connaissait très bien, Kurt et lui en avait échangé des milliers depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ce genre de coup d'œil avec lequel on communique son amour sans que personne d'autre ne s'en rende compte parce qu'on veut que cela soit secret c'est ce coup d'œil là, l'exacte réplique que celui qu'il lançait à Blaine il y a encore 5 ans, que Kurt lança à Sebastian.  
A cet instant, le temps s'arrêta, et Blaine comprit : il comprit l'éloignement progressif de Kurt dans ses lettres, il comprit ce pressentiment qui le rongeait depuis des mois, et il comprit que Kurt avait eu d'autres amants durant son absence. Mais il n'allait pas pleurer, pas maintenant.

Alors Blaine respira un bon coup, sourit à Kurt, sourit à Sebastian, et approcha sa main de celle de l'inconnu.

« Enchanté, Mr. Smythe, j'ai hâte d'entendre parler de la fabuleuse carrière de Kurt de votre propre bouche et non par le biais de lettres. Venez tous les deux, on va vous aider à prendre vos valises. » lança-t-il en prenant les valises de Kurt et le laissant se faire envahir de câlins par le reste de sa famille et de ses amis. Seul Sebastian le suivit, à sa plus grande irritation.

« Kurt m'a parlé de vous, Blaine, et sachez que je suis ravi d'avoir réussi à prendre votre place dans son cœur. » susurra-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, si bien que Blaine pouvait sentir son souffle dégoûtant contre son cou. « Kurt a peut-être vécu toute sa vie comme un pauvre petit paysan entouré d'incultes qui ne le méritaient pas, mais sachez qu'à présent il a trouvé où était vraiment sa place : avec nous, les aristocrates de Londres ou de Paris. Vous savez, Blaine, je ne suis pas le seul amant de Kurt, oh non, il en a des tas, tous les homosexuels de la ville lui courent après. Mais je suis son préféré et il se trouve que l'on s'aime. Si j'ai accepté de venir avec lui dans ce village perdu dans un État perdu sur un continent perdu, c'était seulement pour vous annoncer la couleur. Vous avez profité de lui quelques années lorsqu'il faisait encore partie de votre monde, mais à présent il fait partie du mien et il est à moi. Avouez-vous vaincu, Blaine, la célébrité a été plus forte que vous. Vous l'avez définitivement perdu. » termina-t-il avec un petit rire sadique, avant de se retourner pour sourire à Kurt qui lui sourit en retour.

* * *

Blaine retint ses larmes. Il les retint jusqu'à la voiture, ainsi que jusqu'à la maison, et jusqu'au soir, lorsqu'il prétexta une envie pressante pour s'enfuir jusqu'à la cabane. Mais il n'eut pas la force de les retenir plus longtemps et pleura en chemin.

« Blaine ! » s'écria une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement pour voir Santana venir rapidement vers lui. Lorsqu'elle fut en face de lui il vit qu'elle aussi avait le visage constellé de larmes. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans les yeux, sachant très bien qu'il pleurait à cause de la même personne.

« Je veux retrouver mon Kurt. » lâcha-t-elle finalement pour briser le silence.

Il la prit dans ses bras et murmura dans son cou : « Moi aussi, Santana, moi aussi. »

* * *

Je suppose que je dois vous supplier de ne pas me tuer virtuellement, hein ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, personnellement il a été une torture à écrire parce qu'il est déprimant, mais à la fois c'est l'un des chapitres que j'ai eu le plus de facilité à écrire. L'idée n'était pas là depuis le début, à la base ce chapitre était censé être le dernier avant l'épilogue, Kurt rentrait et tout allait bien, puis quand j'ai vu tous les retours positifs sur cette fic, je me suis dis que j'allais rajouter deux autres chapitres. Bref, sinon j'ai introduit notre cher Sebastian que nous adorons détester, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Désolé ?

Laissez-moi des belles petites **reviews**, **followez** moi ou encore pire **favoritez** cette histoire, et vous gagnerez un beau mariage de Klaine dans l'épisode 8 de la saison 6. Si si, je vous promet que ça marche. Je suis un peu magicienne.

A la semaine prochaine !

Axelle.


	9. Partie 9 : Confrontation

Bonjour !

Me revoilà enfin pour la partie 9 qui m'a donné du fil à retordre car j'ai dû réécrire une grande partie pour partir sur une idée totalement opposée à l'idée de base, et, pour être honnête, beaucoup mieux. C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai publié à ce jour ! *fière* Il me reste seulement 1 ou 2 chapitres à écrire, et peut-être un épilogue après ça. Si le fluff vous manquait, vous serez servis dans les prochains chapitres ! Pour ce chapitre, plus de la moitié est composée de flashbacks Kurtbastian pour comprendre comment ils en sont arrivés là, donc regardez bien les dates et les lieux.

Je voulais aussi vous remercier car on a atteint les 50 reviews ! Ça fait quelques mois que je suis sur ce site et mes débuts n'ont pas vraiment été glorieux mais à présent il y a des gens sur instagram qui me reconnaisse pour mon travail sur et c'est vraiment valorisant. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être ici, et croyez-moi, je ne pense pas partir de si tôt ! Encore une fois, merci !

_[Reviews]  
**Caliss :** Enchanté caliss. Haha. Tu m'as trop trop fait rire avec ta review ma bananette, t'es la best 3 ET OUAIS JE VOUS AI BAISÉS. xD Je ressens ta colère, crois-moi. Je t'aime aussi saloupe._

_**IheartIns :** Ben quoi, moi je l'aime mon Kurtbastian x) Non j'avoue il craint dans ma fic, mais sinon j'avoue être une grande shippeuse. Bien sûr que c'est pas possible autrement haha, c'est pas Klaine pour rien. Merci beaucoup, et à la prochaine Marion !_

_**NoName :** Eeeeh t'es une fille, cool ! Sadique va *je kiffe aussi* :p Et pour la réaction, tu risques d'être déçue, mais ne t'en fais pas, il y a quand même de l'action dans ce chapitre ;) Hehe, t'as vu, j'en peux littéralement plus d'attendre au bout de deux jours moi :') Désolé de t'avoir fais une fausse joie aussi x) J'espère que ce chapitre sera digne de l'attente :) A la prochaine NoName la fille !_

_**Klaineforever08 :** Désolé, vraiment. On est d'accord, Kurt triste est un vrai crève-cœur :( _

_**CeliaCom7 :** Je me suis sentie agressée haha x) Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre va te remonter le moral aussi :( _

_**Klaineuse :** Ah bon, c'est pas ton préféré ? Pourquoi, je le trouve hyper joyeux et romantique pourtant... x) Eh ouais, j'avoue que Klaine en ce moment c'est un peu la merde dans Glee (mais attends l'épisode de ce soir, ça va largement te remonter le moral) Tu es une gentille personne, sûr ? Parce que tu viens de me dire que tu veux agresser un personnage fictif hein :p Non, non, je rigole, je te comprend totalement, certaines fics me donnent envie de jeter mon ordi par la fenêtre - mais je le fais pas parce que je l'aime trop haha - donc je comprend que tu puisses vouloir péter un câble. Merci beaucoup, à la prochaine !_

_**mamstaz :** Haha, tu verras bien :p _

_**Brave Woodpecker :** Bienvenue dans mon incroyable royaume haha ! Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil :) Et wow, désolé, je voulais pas te faire pleurer, juste un peu te briser le cœur, c'est tout x) Tu hais Sebastian ? Oh moi je l'adore pourtant :p - pas dans ma fic cependant. Tu verras, peut-être que oui, peut-être que non :p A la prochaine !_

**/!\** Ce chapitre contient du** lemon**, enfin même deux. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! (Mais qui je trompe, moi ? Arrêtez de mentir les gars, je sais que vous êtes là que pour le lemon, allez, avouez :p)

**/!\ Nope, j'ai toujours pas réussi à obtenir les droits d'auteurs de Glee et de Klaine, c'est con.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et très très très bon épisode de Glee qui devrait sortir en VOSTF dans l'après-midi (pour les Klainers qui n'ont pas lu les spoilers, 4 mots : A - NE - PAS - RATER.)

* * *

_**Partie 9 : Confrontation.**_

Blaine ne sut pas pourquoi il montra la cabane à Santana, avec tous ces tableaux, aquarelles, ou esquisses de lui à l'intérieur, mais lorsqu'il le fit, il se sentit soulagé.

Santana lui raconta les quelques minutes en présence de son meilleur ami, où celui-ci l'avait délibérément snobé et ignoré, et qu'elle n'avait pas pû en supporter plus et s'était enfuie.

« Kurt... Kurt était la meilleure personne que je n'ai jamais connu. Il a toujours supporté mes sautes d'humeurs, mon homosexualité ou ma tendance à lui envoyer des piques tous les jours. Kurt était doux, calme, compréhensif, généreux et il aimait aussi rire et pleurer parfois, mais maintenant lorsque je le vois... Je ne vois rien de tout cela en lui à présent. Il m'a manqué pendant 5 ans, Blaine, mais même maintenant, lorsqu'il se tient devant moi, il continue à me manquer. Parce qu'il n'est pas _mon_ Kurt, celui que je connais et que j'aime. »

Blaine ne répondit rien. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à rajouter. Après tout, tout cela était de sa faute, s'il ne l'avait pas laissé partir...

_Il aurait été malheureux toute sa vie_, le coupa sa conscience.

« Serre-moi fort dans tes bras, Blaine. Je t'en prie. » souffla-t-elle, essayant ses larmes.  
« Viens-là. » lâcha-t-il en la serrant fort. « Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas complètement parti. »

* * *

Honnêtement, Blaine n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que disait le curé. Oui, Tonya était une bonne personne, oui, c'était triste qu'elle soit morte, mais Blaine ne pouvait pas être plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il observait Kurt, qui regardait le tombeau descendre dans l'emplacement creusé dans la terre prévu à cet effet, lentement, bien trop lentement. Des larmes coulaient de son menton et ses yeux étaient plus bleus que jamais. Kurt était magnifique. La seule ombre au tableau était Sebastian, qui lui caressait le dos comme pour le calmer. Blaine avait envie de courir vers lui et de le pousser violemment en lui hurlant que seul lui pouvait réconforter Kurt. Son précieux Kurt.

« Il est temps de dire adieu à jamais à cette brave Tonya Hummel, femme téméraire et droite, qui nous manquera chaque jour de notre vie. Elle restera toujours dans nos cœurs. »

Kurt étouffa un sanglot en plongeant sa tête contre le torse de Sebastian. Blaine essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulées malgré lui, prit la main de sa femme et laissa un peu d'intimité aux membres de sa famille proche. Il s'en voulait tellement de pleurer pour Kurt au lieu de pleurer pour la défunte, mais il ne pouvait pas le contrôler.

« Hey. Ça va ? »

« Si je te dis oui, tu me croirais ? »

« Blaine... » souffla Tina.

« Ethan est avec Mike ? » le coupa-t-il.

« Oui. Je devrais rentrer pour lui donner le sein. » soupira-t-elle.  
Blaine savait que cette situation était dure pour elle, mais elle l'était aussi, voire encore plus, pour lui. Étaient-ils encore ne serait-ce qu'amis depuis leur mariage ? Oui, sûrement. Mais plus rien ne sonnait de la même façon à présent.

« Vas-y. Je crois que je vais aller boire un coup avec Sam et Mercedes. »

« Okay. Je t'aime. » lança-t-elle en lui faisant au revoir de la main.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Dieu, que cela sonnait horriblement faux. Quand cette comédie cessera-t-elle ? Quand est-ce que tous les couples qui se cachent et se trompent révéleront la vérité ? Blaine a l'impression que sa vie entière est un mensonge, un secret, une affaire d'amour interdit et d'enfants illégitimes. Et Kurt qui n'est même plus Kurt à présent. Tout s'acharne contre lui pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Il n'en peut plus, il est épuisé.

Blaine se rend compte que ses pas l'ont guidés à sa cabane. Oui, car c'est sa cabane à présent.

Il sent une pression s'effectuer sur sa main et se retourne. Kurt est derrière lui. Ses joues sont rosies d'avoir tant pleuré et ses yeux sont tristes et fatigués.

« Hey. » souffle-t-il en souriant timidement.

« Salut. » Ce petit mot sonne faux lui aussi, comme tout ce que dit Blaine.

« On a... On a pas trop eu l'occasion de se parler hier, je me disais qu'on pourrait rattraper le temps perdu. » sourit Kurt.

Blaine rit d'un rire sans humour et plonge son regard de feu dans celui de glace du plus grand.

« Oh, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je suis marié à ma meilleure-amie alors que je suis homo, elle en aime un autre et a eu un enfant avec lui mais **je** suis celui qu'on considère comme son père alors que quand je regarde mon ''fils'' je ne ressens absolument rien. Je suis fou amoureux du même garçon depuis des années mais il est devenu une espèce de riche snob d'un autre monde, d'ailleurs il a quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon, et moi comme un con j'aime encore le souvenir du garçon de 20 ans qu'il était il y a des années ! Tu veux savoir, Kurt, comment est ma vie ? Elle est absolument géniale ! » hurla-t-il. Son cri résonna longtemps dans la montagne, semblant englober Kurt et l'étouffer d'une façon incroyable.

« Je t'aime encore, tu sais. » lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix étranglée, sans détourner le regard. Blaine rit amèrement.

« Laisse-moi rire. Tu aimes Sebastian, l'homme qui fait partie de ton monde et qui est absolument aussi snob et narcissique que toi. » rétorqua-t-il.

« J'aime Sebastian. » La phrase sonna comme une gifle donnée par un boxeur. « C'est vrai, je l'aime. Je l'ai rencontré lors de ma tournée dans toute l'Europe. Il habitait à Paris, et ce n'était pas le premier homme à me courir après. J'avais déjà eu quelques amants à Londres, dont un avec qui j'étais resté un peu plus longtemps, Adam. Et j'en ai eu après, Chandler en Prusse, Eliott en Espagne, Karofsky en Russie... Mais cette fois, Sebastian, lui me provoquait. Il insultait ma manière de peindre, de dessiner, il m'insultait même moi, me disant que j'étais bien trop féminin, que ma voix ressemblait à celle d'un castrat... Même si nous couchions ensemble, entre nous est née une haine incommensurable. Puis je suis parti de Paris. Quelques mois se sont écoulés avant que je ne le revois. Il était venu jusqu'en Russie pour me dire qu'il m'aimait. Je ne l'aimais pas encore, mais je ressentais des sentiments si forts pour lui, que, même si je n'avais pas compris la situation je commençais à le fréquenter. Puis je suis tombé amoureux. Oui, Blaine, j'aime Sebastian. Mais c'est toi, l'homme de ma vie. » termina-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Blaine se laissa aller à ce contact. Puis se rendit de son erreur lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes et oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'elles lui avaient manquées.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas être un amant parmi tant d'autres, il ne pouvait pas le laisser lui faire du mal encore plus qu'il ne lui en avait fait.

« Humpf, Kurt, stop. » ordonna-t-il en le repoussant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Blaine ? Ça fait 5 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus et je t'offre une opportunité de rattraper le temps perdu, alors saisis-là. » dit-il en se repenchant pour l'embrasser.

« Non. » répliqua le bouclé en le repoussant à nouveau. « Non, Kurt, je ne saisirais pas la chance de me faire utiliser par toi et de n'être qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Va voir Sebastian, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de se faire baiser. Mais pas moi. Pas par ce Kurt-là. »

Kurt resta silencieux de nombreuses minutes, ne brisant jamais le contact visuel, et oui, Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du désir en croisant ses magnifiques pupilles céruléennes en face des siennes.

« Okay. Un verre, ça te dit ? »

* * *

« Blaine, tu es si beau. »

Blaine était définitivement en train de passer la pire soirée de sa vie. Il devait être minuit passé et demain ou plutôt aujourd'hui il devrait se réveiller à 06h30, Kurt était bourré et parlait très fort ce qui faisait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller dormir dans la maison sans réveiller tout le monde, et pour finir Blaine était excité. Kurt l'avait chauffé toute la soirée, et même si le bouclé voulait le détester, il était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était impossible.

« Allez, viens, on va dormir dans la grange. » expliqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte et le traînant presque à l'intérieur.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, Blaine sentit des mains douces et chaudes rentrer à l'intérieur de son tee-shirt et commencer à le caresser.  
« Qui t'as dis que je voulais dormir. » susurra le châtain dans son oreille, le faisant frissonner, parce que dieu, il savait allumer.

« Tu – tu devrais quand même dormir, Kurt. » réussit-il à sortir.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu me fais si je te dis non ? Des choses cochonnes j'espère ? » Blaine pouvait sentir les lèvres de Kurt se retrousser en un sourire contre son cou qu'elles parsemaient de baisers. « Je te veux tellement. » Il posa sa main délicate sur son sexe à travers l'épais tissu de son jean. « Et toi aussi apparemment. »

Les jambes de Blaine allaient lâcher lorsque la bouche de Kurt heurta la sienne, et immédiatement, Blaine en oublia ses questions, ses peurs, ses peines. Tout était Kurt, et cela faisait du bien.

Même si le baiser était plein d'alcool, même si Blaine voulait le détester, y mettre fin... il se sentait tout de même renaître à la vie. Comme si, pendant cinq longues années, Blaine avait cessé de vivre, cessé de respirer et cessé d'être heureux. Mais à présent, et même si cela ne durait que quelques instants, Blaine était heureux à nouveau.

Ce sentiment cessa lorsque Kurt commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Un coup, il n'était qu'un coup pour lui. Blaine ferma les yeux et essaya de puiser en lui pour trouver la force nécessaire pour le repousser, mais il se rendit vite compte que c'était impossible. Jamais il ne pourrait repousser l'homme qu'il aimait.

« J'ai envie de toi, Blaine. » souffla Kurt en faisant tomber sa chemise et en se baissant pour attaquer son pantalon. « Tellement, tellement, envie de toi. » Les yeux du brun lui piquaient, mais il ne pleurerait pas. Pas maintenant.

Il fut bien trop vite nu, Kurt le branlant doucement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Blaine n'osait pas le regarder, il ne voulait pas voir le vice dans ses yeux, il souffrait déjà bien assez comme cela. Les lèvres de Kurt trouvèrent son sexe, et Blaine ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement, parce que peu importe à quel point il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, c'était en train de se produire, et _c'était délicieusement bon._

Kurt s'arrêta peu de temps après, obligeant doucement Blaine à descendre contre le mur, tenant toujours son sexe dans sa main, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et de commencer à se doigter devant.

« Je suppose que tu n'as rien pour faciliter l'entrée, hein ? » Blaine hocha la tête, les yeux toujours clos de douleur intérieure. « Alors on va faire comme au bon vieux temps. » Blaine ouvrit les yeux à ces mots, les larmes commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux, observant Kurt enfoncer ses doigts en lui-même, trop perdu dans son plaisir pour s'en rendre compte.

Puis il arrêta, ouvrit les yeux et embrassa Blaine une nouvelle fois, avant de se placer au dessus de son sexe et de s'y enfoncer avec un soupir de bonheur. Cette fois, Blaine ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit pas de tout l'acte.

Pendant l'amour – car pour Blaine se serait toujours de l'amour et non une petite sauterie sans signification – Kurt avait mené entièrement la danse, ce qui était une bonne chose car Blaine en aurait été incapable. A vrai dire, lorsqu'on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir que Blaine n'était en fait qu'un consentant – et encore – mais non un participant. Kurt était en fait en train de se baiser sur Blaine, mais Blaine ne baisait pas Kurt. Le châtain était si perdu dans les âpres de la luxure qu'il ne remarquait même pas que son amant était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, la tête penchée en arrière appuyé sur le mur de la grange contre lequel ils couchaient ensemble.

« Tu es tellement, tellement parfait mon Blaine. » susurra l'artiste.

Blaine ne dit rien, se laissant aller au mouvement de l'amour, étouffant un sanglot, tandis que Kurt gémissait de plus bel, éteignant l'orgasme.

* * *

Lorsque Blaine se réveilla, c'était comme s'il venait de se faire écraser par une charrette tirée par des bœufs : terriblement mal. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit que Kurt n'était plus à ses côtés. Blaine venait de trouver une autre raison de pleurer et de souffrir comme un fou. Et à ce stade-là, cela ne s'appelait plus de la souffrance ; c'était de la torture.

* * *

_Paris, Avril 1905._

* * *

_Les dîners mondains était une chose que Kurt appréciait tout particulièrement. Là-bas, tout le monde se l'arrachait. Après tout, il était le nouvel artiste en vogue, et l'aristocratie ne tarissait jamais de compliments à son égard. _

_« Tiens toi droit, Kurtie. » lui souffla Tonya tout en saluant une connaissance._

_« Ah, mais c'est ce bon cher Todd Smythe ! Oh, Adèle, comment vous portez-vous ? » minauda-t-elle encore. Kurt n'y aurait pas prêté attention si l'homme se tenant à leurs côtés n'était pas l'un des plus beaux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. _

_« Kurt, je te présente les Smythe. Todd est un grand politique et son fils, Sebastian, travaille dans la plus grande agence de publicité du pays. J'ai rencontré Adèle il y a quelques années en allant au salon de thé... » Mais Kurt n'écoutait déjà plus. Il était dans le regard de ce Sebastian, qui par ailleurs lui souriait d'une manière extrêmement arrogante et déplaisante, mais il s'en fichait car il avait une attirance. Une très forte attirance. _

_Il suffit d'un regard pour qu'ils se comprennent, et Kurt s'excusa auprès de sa grand-mère avant d'aller au bar se chercher une quelconque boisson. Sebastian ne tarda pas à le suivre._

_« J'ai vu votre exposition. Vous êtes bon peintre, mais incroyablement commun. Votre style ne se différencie d'aucun autre et je le qualifierais même de plat. De plus, vous semblez incroyablement mal à l'aise dans ce genre de soirées mondaines et votre costume fait de bas-étage. »_

_Kurt fut tout d'abord surpris de la grossièreté de ce personnage, mais un coup d'œil vers lui lui fit comprendre que bien qu'il soit désagréable et prétende le snober, il avait envie de lui. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front, trahissant son excitation extrême. C'était à son tour d'entrer en scène._

_« Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi, mr. Smythe. Mais je me dois de faire quelques rectifications à vos propos. Tout d'abord, je suis le peintre le plus doué de ma génération. Ensuite les soirées mondaines sont mon activité favorite après la peinture et croyez-moi, vu le prix de ce costume il ne fait sûrement pas de bas-étage. »_

_Sebastian l'observa longuement, intensément et surtout sensuellement avant de répliquer :_

_« Oh que si, il fait de mauvais goût. Mais sachez tout de même, mr. Hummel, que je me ferais un plaisir de vous l'enlever pour vous apprendre la mode. » sourit-il vicieusement._

_« Oh. Vraiment. » sourit Kurt en se rapprochant discrètement un peu plus de lui. _

_« Vraiment. » susurra le plus grand avec un sourire vicieux vissé sur le visage._

_« Je suis impatient de voir ça. » continua-t-il, poussant toujours un peu plus loin._

_« Oh, croyez-moi, moi aussi. » continua Sebastian en lui indiquant le panneau des toilettes d'un signe du menton, avant de s'en aller dans cette direction. _

_Kurt attendit quelques minutes avant de l'y suivre, ne prêtant guère attention au regard lourd de sens de sa grand-mère. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire dans ces toilettes._

_« J'ai failli attendre. » râla Sebastian en jetant un coup d'œil dans l'un des miroirs en face des toilettes._

_« Monsieur serait-il impatient ? » blagua Kurt, se rapprochant de lui à nouveau après avoir vérifié que les toilettes étaient vides._

_« Je déciderais si ça en vaut la peine après. » sourit-il vicieusement en le tirant dans l'une des cabines. _

_La cabine était exiguë mais propre, et Kurt y poussa Sebastian contre l'un de ses murs, avant de replonger son regard dans le sien._

_« Croyez-moi, ça en vaut la peine. » souffla-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian._

_Kurt avait échangé différentes sortes de baisers dans sa vie ; il y avait les baisers tendres, ceux qui sont là pour sceller un moment amoureux, les baisers passionnés, ceux qui expriment un amour incommensurable et les baisers de désirs exprimant, et bien, oui, le désir. Les deux premières sortes de baisers avaient été appliquées à une seule et même personne : Blaine ; tandis que la dernière sorte s'était peaufinée depuis la venue de Kurt en Europe. _

_Les baisers que Kurt échangea avec Sebastian était désireux de plus, beaucoup plus... Kurt mordait et mangeait plus qu'il n'embrassait et c'était un bon, affreusement bon sentiment qu'il ressentait à ce moment. _

_Un coup de bassin en direction de celui du parisien et Kurt était sûr d'une chose : il voulait faire jouir cet homme comme jamais. Il le plaqua un peu plus contre la paroi, et arracha presque sa veste de costume ainsi que sa chemise, descendant sa bouche de plus en plus bas et arrachant des râles de plaisir à Sebastian. _

_D'un geste brusque il déboutonna son pantalon et le fit descendre jusqu'aux chevilles du publicitaire puis fit de même de son boxer, révélant l'imposante érection de Sebastian, qu'il prit en bouche immédiatement. Sebastian avait beau essayer de faire le détaché quand il été habillé, mais lorsque Kurt le suçait comme si sa vie en dépendait, il faisait moins le malin. Heureusement que les toilettes étaient vides, sinon leurs deux réputations seraient finies à jamais.  
Soudain, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et Kurt cessa tout mouvement et Sebastian en profita pour le relever par sa cravate et le plaquer contre la paroi, inversant ainsi les rôles et se retrouvant dans la position qu'il préférait : celui qui menait la danse._

_Kurt dût essayer tant bien que mal d'étouffer un gémissement lorsqu'il commença à lui sucer le cou et à défaire sa cravate. Kurt était maintenant torse-nu lorsque l'intrus qui avait osé les déranger s'en alla. _

_« Comme je le disais, votre costume est hideux. Vous êtes bien mieux ainsi. » sourit Sebastian en se débarrassant de son pantalon qui gênait ses chevilles._

_Il s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon de Kurt, l'arrachant de la même façon que ce qu'avait fait le châtain avec le sien, puis contempla son érection à travers le fin tissu de son boxer, relevant la tête en ayant un petit sourire, parce que l'air suppliant que Kurt arborait à cet instant était délicieux. Le boxer rejoignit bien vite le pantalon et les lèvres de Sebastian se retrouvèrent bien vite à faire ce que celles de Kurt faisaient un peu plus tôt. Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps ; parce que voilà, les fellations n'étaient pas assez pour Sebastian. _

_Le vide autour du sexe de Kurt le fit gémir de mécontentement ; cela était pathétique et fit sourire Sebastian, mais Kurt s'en fichait. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Sebastian était le meilleur de tous les amants qu'il avait eu. Jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin urgent de jouir aussi vite, jamais il avait juste eu envie de coucher bestialement avec quelqu'un. Sebastian l'emmenait dans un autre monde, l'allumait avec chacun de ses touchers et de ses regards, et bien que Kurt n'apprécie pas tellement sa personne, cela n'empêchait pas que Sebastian était un amant remarquable._

_« Ne vous en faites pas, mon cher ; nous allons jouer à un jeu encore plus agréable. » sourit-il en sortant de la vaseline de sa poche et Kurt sourit vicieusement. _

_En quelques secondes Kurt était à nouveau plaqué contre la paroi des toilettes et Sebastian introduisait deux doigts en lui._

_« Oh mon dieu. » gémit-il, se laissant aller encore plus contre la paroi tandis que Sebastian enfonçant ses doigts plus vite, plus fort, plus profondément, lui faisant arracher de longs halètements semblant ravir le plus grand._

_« T'aimes ça hein ? » sourit-t-il en lui embrassant les cuisses, rajoutant un troisième doigt. La seule réponse que donna Kurt fut ce gémissement qui emplit les toilettes durant un long instant. _

_« On dirait bien que oui. » _

_Les doigts de Sebastian furent vite remplacés par son sexe, qui fut gémir Kurt de plus belle. Puis les gémissements ne s'arrêtèrent plus, se transformant en un long râle que seul les quelques gouttes qui s'échappaient parfois du robinet à l'extérieur semblait trouver. _

_« Trop... » souffla Sebastian, lui donnant un nouveau coup de rein, Kurt étouffant un cri en mordant l'épaule de son nouvel amant. « Bruyant... » lâcha-t-il, le pénétrant si fort que les ongles de Kurt glissèrent le long de son dos, l'écorchant vivement._

_Puis Kurt n'en put plus. Les va-et-vients en lui devenait bien trop intenses pour qu'il ne jouisse pas, alors c'est ce qu'il fit dans un grognement que Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de trouver sexy. Il continua d'aller et venir avant de venir lui aussi, sortant rapidement de l'homme à la peau blanche et s'appuyant contre le mur, essoufflé._

_« C'était... intéressant. »sourit Kurt, se rhabillant promptement._

_« Ouais. » répondit-il en souriant lui aussi. « On devrait se revoir. »_

_Kurt aima sentir les yeux brûlants du plus grand le baiser à nouveau mentalement, et il pouvait dire qu'il avait hâte , il voulait le revoir._

_« Mais la prochaine fois... Ne crie pas aussi fort, on dirait une fille... » Le sourire de Kurt s'effaça. « ...Ne viens pas aussi vite, sérieusement, on dirait un puceau, et... mon dos demande réparation. On est pas des animaux. Voilà ma carte. » lui tendit-il avant de s'en aller, lissant une dernière fois sa veste et replaçant ses cheveux, avant de claquer la porte et de laisser un Kurt perplexe._

_Wow. Ce mec était un pur connard. Le pire, c'est que malgré ça, Kurt savait qu'il voulait le revoir. Oh mon dieu, oui, il le voulait._

* * *

_Paris, Août 1905._

* * *

_Le soleil parisien réveilla Kurt de sa lumière faiblarde de matinée. Immédiatement après que Kurt eut ouvert les yeux, il comprit qu'il était à l'hôtel avec Sebastian. Comme souvent. Le plus grand dormait encore, et Kurt le regarda quelques instants. Sebastian n'était jamais aussi beau que lorsqu'il dormait, c'était le seul moment où il avait l'air aimable et paisible. Puis Kurt laissa son esprit vagabonder vers Blaine, se demandant s'il avait lui aussi tourné la page. Le cœur de Kurt saignait. Il saignait depuis son départ, depuis qu'il avait quitté le beau bouclé, mais à présent il saignait doublement plus sachant qu'il avait des sentiments pour Sebastian.  
Puis il sentit son amant bouger dans son sommeil, semblant se réveiller, et sécha ses larmes. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pleurait._

_« Bonjour. » sourit-il en se redressant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Son sourire ne dura pas bien longtemps en tout cas, dès qu'il vit les yeux rougis de l'homme qu'il aimait il s'inquiéta. « Tu as pleuré ? »_

_Kurt lui lança un petit sourire triste, lui prenant la main._

_« Oui. J'ai bien réfléchi, et... je dois reprendre la tournée. » Le visage de Sebastian s'assombrit encore un pu plus. « Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'elle est en pause maintenant, et même si tu sais à quel point j'adore Paris, je ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours, ça serait un frein à ma carrière. Je vais prévenir ma grand-mère, Rachel et Jesse, et on partira dans la soirée. »_

_Sebastian resta silencieux un long moment, et Kurt eut juste envie de pleurer à nouveau._

_« Tu – tu en es sûr ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Okay. »_

_Kurt aurait voulu qu'il lui crie de rester avec lui, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas._

_« Je devrais te faire l'amour une dernière fois pour clôturer notre relation, non ? »_

_Kurt hocha la tête en se mordant la langue pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot. Sebastian sourit et commença à lui lécher le cou, passant sa main sous son débardeur, caressant les muscles de son abdomen._

_« C'était fun en tout cas. » dit-il encore._

_« Oui, » souffla Kurt, la voix brisée par l'émotion. « Oui, c'était fun. »_

* * *

_Londres, Janvier 1908_

* * *

_Sebastian ouvrit les yeux rapidement, se levant pour aller ouvrir les rideaux et laisser passer la lumière du soleil au travers des fenêtres de l'appartement de Kurt. Sebastian aurait aimé être heureux de se réveiller à côté de l'homme qu'il aimait, et il l'était. Mais pas aujourd'hui._

_Il remonta promptement dans le lit à côté de son amant toujours endormi, et lui caressa le front avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Kurt gémit un peu avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans les couvertures._

_« Allez, bébé, il faut se réveiller, on doit aller préparer ton exposition aujourd'hui. » chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau._

_« Je veux pas. » Kurt sonnait comme un enfant, et, pendant un instant, Sebastian voulut lui lancer une pique, mais il s'en retint. Ce n'était pas le moment pour être méchant._

_« Kurt, je sais que tu es triste pour Tonya, mais tu dois te lever maintenant. »_

_« Triste ? » cria Kurt en se relevant d'un seul coup, surprenant Sebastian. « J'étais triste de ne pas manger de la cuisine indienne hier soir, ou encore j'étais triste lorsqu'un de mes tableaux s'est vendu pour moins cher que sa vraie valeur, mais perdre ma grand-mère, celle grâce à qui je suis ici, celle qui a toujours cru en moi et qui ne m'a jamais jugé, ça ne me rend pas triste. Je suis dévasté. » Sa voix se brisa et des larmes commencèrent à perler sur son beau visage. Sebastian en attrapa une et la bu, prenant son petit-ami dans ses bras._

_Ils restèrent longtemps comme cela, silencieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se laissant bercer par la douce musique du silence._

* * *

**Ohio, Juin 1908.**

* * *

Kurt arriva en pleurant à la maison. Il était parti en courant de la grange, espérant que Blaine ne se réveillerait pas avant des heures. Il devait partir. Il devait partir au plus vite, car plus rien n'allait à l'intérieur de lui. Tout à coup, il était redevenu le jeune homme souriant aux grandes espérances dans la vie, étant amoureux d'un petit bouclé timide et rêveur. Pendant un instant, Kurt avait cru qu'il était retourné à cette vie-là, parce qu'elle lui manquait. Mais elle ne lui manquait pas. Il était très heureux à Londres ou à Paris, avec Sebastian, Rachel et Jesse, passant ses journées à peindre et à baiser.

_C'est ça, continue de te dire ça, peut-être qu'un jour tu arriveras à te convaincre._

Maintenant, Kurt souhaitait n'avoir jamais voyagé jusqu'en Europe, n'avoir jamais rencontré Sebastian et aucun autre homme avec lequel il avait trompé Blaine, et surtout n'être jamais devenu _ce type_. Celui qu'il était à présent, et qu'il haïssait plus que tout.

Il devait partir. Il devait rentrer à la maison, même si Londres n'avait jamais été sa maison, pas même une seule seconde. Il devait fuir, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire plus. Rien faire de plus pour essayer d'oublier.

De _l_'oublier.

« Hey bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où étais-tu passé ? » Kurt l'ignora royalement.

« Je veux rentrer. Maintenant. J'en ai marre de ce trou paumé. »

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre en valait l'attente, en tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire même s'il est encore très triste. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain risque de revenir aux racines de la fic, donc il y aura beaucoup de fluff à nouveau.

Sinon, je sais que vous devez vous demander : "Pourquoi elle a écrit une énorme scène pour le smut Kurtbastian aussi voire plus longue que celle de Klaine dans le chapitre 7 qui était coupée après la pénétration ?" La réponse est simple : pour Klaine, le sexe c'était un moyen de se prouver leur amour, de se dire au revoir, et d'être réunis une dernière fois de la façon la plus intime; pour Kurtbastian le sexe c'est juste du sexe, peut-être plus bestial et plus hot à écrire et à lire mais ce n'est tout de même que du sexe. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ;)

Ah oui, autre petit truc qui risque de ne pas vous faire plaisir : la date de publication du prochain chapitre n'est pas encore prévue puisque je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire. Ça sera entre 2 semaines - un mois mais pas après. J'espère que vous comprenez que je ne peux pas rusher l'écriture juste pour publier à temps.

N'oubliez pas de **favoriter**, **follower**, et surtout **reviewer** cette histoire si elle vous plaît !

A bientôt, Axelle.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Retour aux sources

Bonjour ! Me revoilà enfin pour le chapitre 10 de HOF ! J'ai quand même réussi à tenir mon engagement de le publier en moins d'un mois, je suis fière de moi :D

Je sens et je sais que ce chapitre va vous plaira bien plus que les deux derniers, en tout cas j'espère vraiment parce que j'ai passé énormément de temps à l'écrire (en cours de maths mais chut) et que j'en suis vraiment pas mal fière. Je vous avais promis le retour du fluff, et bien le voilà ! :D Ce chapitre est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écris et que je n'écrirais jamais pour cet fic, il fait le double des autres, et j'avais la scène de fin dans la tête depuis des mois.

Et non, je ne passe pas à un rythme de publication tous les vendredis, je publie juste ce chapitre un vendredi parce que comme je suis en vacances je vais regarder en live l'épisode des mariages et que je sais que si je publie le chapitre demain je vais tout vous spoiler donc voilà.

_[Reviews (pas très nombreuses sur ce chapitre :( )]_  
_**NoName** : Haha oui, Blaine est faible et Kurt est une énorme garce. J'adore x) Merci, à la prochaine !_

_**Gfgytcbmuygcbb** : Mdrrrrrr mon prof de maths de 4e me faisait le même coup xD Tu lis du SEBLAINE ? O.o Salut, je crois qu'on peut plus être amies x) Grande Axelle, c'est bien tu t'es rattrapé ;) J'adooooooore l'amitié Blatina, du genre tellemeeeeeeent. Mais en couple beuuuuurk :o Kurt t'a déçu ? Hum... Je ne dirais pas que c'était le but, mais je peux comprendre. Après personnellement je voulais plus montrer ses erreurs que le juger en lui disant qu'il est une pute... Mais bon. Et je suis sûr que ça ne dérange pas Sebastian d'avoir des choses dans le cul ;) Mais alors vraiment pas :p LOVE YA BIATCH, et j'espère que tes souhaits sont exaucés dans ce chapitre :*_

_**IheartIns** : Haha, tu verras bien, en tout cas je suis d'accord avec tout ce que t'as dis (surtout sur Grant ;)) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!_

_**mamstaz** : Soit servi(e) avec ce chapitre, mon/ma cher(e) ;)_

_**Foloreille :** Tout d'abord, je VÉNÈRE ton pseudo, ensuite OMG JE SUIS TROP COMME TOI. Ouais, moi aussi je suis une lectrice anonyme, et j'en suis pas fière :( Enfin bref, ta review m'a fait infiniment fait plaisir, merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de m'écrire un roman fleuve c'est adorable :D Carrément je vois ça comme une préquel de Glee, avant que Kurt et Blaine ne se rencontre à nouveau. Désolé ne me déteste pas je te promets que j'ai essayé de me rattraper avec ce chapitre :( Haha, j'adore Sebastian, pourquoi tant de haine à son encontre ? xDDD Non non non je n'abandonne pas cette histoire si tu avais lu mes notes d'auteur tu le saurais petite cancre :p Merci beaucoup, et ouiiiiii pitié, mets moi une review sur ce chapitre aussi :(  
PS : Tes voeux sont exaucés ma chère, non Sebastian n'est pas mort mais il n'est plus là, c'est déjà ça non ? Merci de m'avoir fait rire ! Bisous !  
_

/!\ Les passages en _italique_ sont au passé, des scènes racontées comme des souvenirs.

/!\ Il y aura un petit smut assez léger, donc abstenez-vous si ça vous met mal à l'aise ! Pour ceux qui *comme moi* adorent ça, j'espère que je ne vous décevrez pas ;)

/!\ Merde, j'ai toujours pas trouvé un moyen d'avoir les droits de Glee et de Klaine :( Mais les mots et l'histoire sont tous miens !

Bonne lecture à tous et surtout REGARDEZ ABSOLUMENT L'ÉPISODE 8 COMME MOI CE SOIR EN LIVE A 2H DU MAT' PARCE QUE PUTAIN JE VOUS PROMET QUE CA EN VAUT LE COUP. Ilysm.

* * *

_**Partie 10 : Retour aux sources.**_

**4 ans plus tard. Le 24 Mai 1212.**

« Papa, tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Blaine leva la tête du plan de tomates qu'il était en train de cultiver et sourit en voyant son fils se tenir debout devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, souriant et gringalet.

« Quand tu auras 10 ans, je te l'ai déjà dis Ethan. » répondit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Le petit asiatique perdit son sourire et le transforma en une moue mécontente.

« Mais moi je n'ai que 5 ans ! Ça veut dire que je vais devoir attendre le double de ma vie ! »

Blaine rit un peu et le prit dans ses bras, le faisant tournoyer au milieu de ce champs de tomates, heureux de faire rire son petit garçon, et gloussant lui aussi comme enfant.

« Crois-moi, il te reste encore plein de choses à vivre mon chéri. » dit-il en lui embrassant la joue avant de le reposer sur le sol.

Ethan tira la langue et regarda dans les champs aux alentours.

« Papou est pas là aujourd'hui ? »

Le sourire de Blaine s'affaissa. ''Papou'' était bien entendu le père biologique d'Ethan, Mike. Blaine et Tina avaient pris la décision de ne rien cacher à leur fils, et même si Ethan ignorait que son père aimait les hommes, il savait que ses parents n'étaient pas amoureux, et ne leur en voulait pas. Et même si Blaine s'était habitué à ce ménage à trois, même s'il avait appris à aimer Ethan, il détestait toujours autant ce mensonge.

« Non, il ne travaille pas cet après-midi. » répondit-il finalement, remettant son sourire en place.

« Il est avec Maman ? » Blaine sourit sincèrement cette fois, son fils était si intelligent. Même lui savait.

« Oui. Allez, rentre voir ta grand-mère, je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera de te donner une part de sa délicieuse tarte aux pommes. »

« Roooh... » Ethan grogna comme un petit chiot. « Mamie Carol elle me laisse jamais rien faire que de lui passer les ingrédients... »

« C'est normal, l'autre fois tu as renversé la pâte au sol. Allez, rentre à la maison mon Ethan, je dois travailler. »

Ethan lui grimpa dans les bras afin de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et partit en courant. Blaine sourit, touchant sa joue à l'endroit où son fils l'avait embrassé. Son _fils._

* * *

Blaine sortit dans un bar ce soir-là. Comme tous les autres soirs.

La journée, lorsqu'il travaillait comme un fou, il réussissait à oublier à quel point sa vie craignait, mais le soir, lorsqu'Ethan était endormi et Tina s'envoyait en l'air avec Mike, c'était une tout autre chose. Alors Blaine buvait. Il buvait assez pour en oublier à quel point sa vie craignait, mais pas assez pour être complètement défoncé et faire des conneries.

Il devait être bientôt minuit, et Blaine s'apprêtait à finir sa dernière bière avant de rentrer chez lui et retourner à la vie réelle, lorsqu'il vit une feuille être posée devant lui. Enfin, non, pas une feuille, un journal anglais. Dessus, en gros titre était marqué : **« Kurt Hummel quitte la scène internationale après plus de 8 ans de contribution à l'art contemporain. »**

Blaine resta figé un long moment, n'osant pas relever la tête et tomber sur lui, peut-être même sur _eux_. Il ne comprenait pas, et il voulait juste s'enfuir aussi loin de lui que possible.

« Je suppose que je suis censé crier _''Supriiiiise !''_, non ? »

C'est définitivement la voix de Kurt. Rauque, légèrement tremblante, mais ça restait celle de Kurt. Blaine souffla un bon coup avant de se retourner avec un petit sourire qu'il sut triste bien qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

« Crois-moi, c'en est une. » lâcha-t-il, avant de vraiment regarder Kurt.

Il a beaucoup minci, ses traits son fatigués et d'immenses cernes entourent ses yeux dont le bleu semble bien plus terne que dans les souvenirs de Kurt. A vrai dire, il en ferait presque peur. Mais même ayant l'air de revenir d'un très long voyage aux enfers, il reste le même. Lorsque leurs regards se croisent, Blaine voit cette petite étincelle dans le regard de son ancien amant qui n'a pas vieillie. Son sourire adorable et ses petites fossettes sont restés les mêmes aussi. Et ses cheveux sont toujours aussi bien coiffés. Blaine se demande comment il a fait pour être resté amoureux du même homme pendant toutes ces années. Et même si ça fait mal de l'admettre, il sait qu'il ne cessera jamais, pas même une seule seconde, de l'aimer.

Kurt commanda une bière et s'assit à ses côtés, l'étudiant aussi du regard. Sa commande arriva, et il prit une gorgée du liquide couleur ambre avant de commencer à parler.

« Je suppose que j'avais le mal du pays. » dit-il en replongeant son regard dans celui du brun. « J'adore l'Europe, mais ma maison est ici avec vous tous. Je commençais à détester ma vie, à détester qui j'étais devenu, et ça se ressentait dans mon travail. Je ne prenais même plus plaisir à peindre. J'ai fais une dépression, aussi. » Blaine écarquilla les yeux. Wow, c'était plus grave qu'il ne le croyait. « Eh oui. C'était il y a plus d'un an. Je me suis séparé de Sebastian, et je suis parti m'exiler dans un petit village irlandais sans donner de nouvelles à Rachel et Jesse. J'y ai passé toute l'année, passant mes journées à peindre. Puis, d'un coup, être loin de mes proches n'était plus assez. J'avais besoin d'être complètement seul, sans rencontrer un villageois en allant faire mes courses ou un berger en allant peindre des paysages. Alors je suis resté dans mon lit, me levant seulement pour me laver et aller aux toilettes. Ma bonne Héloïse m'apportait mes repas au lit et je passais mes journées à écrire et dormir. J'ai écris un roman entier en 3 mois, et j'en ai commencé un autre que je n'ai jamais pû terminer. » Au regard d'incompréhension de Blaine, il expliqua « Je ne me suis pas réveillé, Blaine. Je n'avais plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne mangeais presque plus, et un jour Héloïse a eu le courage d'appeler un docteur, malgré mes ordres de ne pas le faire. Et j'ai été diagnostiqué dépressif, avec des tendances suicidaires. J'ai été transféré en urgence à Londres, où j'ai retrouvé une Rachel hystérique et un Jesse inquiet, et puis, après un autre mois où mon état ne s'améliorait pas, j'ai décidé que je devais rentrer. Je devais vous revoir, parce que finalement, dans tout ce bordel qu'est ma vie, vous êtes les seuls dont j'ai besoin. »

Blaine réalisa que ses doigts étaient enlacés à ceux de Kurt, et bien que ça lui fasse affreusement du bien, il les retira. Il ne pouvait plus jouer à ça.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, K - »

« Ne dis pas ça. » le coupa le châtain. « Je le mérite. J'ai été perdu dans mes rêves de gloire enfin accomplis, et j'ai été la pire personne au monde, Blaine. Avec toi, Santana, Carol, mon père... Tous les gens que j'aime le plus au monde. » Blaine sourit en réalisant que Kurt venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. « J'ai eu une belle carrière. Courte, certes, mais une belle et incroyable carrière. Maintenant, je veux juste... revenir aux racines. Et récupérer le cœur de tout le monde. Je sais que ça va être difficile, mais je vais tout faire pour rattraper les erreurs que j'ai faites. J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard. »

« On verra ça. » sourit Blaine en finissant son verre.

_Tu es déjà pardonné_, veut-il dire avant de l'embrasser, mais il ne le fait pas. Il est bien trop tôt.

* * *

Kurt et lui rentrèrent tard dans la nuit, et peut-être que c'était le taux d'alcool que Blaine se trimbalait dans le sang qui créait cette impression, mais le bouclé se sentait bizarrement serein. Il fut surpris lorsque Kurt proposa de lui-même de dormir dans la grange, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Une fois le châtain bel et bien endormi sur une botte de foin, Blaine remonta dans sa chambre, où Mike et Tina dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il se déshabilla, se rinça le visage et s'affala sur son lit.

« Tu rentres tard. »

Blaine sursauta et se releva brusquement de son lit pour tomber sur sa femme le dévisageant.

« Tina ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Désolé. » dit-elle en se redressant dans son lit, faisant grogner Mike. « Mais tu rentres tard quand même. »

« Kurt est revenu. » lâcha-t-il.

« Wow. Okay. » souffla l'asiatique en le regardant d'un air énervé. « Je te promets que si te remets avec lui et que tu me laisses avec Ethan sur les bras - »

« Je ne laisserais pas Ethan. » la coupa-t-il. « Même si ce n'est pas mon fils biologique, je l'aime et je ne l'abandonnerais jamais. Et je ne me remettrais pas avec Kurt. Il est de retour à Lima parce qu'il ne va pas bien, et je veux être là pour lui. Mais plus rien n'arrivera entre nous. Pas depuis son deuxième départ pour Londres. »

Tina le regarde longuement, et dans ses yeux Blaine peut voir le ''on verra ça'' plein de sous-entendus.

« Bonne nuit Blaine. » souffle-t-elle finalement, retournant dans les bras de son amant.

« Bonne nuit Tina. »

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Kurt se réveilla entouré de toute sa famille et ses amis le regardant d'un air ravi, il sait que Blaine n'a pas pû s'empêcher de cracher le morceau sur sa venue. Il ne lui en veut pas de toute façon ; car se réveiller en voyant les personnes qu'on aime le plus au monde sourire, il n'y a rien de plus beau.

« Il est réveillé ! » sourit Brittany.  
Kurt a à peine le temps de sortir des âpres du sommeil qu'il se voit déjà assailli de câlins et de baisers. Et il a soudainement envie de pleurer, parce que malgré son comportement horrible et son départ tenu secret de la dernière fois, ils n'ont jamais cessé de l'aimer, et ne lui en veulent pas. Il n'a jamais cessé de les aimer aussi, il a juste oublié comment le faire.

Même perdu dans la masse de bras et de cheveux, il arrive à distinguer Blaine, se tenant à l'écart, un petit sourire ornant son doux visage. Leurs regards se croisent, et Kurt est heureux de voir que Blaine ne perd pas son sourire, mais au contraire, l'agrandit davantage. Peut-être qu'il y a de l'espoir finalement. Peut-être qu'ils ont encore une chance.

* * *

Blaine ne sait pas comment il se retrouve dans la ''Colline aux fleurs'' comme l'appelle Ethan, avec Kurt et son fils courant dans les herbes luxuriantes.

Tout s'est passé très vite à vrai dire, après le réveil de Kurt : après un rapide petit-déjeuner où il répondit aux nombreuses questions de ses amis avec évasion, Kurt était ensuite aller cueillir des pommes avec Carol qui avait insisté pour faire cette activité avec son beau-fils, pour ensuite jouer avec ses neveux, les enfants de Quinn et Finn, puis aller parler à Finn en privé, de Rachel sûrement.

Puis Kurt avait rencontré Ethan.

_« Hey. » Blaine poussa le dernier mouton dans l'enclos, avant de retourner vers Kurt._

_« Hey. Tu ne regrettes pas d'être revenu après t'être fait prendre en otage par toute la famille ? » sourit le brun._

_« Oh, tu sais, ce n'est que le début. J'ai décidé de te consacrer la fin d'après-midi, puis je sortirai sûrement avec mon père ce soir. Besoin d'aide ? » Blaine secoua la tête négativement._

_« J'avais fini de toute faç - »_

_« Papa, c'est qui ce monsieur ? »_

_Blaine baissa la tête pour tomber sur Ethan, accroché à son pantalon._

_« C'est ton fils ? » murmura Kurt. Blaine hocha la tête et caressa les cheveux du petit asiatique._

_« Ethan, je te présente Kurt, un très vieil ami. » Kurt sourit et s'agenouilla devant Ethan, celui-ci le dévisageant de ses grands yeux rêveurs d'enfant._

_« Salut Ethan. » Il lui serra la main brièvement, riant un peu en voyant que le bout de chou était un peu perdu. « Enchanté. »_

_« Moi aussi, monsieur Kurt. »_

_« Je t'en prie, ne me vieillis pas plus que je ne le suis déjà. » blagua-t-il._

_« Tu peux l'appeler Tonton Kurt, Ethan. » Kurt leva la tête et sourit en croisant le regard pétillant et joueur de Blaine._

_« Oui, j'aime bien Tonton Kurt. » ajouta-t-il._

_« Okay. Alors, Tonton Kurt, ça te dirait de venir avec Papa et moi dans la ''Colline aux fleurs'' ? C'est notre tradition du soir. »_

_« La ''Colline aux fleurs''? Blaine ne me dis pas que c'est - »_

_« Si. » sourit Blaine. « Alors, tu viens ? » lança-t-il en prenant la main d'Ethan et partant en courant, riant comme deux petits diablotins.  
Kurt roula des yeux en souriant, avant de s'élancer à leur poursuite._

Ethan faisait son petit bout de chemin dans la colline, et Blaine le regardait avec le sourire tandis que Kurt l'imitait. Les deux hommes étaient étendus dans l'herbe dans un silence confortable, et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient réellement envie de le briser. Ce fut finalement Kurt qui parle en premier.

« Ton fils est un amour. »

« Oui, je sais. Il est la seule chose qui m'empêche de partir. »

« Partir ? Où ? » demanda Kurt, se redressant sur ses coudes pour le regarder.

« Aucune idée. Juste... m'enfuir loin d'ici. Mais avec Ethan dans ma vie, je ne peux pas. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Il est ma seule et unique source de bonheur en ce moment. » sourit-il en voyant son fils se rouler dans les hautes herbes, salissant ses habits. Il se ferait gronder par sa mère, mais Blaine le défendrait de toute façon.

« En ce moment ? »

« Tu poses beaucoup de questions toi. » rit le brun.

« Désolé. » Kurt leva ses mains en signe d'innocence, un grand sourire narquois ornant son visage. Cela faisait moins de 24 heures qu'il était ici et il avait déjà l'air tellement plus heureux.

« Pas grave. Mais oui, en ce moment. Et ne fais pas comme si tu ignorais que tu avais été la première énorme source de bonheur dans ma vie. » Kurt rougit et passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux avant de se remettre à sourire.

« J'étais au courant, en effet. Je voulais juste te l'entendre dire pour pouvoir te le dire en retour. » Il arborait à ce moment un grand sourire timide, ses joues étant encore rouges et le souffle pantelant.

Blaine l'observa un long moment avant de lâcher : « Tu n'essayerais pas de me draguer, Hummel ? »

« Peut-être bien. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton joueur.

« Dans ce cas les dés sont lancés. » lança le bouclé en lui décochant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Kurt sourit d'un faux air suffisant et la colline retomba dans le silence.

« Papa, Papa, regarde ! » cria Ethan, attirant l'attention des deux trentenaires. Le petit asiatique avait orné ses cheveux de petites fleurs blanches, exactement comme son père il y a de cela des années. Kurt se tourna vers Blaine, les yeux brillants, à la fois de nostalgie et de malice, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de se lever pour rejoindre Ethan. Blaine resta figé quelques instants, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il regardait les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie courir et rire dans les champs de fleurs.

« Hey, attendez-moi ! » hurla-t-il avant de se lever en riant et de les rejoindre dans leur course folle. Kurt sourit en déposant une fleur dans les cheveux du bouclé, qui lui sourit aussi, avant qu'Ethan ne leur saute dans les bras, les faisant tomber dans l'herbe. A cet instant, Blaine était complètement heureux.

* * *

Lorsque Blaine, Kurt et Ethan rentrèrent à la maison les cheveux couverts de fleurs blanches et de grands sourires peints sur leurs visages, Blaine essaya d'ignorer le regard plein de sous-entendus que lui jeta Tina, et retourna à ces activités.  
Les journées et les semaines s'écoulèrent, et même si Kurt, interdit par son père de toute activité dans la ferme après qu'il eut appris que son fils s'était laissé mourir, ne faisait pas grand-chose de ses journées, il était quand même utile. Il avait mis trois jours à comprendre qu'Ethan, n'allant pas à l'école, passait donc ses journées presque abandonné à lui-même, et depuis passait son temps avec lui.

En fait, les journées de Kurt étaient remplies : il faisait en sorte d'aller saluer tout le monde, passant beaucoup de temps avec Blaine et Santana, suivit du petit Ethan qui cavalait derrière lui tel un petit chiot suivant son maître pour qu'il lui apprenne la vie. Et même en marchant des kilomètres et des kilomètres chaque jour, marchant dans la montagne pour trouver Santana, dans la forêt pour trouver Puck et Jake ou dans la ville pour trouver Sam et Mercedes, il arrivait à apprendre des choses à Ethan.

Ce fut quelques mois plus tard, lorsque Blaine rentra tard du bar où il était aller boire un coup avec le châtain et les frères Puckerman qu'il se rendit compte que son fils était en train de lire des contes dans le noir avec une petite lampe de poche. Le premier réflexe de Blaine et de le gronder de veiller aussi tard, avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le féliciter et de courir voir Kurt dans la grange qui a maintenant était réaménagée en petite chambre et qu'il refuse de quitter. Blaine est tellement heureux qu'il ne toque même pas avant de rentrer et pousse directement la porte... pour tomber sur un Kurt affreusement et _complètement nu._

Blaine sent ses yeux glisser sur son corps d'albâtre sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Ça fait si longtemps. Le corps de Kurt a changé ; il n'est plus le même que leur de leur première fois il y a plus de neuf ans, et il n'est pas non plus le même que celui qu'il avait il y a quatre ans lors de l'horrible événement de la grange. Blaine se rend compte que c'est la même grange que celle dans laquelle il se tient à cet instant. Kurt a changé, mais n'en ai pas moins beau. Il est maigre, même s'il a réussi à reprendre du poids depuis les 4 mois de son retour, sa peau est peut-être un peu moins pâle qu'avant car il passe maintenant toutes ses journées à marcher au soleil, et son corps semble plus fatigué, mais aussi plus musclé. Il est magnifique. La plus belle chose que Blaine n'a jamais vu.

Blaine se rend compte que Kurt n'a pas bougé, et que lui non plus. Il s'attend à ce que celui-ci lui saute dessus, ou qu'il l'embrasse tout du moins, mais cela ne se produit jamais. Kurt lui sourit juste, de cette façon qu'il a, en un seul sourire, de faire passer des millions d'émotions.

Il doit faire quelque chose, où il a bien peur de ne jamais pouvoir détacher sous regard de Kurt.

« Hum... Je – Je voulais te remercier pour avoir appris à lire à Ethan. »

« De rien. » souffle Kurt.

La pièce retombe dans le silence et si le sol pouvait engloutir Blaine à cet instant, il ne serait pas contre.

« Il t'adore, tu sais. Ethan. Il passe tout son temps avec toi et lorsque ce n'est pas le cas, il ne fait que me parler de toi. J'en serais presque jaloux. » tente-t-il.

« Je l'adore aussi. C'est mon meilleur-ami. » sourit Kurt.

« Hum... voilà c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire. Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien. »

Blaine ne sait pas pourquoi ses foutues jambes refusent de bouger à cet instant, mais il reste au même endroit, l'air d'un complet idiot.

« Tu n'y vas pas ? » demande Kurt, qui sort un pyjama de sa valise qui lui sert de penderie.

« Non. »

« Pourqu - » Kurt n'a pas le temps de finir. En quelques secondes, Blaine parcoure la distance qui les sépare et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Kurt halète de surprise en sentant les lèvres de Blaine couler contre les siennes, avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches du brun. Blaine tient la mâchoire de Kurt à la fois doucement et fermement, faisant glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour le faire gémir comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils avaient encore 20 ans.

Puis ils se détachent, essoufflés, pantelants, et Blaine croise ce regard de malice dans les yeux de Kurt, celui qu'il arborait toujours lorsque Blaine initiait les baisers, comme s'il lui disait ''regarde, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi''. Kurt arbore aussi son petit sourire en coin, à la fois timide et incroyablement sexy, qui donne envie de l'embrasser à nouveau et de ne jamais s'arrêter.

« Je... » Sa voix sonne un peu trop forte pour être naturelle, et Blaine réalise que Kurt a encore ses mains sur ses hanches. « Je vais y aller. M – Merci encore, hein. Pour Ethan. Salut. » Kurt retire et le laisse partir en courant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Blaine embrasse encore mieux que dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

Leur relation devient bizarre après ce baiser.  
Ils ne le réitèrent pas, mais Kurt semble flirter avec lui un peu plus chaque jour , discrètement et d'une manière qui rend Blaine fou. Il sait qu'il aime Kurt, il sait qu'il veut Kurt, et il sait que c'est réciproque.

Kurt a changé.  
Il est à présent un savant mélange du Kurt de 16 dont il est tombé amoureux et de celui de 25 qu'il a eu envie de gifler. Il est rêveur, taquin, enfantin même parfois, mais il semble aussi plus adulte, moins innocent, plus brisé d'une certaine façon... Ce mélange est aussi beau qu'il est spécial, mais Blaine tombe amoureux de ce Kurt-là aussi. Peut-être même qu'il l'aime encore plus.

* * *

Il y a ce jour où Ethan est malade, et que Kurt et Blaine se disputent avec Tina qui veut les empêcher de le voir pour soit-disant ''ne pas attraper son virus''.

_« Je veux le voir il a son cours d'écriture aujourd'hui. »_

_« Il est malade, Kurt. Tu le verras lorsqu'il sera guéri. » répondit Tina, se remettant à traire ses vaches sans cacher son air de mépris devant lui._

_« Tina, il est enrhumé, il n'a pas de maladie mortelle. » répliqua Blaine, se plaçant derrière Kurt pour le défendre._

_« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Blaine. »_

_« Si, je vais m'en mêler. A chaque fois qu'Ethan a le moindre virus tu l'empêches de voir le soleil pendant une semaine. C'est un enfant, Tina, il a besoin de sortir dehors, au soleil, avec son père et son oncle, et oui Kurt va lui donner son foutu cours d'écriture parce que je veux que mon fils soit éduqué ! »_

_« Ethan n'est pas ton fils, Blaine ! » hurla l'asiatique, grimaçant en voyant l'air de profonde douleur imprimée sur le visage de son mari. « Et Kurt n'est pas son oncle. » Sa voix est faible à présent, brisée, comme si elle osait à peine dire le fond de sa pensée, avant de se ressaisir. « Ethan restera au chaud quelques jours, puis il retournera passer ses journées avec lui, okay ? C'est juste le temps d'une petite sema - »_

_« Kurt va lui donner son cours. » l'interrompit Blaine. « Kurt va lui donner son cours et prendre soin de lui car c'est le seul à le faire dans cette maison. »_

_« On travai - » Blaine la coupa à nouveau en lui faisant signe de se taire._

_« Il est plus le père d'Ethan que nous trois réunis et même si ça t'énerves que je l'ai inclus dans la famille n'oublie pas que je partage **mon** fils avec ton amant. Parce que oui, Ethan est ton fils. A mes yeux, à ceux de Kurt, de mon père et de tout le village. Alors tu as deux solutions, Tina. Tu peux essayer de trouver des compromis pour que cette drôle de famille fonctionne, ou tu peux juste déclarer la guerre. »_

_« Kurt ne fait pas partie de la famille, Blaine. » dit-elle, le regardant les yeux remplis de larmes._

_« Si. Et tu finiras par l'accepter. Donc tu peux déclarer la guerre, et tout le monde saura que tu as un amant depuis 6 putains d'années. »_

_« Vas-y. Dis-le. Mais j'y réfléchirais bien avant de provoquer ma colère. Je me demande comment Burt réagirait s'il apprenait que tu baisais son fils depuis des années. »_

_Blaine, qui avait commencé à se retourner pour partir, se figea._

_« Tu n'oserais pas. » souffla-t-il._

_« Teste-moi. » siffla-t-elle._

_« On était meilleurs-amis. Que nous est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante. Kurt se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'en aller, il se sentait de trop dans cette discussion._

_« Avoir un gosse ensemble change bien des choses Blaine. » répliqua-t-elle, retournant à son travail._

_« Peut-être. En tout cas, Ethan sort avec Kurt cet après-midi. »_

_« Bien. Mais je te jure que s'il rentre encore plus malade - »_

_« Ça n'arrivera pas. » le coupa Kurt. « Il rentrera en se sentant encore mieux que lorsqu'il était parti. » sourit-il._

_« Mouais. On verra ça. » grogna-t-elle._

_Kurt sourit à Blaine et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer et aussi le pousser gentiment vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, Blaine étouffa brusquement Kurt dans ses bras, le faisant haleter bruyamment de surprise._

_« Tu fais partie de la famille, Kurt. Sois-en sûr. » marmonna-t-il, la tête enfouie dans l'épaule de l'autre homme._

_« Je sais, Blaine, je sais. » souffla celui-ci, passant une main timide dans ses boucles._

* * *

Il y a la fois où Kurt et Blaine se retrouvent tous seuls à deux dans la montagne et que leurs pas les mènes dans les lieux de leur adolescence.

_« Tu ne m'as jamais dis pourquoi tu es parti sans prévenir personne ce jour-là. »_

_Kurt arrêta de cueillir des fleurs pour Ethan et le fixa longuement avant de répondre._

_« Pour être sincère, après t'avoir quasiment violer ce soir-là, j'ai juste eu envie de mourir. J'y ai pensé plusieurs fois aussi. » Blaine frissonna. « Je n'ai plus laissé Sebastian me toucher. Je me dégoûtais, je trouvais mon corps sale. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus jamais te regarder en face, alors j'ai fui. »_

_« Tu me regardes en face en ce moment, Kurt. » _

_« Oui, c'est parce que j'ai écris ce roman à ton propos qui m'a permis de comprendre que je peux me passer de Sebastian et des feux des projecteurs, mais pas de toi, Blaine. »_

_Blaine rougit et sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Kurt se remit à marcher et il le suivit._

_« Et Sebastian ? Où est-il ? » _

_Kurt rit._

_« C'est bien, tu attends 6 mois pour me poser ces questions. » Blaine lui tira la langue, provoquant son rire à nouveau et le sien par la même occasion. « Au bout d'un mois sans le laisser me toucher, il s'est énervé et au cours de cette dispute je lui ai dis que je t'aimais encore, alors il est parti. »_

_Blaine arrêta de rire. Kurt venait bien de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il dû réunir tout son courage pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer et rire de joie en même temps._

_« Ne fais pas ton surpris, tu sais que je suis dingue de toi. » Blaine sourit et lui prit la min pour continuer leur route._

* * *

Il y eut aussi la fois, le même jour, où Blaine laissa Kurt le toucher à nouveau.

_« Moi qui croyais que le lac sécherait un jour et qu'il ne resterait de lui plus qu'un chemin de terre désaffecté, je me trompais. Il est toujours aussi beau qu'avant. » sourit Kurt en passant une main pensive dans l'eau._

_« Il ne risque pas de sécher de si tôt, ne t'en fais pas. » répondit Blaine._

_« On devrait aller se baigner ! » lança le châtain en commençant à retirer sa chemise._

_« Kurt, on a pas de maillots de bain ni rien... » souffla Blaine, essayant de ne surtout pas regarder son magnifique torse d'albâtre._

_« Blaine, on s'est vus à poil plusieurs fois... Et au pire tu n'as pas à regarder. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton joueur._

_« Okay... » souffla Blaine._

_L'eau n'était pas froide. Elle était gelée. En vérité, Blaine dû se retenir de ne pas pousser un cri un peu trop féminin en entrant en contact avec le lac._

_Kurt, lui, ne semblait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit, il nageait, souriant comme un adorable petit enfant et même si Blaine souffrait à cet instant, son cœur était au moins réchauffé par cette image._

_« Allez Blaine, arrête de faire ton enfant et viens me rejoindre ! » lança-t-il, enfoncer jusqu'à la poitrine dans l'eau._

_« **Je** fais mon enfant ? Kurt tu éclabousses tout depuis toute à l'heure ! » rit Blaine en tentant de le rejoindre en frissonnant._

_« Pour m'empêcher de continuer tu dois d'abord venir jusqu'à moi, ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver. »_

_Il n'avait pas tort. Blaine avançait petit pas par petit pas dans l'eau profonde, et Kurt était à des dizaines de mètres de lui._

_« C'est vrai. » sourit-il en continuant d'avancer longtemps._

_« Bien. Tu t'avoues vaincu, tu n'es pas un trop mauvais jou - »_

_En quelques secondes Blaine nagea la distance qui les séparait et emprisonnait fermement Kurt dans ses bras, le faisant lâcher un grand hurlement de surprise. Il plongea sur l'eau, emportant le châtain avec lui, avant de remonter et de redescendre à nouveau, répétant le mouvement plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux complètement trempés, essoufflés et épuisés._

_« Je te hais... » murmura le châtain, le tapant sur le bras._

_« Moi aussi. » rit Blaine, réalisant qu'il avait toujours les mains sur la taille de Kurt et qu'ils étaient front contre front collés l'un à l'autre par chacun de leurs membres._

_« Embrasse-moi. » souffla Kurt, souriant d'un air taquin qui le rendait fou. Alors Blaine l'embrassa, avec douceur au début, avant d'approfondir le baiser et de rendre ça brutal, _bestial_. Ils gémirent tous les deux, et avant que Blaine ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il était attiré vers la berge. Il sentit bientôt le sol, dur contre sa nuque, et Kurt au dessus de lui, nu et suintant d'eau, l'embrassant lentement et langoureusement, sans jamais y aller trop fort, comme s'il ne voulait pas le briser._

_« Laisse-moi te toucher, Blaine, je t'en prie. »_

_Blaine aurait dû avoir peur, il aurait dû appréhender, vouloir s'enfuir loin d'ici et ne jamais revoir Kurt, mais à cet instant tout ce qu'il voulait, et il le voulait plus que tout au monde, c'était que Kurt le **touche.**_

_Il hocha la tête en déglutissant, avant d'oublier son propre nom lorsqu'il sentit la main de Kurt sur son sexe déjà dur. Elle était douce, chaude, et surtout incroyablement délicate autour de lui. Le châtain commença à faire des va-et-vients lents, avant d'accélérer et que Blaine ne puisse plus retenir ses gémissements. Puis sa main fût remplacée par sa bouche, et Blaine pensa à s'enfuir d'ici avec Kurt pour qu'ils ne passent plus leur temps qu'à faire ça. La langue de Kurt passait sur chaque recoin, chaque veine pour l'amener un peu plus à la jouissance. Sachant que la vie sexuelle du brun était un désert absolu, il n'en fallut pas beaucoup pour qu'il jouisse dans un grand cri résonnant un peu partout dans la forêt.  
Il resta les yeux fermés, profitant de ce sentiment de plénitude encore quelques instants avant de se relever et de vouloir rendre la pareille à Kurt. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin apparemment. Kurt était allongé sur l'herbe lui aussi, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, les bras éparpillés sur le sol tandis que sur son abdomen s'étendait une longue traînée blanche. Ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi sexy, mais ça l'était et Blaine était presque reparti pour un tour._

_Puis Kurt ouvrit soudainement les yeux et l'embrassa, lui offrant un grand sourire faisant de la compétition au soleil, avant de se lever et de tirer Blaine vers l'eau. Ils devaient se laver à nouveau à présent._

* * *

_L'herbe était douce contre leurs corps nus._

_Après s'être baignés, Kurt et Blaine s'allongèrent sur le sol, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, et restèrent comme cela un bon moment, dans le silence entourant ce lac perdu en pleine forêt._

_« Je suis amoureux de toi, Blaine. » lâcha soudainement Kurt, le regard fixé sur le ciel sans nuage et prenant sa main dans la sienne._

_La voix de Blaine resta coincée dans sa gorge._ Moi aussi, _voulait-il crier._ Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi, Kurt. _Affreusement et désespérément amoureux de toi._

_« Tu n'as pas à le dire en retour. Pas tant que tu n'en auras pas la force. J'ai fais tellement d'erreurs, je t'ai tellement blessé que peut-être que tu ne me le diras plus jamais. Et c'est ma faute. Je voulais te le dire parce que c'est le cas et que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je ne cesserai jamais. » _

_Blaine ferma les yeux pour essayer de retenir ses larmes. C'était trop difficile. Blaine voulait pardonner à Kurt, il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il voulait être avec lui, il voulait lui faire l'amour, il voulait passer sa vie à ses côtés.  
Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui l'en empêchait, et Blaine voulait plus que tout pouvoir enfin être entièrement heureux avec Kurt. Il le voulait plus que tout._

_« Je veux que tu lises mon livre. » continua le châtain. « Je veux que tu le lises parce qu'il est sur toi et que c'est la logique des choses, que je l'ai écris pour que tu le lises un jour. Tu sais encore lire ou tu as oublié ? »_

_« Bien sûr que oui, idiot. » rit Blaine en le regardant._

_« Je te le passerais quand on sera à la maison. »_ Maison_. Leur _maison._ « On devrait aller à la cabane. » dit-il en se levant, Blaine laissant son regard dériver sur son corps nu brillant au soleil._

_« Allons-y. »_

* * *

_La cabane était bien poussiéreuse depuis le temps où Blaine y était allé pour la dernière fois, il y a des mois de cela. Jusqu'à ce que Kurt revienne à Lima, Blaine y allait tous les jours, comme pour se souvenir de ce lieu où ils avaient passés les meilleurs moments de leur vie, de ce lieu où ils étaient tombés amoureux ; mais maintenant que le châtain était de retour, Blaine n'en éprouvait plus le besoin. Il n'avait plus envie de se remémorer l'ancien Kurt parce qu'à présent il était avec le nouveau Kurt et c'était celui-ci qu'il aimait._

_La cabane était donc poussiéreuse et misérablement vide. Seuls quelques tableaux et dessins de Blaine en ornaient les murs et Kurt sourit en cherchant le tableau du brun qu'il avait peint après leur première fois, mais ne le trouva pas. Il se retourna vers Blaine pour l'interroger du regard._

_« Il est à la maison, caché. Après que tu sois arrivé je suis allé le chercher pour pouvoir le regarder tous les jours sans avoir à retourner à la cabane. »_

_« Tu aimes regarder une peinture de toi nu ? Je sais que tu es magnifique, mais quand même. » sourit-il sarcastiquement._

_« Non, j'aime regarder le tableau que _tu_ as peint parce qu'il me rappelle à quel point j'étais heureux à l'époque. » sourit nostalgiquement le bouclé._

_En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Kurt était devant Blaine, à à peine quelques centimètres de lui, semblant rayonner de mille feux sous la lumière blafarde de la pauvre lampe à pétrole qui éclairait la cabane._

_« Es-tu heureux en ce moment, Blaine ? » souffla-t-il, le faisant frissonner. Ils étaient _tellement_ proches._

_« A toi de le deviner. » rétorqua Blaine, essayant de paraître non-chaland mais échouant pathétiquement._

_Il cessa de se baffer intérieurement pour être aussi ridicule lorsque Kurt posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière, mais mon dieu c'était toujours aussi bon. Les lèvres de Kurt étaient comme une drogue, le rendant fou et heureux, et Blaine était heureux à cet instant, parce qu'il était aimé par l'homme qu'il aimait et que rien d'autre ne comptait que les lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes._

_« J'espère que oui. » sourit Kurt en se détachant, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau._

* * *

Puis Blaine montra le tableau à Kurt quelques heures plus tard. Il était intact, encore bien conservé et surtout il ramena énormément de souvenirs à la surface.

Le Blaine du tableau était si jeune, si innocent... il avait à peine 21 ans et même dans son sommeil il semblait vouloir faire un million de choses pour découvrir la vie. La Blaine qui le regardait, lui... possédait déjà quelques rides, avait passé le cap des 30 ans, et n'était plus innocent à présent.

Les larmes avaient coulées d'elles-même, glissant sur ses joues avant de s'écraser sur sa poitrine.

« Blaine ? Tu pleures ? » demanda Kurt en essuyant son visage du bout de sa chemise, lui caressant la taille pour le réconforter. Blaine ne répondit rien, il n'en avait pas besoin. Kurt le comprenait.

La porte de la grange s'ouvrit brusquement, et Kurt et Blaine s'éloignèrent violemment l'un de l'autre. Le regard de Burt alla du visage parsemé de larmes de Blaine à celui pétrifié de son fils, avant de tomber sur le tableau resté entre eux sur le sol. Tableau montrant Blaine nu. Tableau ne pouvant être peint que par Kurt.

Soudain le visage de Burt se trouva à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de Blaine, ne sachant pas comment réagir à ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux : de la fureur, de la surprise, de l'inquiétude, mais surtout une grande déception.

« Et si tu me disais depuis combien de temps tu te tapes mon fils derrière mon dos ? »

Blaine avala avec difficulté, et jeta un regard terrifié à Kurt qui était maintenant celui qui pleurait.

Ils étaient dans la merde.

* * *

Ouuuuh, le vilain cliffhanger de fin :p Que va-t-il se passer ? Burt va-t-il tuer Blaine ? Va-t-il en parler autour de lui ce qui risque d'être encore pire ? Va-t-il leur pardonner ? A vous de le découvrir dans le prochain chapitre de Hall Of Fame ;)

J'espère que vous avez aimé le "nouveau" Kurt et l'adorable petit Ethan que j'adore décrire, dites-moi ce que vous pensez d'eux :*

Le rythme de publication reste le même, entre 2 semaines et un mois :) Le prochain chapitre est le DERNIER CHAPITRE LES GARS :'(

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas de** favoriter**,** follower**, et surtout **reviewer** ce chapitre !

Love you all,

Axelle.

PS : Si ce soir vous entendez un cri de fangirl à deux heures du matin, sachez que ça doit sûrement être moi. Non en fait, soyez-en sûr, c'est moi x)


	11. Partie 11 : Un long chemin pour rentrer

Bonjour !

Ce post est assez spécial, puisque c'est mon premier post-mariage de Klaine et le premier après la fin de Glee. J'ai pleuré comme une folle pendant les 40 minutes du dernier épisode, pendant une heure avant de le regarder, pendant une heure après, et parfois j'ai des flashs qui me font fondre en larmes pendant deux minutes... Mais sinon je vais bien. En tout cas, je suis ravie d'avoir fait ce bout de chemin avec cette magnifique série qui restera pour toujours dans mon cœur. Si vous voulez plus de news, rendez-vous sur mon compte instagram myklaineobsession qui est par contre en anglais.

Ce post est aussi le dernier chapitre de ma fic avant l'épilogue... :( Encore une fois, je m'étalerais à la fin de l'épilogue.

Je dois vous avouer que j'avais vraiment très peu d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, mais je suis quand même contente de la façon dont je m'en suis sortie. J'ai essayé de traiter toute sorte de relations entre les personnages, et de montrer à quel point l'amour était compliqué à l'époque.

_[Reviews]  
**IheartIns** : Héhé, désolé x) Oui, Ethan est adorable, c'est mon fils rêvé (bien que je ne veuille pas d'enfants plus tard) :') Bonne lecture !_

_**klaineforever08** : Voilà la suite ma chère ;)_

_**CeliaCom7** : A la base, mon histoire était prévue pour contenir 8 chapitres et n'être composée que de fluff, puis j'ai décidé de la rallonger et de rajouter du drama. Sebastian, parce qu'il fallait une rupture ; la dépression de Kurt parce qu'il me fallait une excuse pour le faire rentrer à Lima ; Burt, Ethan et Tina parce que je voulais simplement retranscrire la vie telle qu'elle était à l'époque, et à l'époque les gays ne le disaient jamais et se mariaient et avaient des enfants. Désolé si tu n'aimes plus autant mon histoire, mais pour être honnête elle n'aurait pas pu mieux tournée selon moi. J'espère que tu aimerais tout de même ce chapitre, bonne lecture ! _

_**Klainekisses** : MAIS SEBLAINE C'EST DE LA MERDOUILLE. KurtBastian et Puckurt foreva biatch. Ouais, non, j'aime pas trop avoir un Seb dans l'cul, merci x) Blaine et Ethan are my life *_* Et ton Blainey ne boit plus depuis qu'il a retrouvé son Kurtie, n'aie crainte. ET J'AI JAMAIS DIS QU'ILS ETAIENT NUS TWAAAAA. J'aimerais bien faire goudou goudou avec les joues de Blaine ; ça doit être marrant. xDDDDDDDD T'es partie loin x) Mytho va. I know riiiiiight 3 SO GAAAAAAAY *_* Son péniSSSSS est très beau si tu veux savoir ;) Ses papas xDDDD Je t'aime x) Merci de m'avoir fait pisser de rire, t'es la best. Love yaaaa 3_

_**mamstaz** : Merci, et bonne lecture !_

_**Klaineuse** : Merci, merci, merciiiiii :D _

_**Foloreille** : Ouiiiiiii, tu m'as réécris :D Moi non plus je comprend rien _ Oh mais je ne me plaignais pas, au contraire, plus c'est long plus ça fait plaisir 3 Blaine est très, très, très faible... Mais honnêtement, qui peut lui en vouloir ? ;) Ouiiiii bravo c'était des flash-backs xD Honnêtement, j'hésitais entre le faire péter un câble ou alors être acceptant, tu verras ce que j'ai décidé, mais j'aime bien comment ça rend :) J'aime pas Sebastian, je l'ADORE :D Surtout dans les bonnes fics où il est toujours sarcastique et méchant mais qu'il est ami avec Kurt et Blaine *_* Trèèèèèèès bonne question. Le Blaine de ma fic est bronzé, sa peau est un peu tannée aussi, et pour être honnête il est fatigué. Mais il n'est pas bourru, il était juste très déprimé avant le retour de Kurt. C'est vrai que mon Blaine n'est pas aussi joyeux et heureux que le Blaine de Glee, mais crois-moi, lorsque je l'écris je le vois en fermier sexy ;) C'est balot mais c'est pas gave, tu revieweras sur mes autres fics aussi :D Hein ? *battements de cils* Et oui, review-moi encore aujourd'hui, mais aussi pour l'épilogue s'il te plait :D *yeux de Blaine battu* J'ai adoré ton roman-fleuve, et j'attends le prochain avec impatience. Arv'war !_

_**Foloreille (2) : **Rebonjour ;) Tu relisais le chapitre 5 ? RElire :o Woaaaaah :D Oh que oui, journée trèèèèèès éprouvante... Mais arrête de t'inquièter, je ne vais pas lâcher ma fic ni mes futures fics ni . Comme je l'ai déjà dis maintes fois, je suis là pour rester ;) Il est enfin arrivé ce chapitre ! Il en a mis du temps ! Et oui, moi aussi, je suis en train de bouffer des fics entières en quelques heures, un truc de fou x) Et je ressens exactement la même chose :( Mon avis sur tous les épisodes sont sur mon instagram myklaineobsession, par contre il est en anglais :) _

/!\ Chapitre citronné !

**/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon j'aurais continué la série jusqu'à la 46e saison.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Ce fut un long chemin pour rentrer.**_

Jamais la maison Hudson-Hummel n'avait été aussi tendue. Peut-être parce que Burt allait tuer Blaine, que Blaine était sur le point de s'enfuir en courant et que Kurt semblait vouloir fondre en larmes d'une minute à l'autre.

Blaine aurait voulu dire à Burt la vérité. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était amoureux de Kurt depuis presque 15 ans et que jamais il ne pourrait arrêter de l'être. Il aurait voulu lui dire que malgré ce que le curé George où n'importe quel autre imbécile qui se cachait derrière la religion il était normal, et qu'il ne faisait qu'aimer après tout. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais fait de mal à Kurt et qu'il ne lui en ferait jamais. Et il aurait surtout voulu lui dire que malgré tout, il était toujours son fils.

« Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début, gamin ? » demande Burt, sonnant presque... compréhensif ?

Blaine ne sait pas à qui Burt s'adresse exactement, mais Kurt est déjà en larmes et il est totalement incapable de faire ça, alors il se lance. Il raconte tout. Du premier jour où il est arrivé à la ferme jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en passant les détails mais en racontant à quel point son amour pour Kurt a grandi au fil des années. Il raconte le départ pour Londres, il en raconte le retour, puis il raconte aussi ce qu'il s'est passé les six derniers mois depuis que Kurt est rentré. Il est le seul à parler, Kurt tremble sur sa chaise, comme si reparler de ça était bien trop écrasant et émouvant pour s'en remettre, et Burt reste silencieux, écoutant chaque détail de leur passé commun, un très léger sourire sur les lèvres, ses yeux transperçant ceux de Blaine sans aucune vergogne.

Quelle fut la stupeur de Blaine lorsqu'il réalisa que Burt venait de lui embrasser affectueusement les cheveux en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule avant d'aller faire de même avec son fils.

Kurt et Blaine n'étaient pas morts, et Burt avait bien prit la chose. Était-ce un rêve ? Parce que pour une fois dans la vie des deux hommes, quelque chose semblait enfin facile.

* * *

La vie des fermiers après leurs aveux resta tout à fait la même. A vrai dire, Kurt et Blaine n'était pas vraiment ensemble, se sentant peu à l'aise par rapport à leur relation depuis qu'elle était connue de quelqu'un d'autre que Santana et Brittany. Cela faisait maintenant bientôt un an que Kurt était rentré, et dans seulement une semaine il fêterait ses 31 ans. La vie était calme autour d'eux, les seuls événements sortant du quotidien étant le fait qu'Ethan avait fêté ses 6 ans, que Blaine était un jour rentré tard le soir après être aller boire un coup et était tombé sur Mike et Tina en pleine action, ou alors les quelques fois où Kurt et Blaine s'était embrassés à nouveau.

Puis Rachel et Jesse rentrèrent à Lima pour l'anniversaire de Kurt et les choses se compliquèrent vraiment.

Leur arrivée avait été comme l'élément déclencheur d'une gigantesque guerre civile. En fait, au début, tout cela avait bien commencé.

Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un rentrait au pays, le village était attroupé devant le train qui rapportait Rachel et Jesse en Ohio. Aux premières loges se trouvaient bien évidemment Kurt, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie, suivit de près par Finn, qui était bien évidemment aussi là pour Rachel.

Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui sauta dessus, la jeune fille maintenant femme riant aux éclats devant l'enthousiasme de son ami, et le serrant très fort dans ses bras. Puis ce fut au tour de Finn, qui la serra brièvement en souriant timidement. Blaine se demanda comment personne n'avait encore rien remarqué, mais en même temps personne n'avait rien remarqué non plus pour lui et Kurt donc c'était tant mieux.

L'anniversaire de Kurt avait été joyeux, et aucun orage n'était venu troublé quoi que ce soit. Les deux cadeaux préférés de Kurt furent bien entendu ceux de Blaine et d'Ethan, le petit garçon lui offrant un bouquet de fleurs cueillies dans la Colline aux Fleurs ainsi qu'un dessin représentant absolument tous ses proches formant un cercle, ainsi que Blaine, Kurt et Ethan au milieu d'eux tous, se tenant par la main. Le cadeau de Blaine fut lui, bien moins naïf et innocent.

_« Hum... donc mon cadeau est plutôt spécial. » marmonna Blaine, rougissant légèrement._

_« Je m'en doutais, sachant qu'on a dû attendre d'être seuls pour que tu me le donne. » le taquina Kurt. Blaine sortit une petite boîte de sa poche._

_« Je – J'avais prévu un grand discours sur le fait que j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on soit officiellement ensemble – enfin, tu sais, pas officiellement devant tout le monde – mais ensemble quand même, donc je t'ai acheté ça. » bredouilla-t-il en lui donnant rapidement la boîte, étant maintenant entièrement rouge._

_Kurt ouvrit délicatement la boîte, et poussa un petit bruit de bonheur lorsqu'il y vit une bague, en argent très simple, avec gravé dessus _K + B. _Lorsqu'il releva la tête des mains de Kurt, il vit que celui-ci souriait d'une façon si heureuse et rayonnante que cela donna envie à Blaine de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais les mots restaient encore et toujours coincés dans sa gorge._

_De toute façon cela n'a pas d'importance puisque le moment d'après Kurt l'embrassait si brusquement et si langoureusement que Blaine crut tomber à la renverse.C'était si chaud, doux et incroyablement excitant qu'il voulait immédiatement plus._

_« Bien sûr que je veux qu'on soit ensemble, idiot. » sourit à nouveau Kurt, déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres._

_« Bien. Maintenant on peut passer à la seconde partie partie du cadeau. »_

_« De quelle seconde partie parles-tu ? » lui demanda Kurt, en l'embrassant encore une fois._

_« De la partie où je te fais l'amour. » souffla Blaine en plongeant son regard dans celui de Kurt pour avoir son approbation. Kurt sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau en retirant son pull et son pantalon, prenant Blaine par surprise._

_« Je te préviens, je suis tellement excité qu'on va devoir faire ça très longtemps. » chuchota Kurt en montant sur les cuisses de Blaine qui était maintenant allongé en boxer sur son lit. « Et par longtemps, j'entends _toute la nuit._ »_

_Blaine frissonna et ferma les yeux. Toute la nuit sonnait comme la plus charmante des musiques à ses oreilles._

* * *

Une semaine après leur arrivée, Rachel et Jesse annonçaient qu'ils resteraient à Lima encore quelques temps, prétextant le fait qu'ils voulaient prendre le temps de retrouver leurs proches. Kurt et Blaine savaient très bien que Rachel voulait simplement être près de Finn et le laisser être proche de son enfant Rachel rattrapa aussi le temps perdu avec son meilleur ami, et une tradition s'installa que tous les soirs, ils devaient se retrouver avec Rachel, Finn, Brittany, Santana, Kurt et Blaine, pour discuter. C'était une sorte de réunion secrète pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas s'aimer librement, et c'était incroyablement plaisant. Là-bas, le fait d'être officiellement avec un ou une autre ne comptait pas, ce qui importait était que tu aimais une ou un autre et qu'à cet instant-là, tous les mensonges que tu avais dû raconté ne comptait pas. Tout ce qui comptait était ton amour.

Ethan grandit. Il y eut ce jour où il eut 6 ans, et ce jour-là, rien ne fut parfait. Tina était mécontente de la présence de Kurt, Blaine était intimidé par Burt qui était rentré dans la grange lorsque Blaine déposait un baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt, et Kurt était là, souriant, portant Ethan sur ses épaules, riant avec lui. Et à cet instant, même si Rachel trompe à nouveau Jesse avec Finn, même si Tina et Mike sont épuisés, et même s'il n'est pas encore tout à fait complètement avec Kurt parce que son imbécile d'esprit l'empêche de lui avouer ses sentiments, Blaine est heureux. Les deux choses les plus importantes de sa vie le sont aussi, et elles rient, et elles s'embrassent, et elles dansent. Blaine pourrait admirer ce spectacle toute sa vie.

* * *

Le jour où Tina et Mike rentrèrent chez eux fut celui qui suivit l'ultime dispute entre Tina et Blaine. Cette dispute fut le genre de dispute dont on se souvient pour toujours. Toute la maisonnée aussi d'ailleurs.

_« Où est Ethan ? »_

_« Oh, il est parti passer la nuit dans la forêt avec Kurt. Un défi avec un de ses amis je crois. » répondit Blaine avant de prendre une gorgée de café, se réveillant peu à peu._

_« Pardon ?! Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? » cria-t-elle, posant brusquement sa tartine sur sa table._

_« Hum, peut-être parce que tu étais en week-end avec ton amant, prétendant que tu retrouvais un membre de ta famille à Sainte-Sophie ? Dis donc, tu dois être très liée à ta cousine, pour coucher avec elle. » railla-t-il, sentant la rage monter peu à peu en finirait mal, et il le savait._

_« D'accord, j'ai menti, d'accord je trompe mon mari. Mais tu me trompes aussi, Blaine ! Alors épargne-moi tes leçons de morale et va récupérer ton fils auprès de ton amant ! Qui sait ce qu'il peut lui faire ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant de son siège. Cela abasourdi Blaine encore plus que la fois où ses premiers parents adoptifs l'avaient giflé jusqu'à lui en décrocher la mâchoire parce qu'il avait noyé leur chat._

_« Pardon ?! » hurle-t-il, se levant lui aussi. « Es-tu en train de me dire que tu soupçonnes Kurt d'abuser notre fils ?! » Il bouillonnait à présent, sentant les gouttes de sueur commencer à perler sur son front._

_« Blaine, qui sait de quoi il est capable... »_

_« **Je** sais de quoi il est capable ! Kurt est doux, aimant, et surtout incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de chérir Ethan ! Comment oses-tu l'accuser de ce genre de choses ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui a fait du mal à Ethan dans cette équation familiale, c'est bien toi ! »_

_Daniel, le plus jeune fils de Quinn et Finn, commença à pleurer, réveillé par les cris ; mais Blaine n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à haïr sa femme._

_« Excuse-moi ?! »_

_« Tu l'exposes aux conneries que toi et Mike doivent faire en privé ! »_

_« Tu l'exposes à tes conneries d'homosexuel, Blaine, alors ne me cherche pas. »_

_A cet instant-là, Blaine comprit que c'était fini. Que jamais lui et Tina ne serait amis à nouveau, et que jamais ils ne pourraient s'entraider à propos d'Ethan._

_« Tu veux savoir, Tina ? On se déteste. En tout cas, je te déteste, et tu détestes Kurt. Ça ne va pas marcher, on ne va jamais marcher ; pas comme si on avait une chance après tout. Depuis qu'on s'est mariés, chaque nouvelle journée apporte un peu plus de haine entre nous. Tu m'en veux parce que tu es obligée de prétendre être avec moi alors que tu l'aimes lui, et je te déteste parce que j'aurais voulu avoir Ethan pour moi, qu'il soit mon fils. Ça ne marche pas, Tina. Ça n'a jamais marché. Je suis fatigué d'essayer de t'aimer à nouveau. » Jamais Blaine n'avait été aussi blessé. Ses propres mots, sortis d'une voix brisée, l'avaient autant atteint que Tina, lui écorchant le cœur et lui arrachant des soupirs._

_« Hum... Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais Ethan avait une envie pressante... » souffla timidement Kurt, osant à peine briser le silence régnant dans la maison. « Vas-y, chéri. » chuchota-t-il à l'enfant, le poussant en direction des toilettes._

_« Tu devrais partir, Blaine et moi n'avons pas fini. » exigea Tina sans même lui jeter un regard._

_« En fait, si, on a fini Tina. Et pas seulement cette conversation. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire par rapport à Ethan, mais... c'est définitivement fini. » Blaine avait l'air d'avoir envie d'aller au lit et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son cœur pendant une semaine, alors Kurt s'avança pour prendre sa main dans la sienne. Ethan sortit des toilettes à ce moment, et Blaine se baissa vers lui en collant un faux sourire sur son visage._

_« Hey mon amour, ça te dit qu'on retourne dans la forêt pour y passer la nuit une seconde fois avec Tonton Kurt ? Ça te plairait ? » interrogea-t-il en souriant, bien que cela n'atteigne jamais ses yeux._

_« Sérieusement ? » demanda le petit asiatique, écarquillant les yeux et sautant littéralement sur place. Blaine hocha la tête. « C'est trop choueeeeette ! » cria-t-il, se hâtant de sortir dehors sans oublier d'embrasser sa mère sur la joue. Blaine se retourna pour le suivre, attrapant à nouveau la main de Kurt au passage et la serrant dans la sienne._

_« Tu es sûr de ta décision ? » La voix de Tina les surprit, les faisant se retourner à nouveau. Blaine hocha la tête._

_« Je suis désolé. » dit-il simplement avant de partir avec Kurt à ses côtés._

_Tina resta quelques instants dans le silence de la maison, avant d'essuyer les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senties couler, et de retourner au travail._

* * *

_« Ça fait mal, hein ? De sauver qu'il en aime un autre. »_

_Tina se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix de Quinn, pour la trouver accompagné de son fils, serré dans ses bras._

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répliqua-t-elle, la regardant d'un air implorant. Elle 'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant._

_« Je t'en prie Tina. On se connaît depuis depuis pas mal de temps toi et moi. On vit ensemble dans la même maison depuis quasiment aussi longtemps. Alors ne me dit pas que toi et moi ne savons pas que nos maris ne nous aime pas. »_

_« Okay, c'est vrai. » lâcha Tina, s'arrêtant de nettoyer pour s'asseoir et proposer à Quinn de faire de même. « Mais je n'aime pas Blaine non plus. Et tu n'aimes pas Finn. »_

_« J'aime Finn. » rétorqua la blonde en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Tu crois qu'il réalisera quand que sa fille cadette n'est pas de lui ? » Cette question sembla frapper Quinn si fort qu'elle resta abasourdie quelques instants._

_« Comment le sais-tu ? » souffla-t-elle finalement d'un ton geignard._

_« J'ai entendu une conversation entre toi et Puck lors de mon arrivée. Vous croyez que je ne comprenais pas l'anglais, mais c'était faux. J'ai tout de suite compris que Beth était sa fille et pas celle de Finn. » sourit gentiment l'asiatique.  
« De toute façon Finn aime Rachel. Et Puck ne peut pas m'offrir une vie digne de ce nom. » dit-elle amèrement._

_« Puck t'aime, Quinn ; et tu le sais. »_

_« Je sais aussi qu'il a mis enceintes trois autres filles dans le village. » rit-elle d'un rire sans humour. « Je suis bien avec Finn. J'aime mes enfants, et je suis heureuse. Rachel va bientôt repartir à Londres avec son mari et tout ira bien. De ton côté, par contre, tu devrais partir avec Mike. »_

_« C'est si voyant que ça ? » rigola Tina._

_« Tu crois que je ne le vois pas monter dans ta chambre toutes les nuits lorsque vous croyez que tout le monde est endormi ? » sourit Quinn en posant une main douce sur son épaule. « Tu devrais vraiment partir, Tina. Rentrer chez toi. Tu n'es pas heureuse ici. »_

_« J'aimerais, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas quitter Ethan. »_

_« Tina... Je te dis ça sans te juger ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu ne l'aimes pas. » Tina rougit et baissa les yeux. « En tout cas, pas assez. C'est pour ça que lorsque tu as vu que Kurt l'aimait plus que toi, tu as commencé à être jalouse, n'est-ce pas ? » L'asiatique hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre. « Alors pars, rien ne te retiens ici. Ethan a des gens ici qui l'aiment et qui prendront soin de lui. Il a ses pères pour prendre ta place. » sourit Quinn en lui prenant la main, massant ses doigt avec son pouce. Tina releva la tête pour croiser son regard, regarda son fils quelques instants avant de laisser son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire baigné de larmes._

* * *

_Lorsque Kurt, Blaine et Ethan rentrèrent de leur nuit à la belle étoile pour trouver la maison Hudmel vide de toute trace de Mike et Tina, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Blaine commença à paniquer, Ethan ne coprit pas grand-chose à la situation et Kurt alla chercher le reste de sa famille pour leur soutirer des informations. Il s'avéra que Burt et Carol croyait que les amoureux étaient repartis en voyage, Finn n'avait même pas remarqué leur absence et Quinn refusa de leur révéler quoi que ce soit._

_Puis Blaine trouva une note, accrochée au-dessus de leur ancien lit marital duquel Blaine était parti pour y laisser sa place à Mike, brève, disant simplement _**Je suis désolé. Prend soin d'Ethan.**_ Et c'était tout. Comme cela, Tina était parti de la vie de Blaine ; enfin elle l'aurait été si Blaine n'était pas parti en courant à sa poursuite, partant pour la gare._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la gare put entendre son cri, appelant sa femme, la cherchant désespérément. Lorsqu'il la vit, toute la colère qu'il avait contre elle s'en alla. Il la serra dans ses bras, pleurant et riant à la fois, ne sachant pas s'il devait se réjouir de sa liberté retrouvée ou pleurer la perte de la femme de sa vie. Tina pleurait aussi, le serrant si fort qu'elle aurait pû l'étouffer. Puis ils se détachèrent, et elle déposa un baiser mouillé sur sa joue avant de monter les marches pour accéder au wagon. _

_« Je t'aime. » chuchota-t-elle, souriant en essuyant ses larmes. _

_Le signal de départ retentit derrière eux, et Mike surgit derrière son amante et sourit à Blaine. Le bouclé sourit aussi ; les portes du train se fermèrent, et le train s'évapora peu à peu dans la vapeur de cette chaude journée de juin. Blaine resta encore quelques instants devant les rails vides, avant de rentrer chez lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. _

* * *

Ethan fut inconsolable ; Kurt se sentit coupable ; Burt, embêté, embaucha Puck et Jake pour les remplacer, et Quinn avoua finalement qu'elle savait que Tina et Mike partiraient, créant une énorme dispute entre elle et Finn. Puis le grand dadet appris un mois plus tard que Noah était le père de celle qu'il croyait être sa fille, et tout éclata.

_« Noah ?! Tu as couché avec Noah ?! Quinn ! » hurla Finn, rouge de rage._

_« Finn, ce n'est pas - »_

_« Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, je viens de voir celui que je pensais être mon meilleur ami serrer **ma **fille dans ses bras et lui parler d'à quel point il l'aime et qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle me dise qu'il est venu la voir ! Ma propre fille, qui vient d'avoir 7 ans, garde le secret de on amant depuis toujours ! Putain, Quinn ! » Il pleurait à présent, tout comme sa femme qui sanglotait bruyamment devant lui._

_Soudainement, Puck rentra dans la demeure, prenant sa pause midi pour déjeuner ; il se figea immédiatement, comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'il ne comprit pas ce fut le coup de poing de Finn qui lui décrocha la mâchoire._

_« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Pendant des années vous m'avez bien pris pour un con ! Vous rigoliez bien, hein, de ce pauvre Finn qui était assez aveugle pour ne rien voir ! » sanglota-t-il, regardant son meilleur-ami avec véhémence._

_« Ne joue pas la victime, Finn, tu trompes Quinn avec Rachel depuis des années, même avant que vous soyez mariés. Ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'un des gamins de la juive soit à toi au lieu de Jesse. »_

_Le deuxième coup fut encore plus inattendu et puissant que le premier. Puck se retrouva à nouveau sur le sol, gémissant de douleur._

_« Sors de chez moi. » souffla-t-il, le prenant par le col et le foutant dehors. « Et ne reviens jamais. »_

_Il se retourna vers sa femme qui sanglotait toujours, affaissée par terre, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux blonds, avant de monter dans sa chambre et de sombrer dans une très profond sommeil._

* * *

Les choses allèrent très vite après ça.

Jesse entendit parler de l'affaire entre Finn et Rachel, et força Rachel à rentrer à Londres avec lui, tandis que Finn et Quinn restèrent ensemble pour les enfants. Puck fut renvoyé de la ferme par Finn, qui engagea Sam à sa place, celui-ci confiant la poissonnerie de ses parents à Mercedes. Ils économisaient de l'argent pour leur premier enfant qui arriverait bientôt, et un deuxième boulot ne ferait pas de mal. Ethan se remit peu à peu du départ de sa mère et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Kurt. Quant à lui et Blaine, ils étaient heureux. Très heureux.

* * *

La vie après le départ du couple St James fut plus ou moins calme, s'écoulant comme un long fleuve tranquille parfois troublé par quelques courants contraires, mais Blaine restait très heureux. Il avait Kurt, il avait Ethan, et ils étaient tous deux siens, formant petit à petit, à eux trois, une famille. Burt s'arrêta entièrement de travailler, et Kurt se remit à s'occuper des chèvres et des moutons, s'occupant d'Ethan par la même occasion, tandis que Blaine était surchargé de tâches depuis que Finn travaillait de moins en moins efficacement à cause du départ de Rachel. Santana venait parfois aider aussi, bien que ce soit inutile puisqu'elle finissait toujours par partir avec Kurt et Ethan, et Blaine, Sam et Jake se retrouvaient toujours à crouler sous les tâches mais réussissaient tout de même à s'en sortir.

Ils sont tous tellement occupés que le vendredi soir, d'habitude réservé à Kurt, Blaine et Ethan, se transforme en samedi soir. Ce qui, en fin de compte, ne dérangea personne.

* * *

Il est encore tôt, et le soleil brille encore bien haut dans le ciel. Blaine vient de finir son travail de la journée, et arrive peu à peu à la Colline aux Fleurs où son fils et son petit-ami l'attendent. Il veut les surprendre, et se cache derrière les plantes afin de pouvoir leur sauter dessus. Ce qu'il l'attend le fait geler sur place et il est soudain dans l'incapacité de faire autre chose qu'écouter.

« Aaaah ! Arrête Oncle Kurt, arrête ! » crie Ethan en riant, se roulant par terre sous les chatouilles de Kurt qui rigole lui aussi.

« Pas tant que tu n'avoueras pas que je suis le plus bel homme du village après ton père ! » rit-il, le chatouillant de plus bel. Blaine roule des yeux devant le compliment de Kurt, mais est trahi par son sourire, pensant à quel point son amant peut être enfantin.

« D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné ! » hurle Ethan, essuyant les larmes de rire glissant sur ses joues. « Papa et toi êtes les plus beaux du monde de toute façon. » sourit-il en se relevant et venant s'asseoir près du châtain. « C'est bien que les deux plus beaux hommes du monde s'aiment. » lâche le petit asiatique après un moment.

Kurt le regarde, les yeux écarquillés et brillants, la bouche ouverte, et derrière son buisson, Blaine fait de même, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine.

« Quoi, vous croyez que je ne le remarquerai pas ? N'importe qui pourrait le voir. Je sais ce qu'on dit sur les hommes qui aiment les hommes comme vous et les femmes qui aiment les femmes comme Tante 'Tana et Miss Brittany au village. Mais moi je m'en fiche, hein. Je sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui peut rendre Papa heureux. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. » sourit-il en embrassant la joue mouillée de Kurt qui sanglotait à présent.

« J'aime ton père énormément, Ethan. Tellement que je ne saurais l'expliquer. Mais j'ai été jeune, et j'ai fais des erreurs que je regrette profondément. J'ai écris un livre sur ton père, tu sais. Un livre qui m'a permis de comprendre ce que je ressentais. J'étais un peintre connu, tu sais. Mais je ne peins plus vraiment depuis que cela m'a coûté ton père, mais ça ne me gêne pas. Il m'est plus important que n'importe qui et n'importe quoi d'autre, avec toi bien sûr. » rajouta-t-il en décoiffant affectueusement le petit.

« Kurt... Comme tu es l'amoureux de Papa... Tu ne veux pas devenir mon autre Papa aussi ? » questionna-t-il timidement.

« J'en serais honoré, mon chéri. » répondit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Blaine n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il courut vers chez lui, des larmes coulant de son menton, avant de rentrer dans la demeure en trombe et chercher le livre. Il le trouva au bout de longues minutes de recherche, caché sous son lit, recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière, attendant depuis un an et demi d'être lu. Rien que le titre lui donna des frissons.

_Blaine._

Il avait un livre à son nom. Sanglotant toujours depuis la colline il ouvrit le livre. Il sanglota encore plus lorsqu'il lut les premiers mots : « _Ma vie a toujours été incroyablement solitaire et silencieuse. J'ai toujours cru qu'un jour, je finirais par m'exiler seul dans une montagne avec mes chèvres et mon matériel de peinture et que je ne réapparaîtrai jamais. Or, avant que je puisse mettre mon plan à exécution je rencontrais l'amour de ma vie. Cette personne dont j'ai sû dès la première seconde que je tomberais amoureux. Blaine. Si je suis encore là aujourd'hui, dans mon lit de maladie, exilé par moi-même dans ma chambre et ne me relevant que pour quelques occasions, c'est parce que j'ai eu Blaine, que je l'ai laissé m'aimer et qu'il a bien voulu me laisser faire la même chose, et que j'ai tout détruit. On dit toujours que les plus grands artistes sont les plus fous et les plus torturés, et c'est vrai. Je suis l'artiste le plus doué de ma génération, considéré comme un génie, et j'arrive toujours à être un imbécile en détruisant la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. Parfois j'aimerais me laisser mourir, et ne plus jamais réapparaître. Mais les moments passés en compagnie de Blaine me hantent, encore et toujours, et je me dis que je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Lorsqu'on a trouvé la personne avec laquelle on veut et doit passer sa vie, la personne avec laquelle on est sûr de finir peu importe l'espace temps et le monde dans lequel on vit, on s'accroche. On s'accroche tellement fort que cela nous fera saigner, mais il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que ça en vaut la peine. A un point inestimable. »_

Blaine referma le livre, essuya ses larmes, et se mit à rire, d'un rire presque hystérique, mais terriblement bon. Puis il le rouvrit, et le lut entièrement en moins d'une heure.

* * *

Kurt et Ethan rentrèrent pour le souper, quelques temps après que Blaine ait fini le livre. Il le cacha et prévint Burt, Finn et Carol que Kurt et lui partiraient quelques temps. Lorsqu'il le vit, Blaine sourit grandement et s'approcha de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, et Kurt sourit même s'il avait l'air légèrement énervé.

« Où étais-tu passé ? On t'a attendu pendant des heures ! » gronda-t-il gentiment.

« J'ai eu une urgence, je suis désolé. » sourit Blaine en lui prenant la main. « Tu devrais manger et aller dormir, nous partons tôt demain matin. » Kurt le regarda étrangement.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea-t-il, s'asseyant à table à côté d'Ethan qui mangeait son potage de légumes avec réticence.

« Nous partons en voyage. » sourit-il.

« Blaine, j'adorerais partir en voyage avec toi, mais tu ne peux pas partir de la ferme comme ça, on manque déjà d'aide... » souffla-t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout prévu. De toute façon nous ne serons pas absents bien longtemps, juste une semaine ou deux. Will va revenir pour aider Finn, qui a accepter que Puck s'occupe des chèvres. Je veux vraiment partir avec toi, Kurt. » annonça-t-il en lui prenant la main. Kurt rougit en voyant les regards de ses parents, Finn et Quinn sur eux, hocha la tête en souriant.

« D'accord, je suppose. Je veux dire, j'adorerais voyager avec toi aussi. Où allons-nous ? »

« C'est un secret. » sourit Blaine en lui embrassant le front.

* * *

La route fut silencieuse. De temps en temps, Blaine détournait son regard de la route pour regarder Kurt, qui souriait sur son siège comme un petit enfant excité et intrigué. La route fut si longue que le châtain finit par s'endormir, se qui déconcentra encore plus le bouclé.

Il était 15 heures passées lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, et après 9 heures de route, Blaine avait très mal à la tête.

« Kurt... » chuchota-t-il en secouant le corps endormi de son petit-ami. « Réveille-toi, Kurt. »

« Hum... » souffla Kurt en ouvrant les yeux et s'étirant, avant de se rendre compte d'où ils étaient et sauta littéralement de la voiture. « New York ! Tu nous as emmené à New York ! J'y crois pas ! » cria-t-il en lui sautant dans les bras tout en regardant autour de lui. Devant eux se dresse alors Times Square, et Kurt en pleure de joie.

« Ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois... » murmura-t-il. « Blaine, j'aurais tellement aimé découvrir New York avec toi pour la première fois... »

« La seconde fois sera la bonne... » sourit Blaine en lui prenant la main, ne faisant pas attention aux gens autour d'eux.

« Je t'aime tellement, Blaine. » souffla Kurt en se rapprochant de lui.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit-il en lui caressant la joue. Cela surprit tellement Kurt qu'il poussa un petit halètement, avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire et de le tirer au coin de la rue la plus proche pour l'embrasser d'une manière incroyablement torride.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais changé d'avis ? » demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« D'abord, je t'ai vu avec Ethan et je me suis rendu compte que je le considérais comme mon fils alors qu'il ne l'était pas, et que tu faisais de même. Et qu'à présent il était un peu comme... notre fils à tous les deux, tu vois ? Ensuite, j'ai lu ton livre. Et quel livre, Kurt, il m'a tué. C'était tellement beau et parfait et j'ai compris que j'étais complètement idiot de ne pas te dire la vérité alors que tu la connaissais déjà et que je t'avais pardonné depuis longtemps. Je t'aime Kurt, plus que tout au monde. Et tout ce que tu as dis dans ton livre et aussi vrai de mon côté. » Kurt l'embrassa encore, et à nouveau, et encore une fois. « On devrait aller visiter la ville avant d'aller à l'hôtel. » proposa-t-il, sentant le désir envahir ses pensées.

« Ou alors, on pourrait rentrer, faire l'amour, et visiter après. » sourit Kurt de son air incroyablement coquin et sexy.

« Bonne idée. » expira Blaine, étant déjà à moitié dur.

* * *

La porte de la chambre eut à peine le temps de se fermer que Kurt se jeta sur les lèvres de Blaine, les embrassant violemment et commençant à défaire sa chemise, l'arrachant presque et faisant sauter plusieurs boutons.

Le temps entre lequel ceci se passa et celui où ils se retrouvèrent nus dans un des deux lits une place de leur chambre - comme s'ils auraient pû prendre un lit double - sembla s'écouler en une poignée de secondes.

La bouche de Kurt trouva rapidement le torse de Blaine, et l'envoya presque déjà au septième ciel en lui léchant un de ses tétons.

« Kurt... » grogna-t-il, prenant son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Tais-toi, et laisse-moi te faire du bien. » souffla-t-il en redescendant son visage et se remettant à la tâche. Une fois ses deux tétons complètement durs, Kurt descendit peu à peu, laissant une traînée de baisers sur le ventre de son amant avant d'arriver à son sexe et de le prendre en bouche.

« Putain... » Sa bouche était probablement l'endroit préféré de Blaine sur terre, l'englobant si bien, massant chaque nerf de son membre et l'amenant petit à petit vers la jouissance. « Kurt... » Mais petit à petit était tout de même rapide. « Je vais... Kurt... » haleta-t-il, tira doucement sur ses cheveux pour le faire arrêter. Éventuellement, Kurt arrêta et embrassa Blaine encore une fois, jouant avec sa langue quelques instants avant de déposer un suçon sur son cou.

« J'ai – j'ai de la vaseline pour lubrifier. » murmura-t-il, rougissant quelque peu.

« Okay... » souffla Kurt, le laissant se lever pour aller la chercher.

Lorsque Blaine revint, Kurt était allongé sur le lit, les jambes écartées, se touchant lascivement et le regardant avec un sourire charmeur. Blaine s'allongea sur Kurt et l'embrassa, avant de le porter doucement pour qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de lui.

« J'ai envie d'inverser les rôles pour une fois. » sourit-il timidement, en lui donnant le pot de vaseline. Kurt le regarda longuement, transperçant son âme de son regard bleu océan, avant de sourire et de l'embrasser encore, pour ensuite ouvrir le pot et prélever un peu de produit.

Lorsque Blaine sentit le doigt qui essayait de rentrer en lui, il commença par stresser, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était avec Kurt, l'amour de sa vie, et qu'il ne craignait absolument rien. Bien au contraire, il était en ce moment à l'endroit le plus sûr du monde.

Puis il comprit pourquoi Kurt aimait se faire prendre. Rien qu'avec maintenant deux doigts en lui, Blaine se sentait venir chaque fois un petit peu plus de l'orgasme, poussant des gémissements et des petits cris à chaque fois que Kurt touchait sa prostate. Il devait sonner incroyablement pathétique et en manque, mais à ce moment c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il voulait Kurt en lui, et il l'aurait au plus vite.

« Kurt... C'est bon je suis prêt... » grogna-t-il, attirant le châtain dans un baiser langoureux.

« Okay... » souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son épaule et s'alignant devant son entrée.  
Blaine mit du temps à s'habituer à ce corps étranger en lui, l'étirant de toute part, lui faisant presque mal et étant désagréable. Lorsque Kurt se mit à bouger après qu'il lui eut donné le signal de départ, Blaine oublia son propre nom et partit sur une autre planète. Oui, il pouvait vraiment comprendre pourquoi Kurt aimait ça.

Puis Kurt toucha ce truc au fond de lui qui lui envoya des étincelles à travers tout le corps et Blaine se demanda s'il n'était pas mort et arrivé au paradis parce que mon dieu si ce n'était pas la meilleure chose qu'il n'est jamais faite. Il ouvrit encore plus les jambes et les enroula autour de Kurt, qui lui était pantelant, le front recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, l'embrassa de temps à autre, et cette position les fit gémir encore plus, Kurt allant de plus en plus loin en Blaine.

« Putain Kurt... à partir de maintenant je suis en dessous... » grogna-t-il, l'embrassant encore et soulevant ses hanches pour rencontrer celles de Kurt.

« On - alternera, je – ne vais - certainement - pas arrêter – d'être en-dessous... C'est trop bon. » répondit-il en tentant de faire un sourire malicieux, mais échouant misérablement, trop submergé par ce surplus de sentiments et de magnifiques frictions auxquels il avait droit.

« Kurt, je - ne vais pas - durer - longtemps. » lâcha-t-il en sentant l'orgasme arrivé à grands pas.

« Moi - non plus... Putain Blaine ! » cria-t-il lorsque Blaine les retourna à nouveau et se mit au dessus de Kurt, menant la danse pour la première fois.

« Oh mon dieu, Kurt – je te sens – tellement bien... » gémit Blaine. « Tellement – profond – en moi... »

« Blaine, je vais... » murmura Kurt, s'enfonçant à nouveau en lui, avant de lâcher, « Blaaaaaaaine ! »

Ce son tout seul fit venir Blaine aussi, criant lui aussi le nom de son petit-ami avant de s'effondrer sur lui.

Ils restèrent quelques instants serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, avant que Kurt ne se retire et ne se glisse sous les couvertures.

« Je t'aime tellement... » souffla-t-il contre son oreille, l'embrassant paresseusement.

« Je t'aime aussi... »

La pièce retomba dans le silence, parfois perturbé par les voisins de la chambre d'en face qui semblaient eux aussi très occupés, faisant pouffer de rire Kurt et Blaine comme des enfants de 5 ans.

« Je veux rester ici pour toujours... » confessa Blaine.

« Où ? A New York ? » demanda Kurt, haussant un sourcil interrogatoire.

« Dans tes bras. » répliqua Blaine en rigolant.

« Oh. » sourit le châtain, l'embrassant encore.

Les voisins d'en face semblèrent en avoir fini, et Kurt se leva alors du lit et commença à s'habiller, à la plus grande surprise de Blaine. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Acheter des toiles, des pinceaux et de la peinture. Je dois me remettre à peindre. Je t'aime. »

Il fit le tour du lit, embrassa longuement son amant et sortit doucement en souriant d'un air excité. Blaine resta dans le lit, nu, les fesses en feu, mais surtout un gigantesque sourire peint sur le visage.

New York promettait de belles vacances.

* * *

La nuit était noire lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de New York, deux semaines plus tard. Il était déjà minuit passé, et, persuadés que toute la maison serait endormie, ils tentèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible avec la carriole remplie de tableaux que Kurt avait peint. Mais cela sembla inutile car Ethan était dehors, assis sur le perron, les regardant en souriant avant de courir vers eux et de sauter dans les bras de Blaine puis ceux de Kurt en déposant des baisers mouillées un peu partout sur leurs visages.

« Papas ! Vous m'avez manqué ! » cria-t-il enfin, sautant sur place et les embrassant encore.

« Tu nous as manqué aussi mon chéri. » sourit Kurt en s'asseyant sur le perron à ses côtés.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillé aussi tard ? » interrogea Blaine en s'asseyant lui aussi sur le perron à côté de Kurt et en passant sa main autour de sa taille, caressant les cheveux de son fils comme à son habitude.

« Il n'a pas réussi à dormir depuis votre départ. »

Kurt, Blaine et Ethan se retournèrent en même temps pour voir qui venait de parler, et les deux hommes se détachèrent immédiatement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Burt.

« Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. » dit le vieil homme en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Blaine qui sourit à Kurt avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. « Alors, comment était New York ? »

« Fantastique. » sourit le bouclé.

« Je me suis remis à peindre. » rajouta Kurt fièrement, le visage illuminé de bonheur.

« Tu devras me montrer ça lorsqu'il fera jour. » souffla Burt en souriant lui aussi.

« Moi aussi je veux voir ! » s'exclama Ethan.

« Évidemment que je vais vous montrer mes tableaux. » répondit Kurt en pinçant affectueusement la joue d'Ethan qui se retira en riant.

« Bon, nous devrions aller dormir. » annonça Burt, se levant.

« Bonne idée ! » s'exclamèrent Blaine et Ethan en même temps faisant sourire le père et le fils Hummel.

Les deux petits bruns furent les premiers à rentrer, laissant le père et le fils seuls quelques instants.

« Par contre, Kurt, une petite chose sur tes nouveaux tableaux. » dit Burt.

« Oui ? »

« Tri-les avant de nous les montrer. Je n'ai aucune envie de revoir Blaine nu et je pense que votre fils non plus. Ce gamin a déjà assez vécu pour le traumatiser plus que ça. »

Kurt rougit jusqu'à la pointe des pieds, baissant la tête de honte avant de se rendre compte que son père riait.

« Hey ! C'était un accident ! » s'écria-t-il, souriant lui aussi à présent.

« Heureusement que c'en était un. » sourit Burt, lui caressant gentiment les cheveux. « Tu sais Kurt, je suis incroyablement fier d'être ton père. » Kurt sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.

« Merci Papa. »

« De rien mon fils. Maintenant, va dormir, je suis sûr que tu dois être fatigué, et en plus ton amoureux doit déjà être endormi. »

Kurt rit. Burt avait complètement raison, Blaine était un énorme dormeur.

« Oui, j'y vais. Mais Papa ? »

« Oui Kurt ? »

« Je suis incroyablement fier d'être ton fils aussi. »

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini :'( L'épilogue arrivera dans quelques semaines et il sera très court, mais c'est une sorte de conclusion à toute cette histoire que je tenais à faire.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire ^^'

_Notes culturelles : _Times Square a été créé en 1907, le moment étant en 1912-1913, Kurt et Blaine ont donc bien pû arriver là-bas.

Il faut exactement 8h58 pour aller de Lima en Ohio à New York City dans l'Etat de New York. Merci google maps !

Aussi, **trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès important ! **Toutes les fois où Kurt et Blaine ont fait l'amour étaient non-protégées ! **NE FAITES PAS LA MÊME CHOSE !** Protégez-vous à **chaque fois **! Le préservatif ayant commencé à être démocratisé en 1930, je ne pouvais pas l'inclure dans mes scènes de smut, tout comme le lubrifiant qui n'a pas été utilisé non plus avant d'être remplacé par de la vaseline qui a le même effet. **LUBRIFIEZ-VOUS AUSSI POUR LES RAPPORTS ANAUX, VOUS RISQUEZ DE VOUS FAIRE MAL** ! Voilà, c'était la petite parenthèse infirmière de lycée, désolé.

Sinon, merci merci merci merci merciiiiiiii **beaucoup** d'avoir suivi cette histoire, j'essayerais vraiment de vous publier l'épilogue au plus vite et n'oubliez pas de **follower**, **favoriter **et **reviewer** cette fic, ça me fait immensément plaisir. **MERCI !**

A la prochaine,

Axelle.


	12. Epilogue

Bonjour ! Voilà le tout petit épilogue de ma fiction Hall Of Fame !

Je voulais vous remercier pour votre soutien, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, vos follows, et vos favorites. Merci beaucoup d'avoir donner de l'importance à cette fic, et merci de me lire, parce que c'est tout ce que je demande. Ça a été un agréable voyage avec vous, et j'attends d'en faire d'autres.

Pour mes projets, je suis en cours d'écriture de deux OS et j'écris deux fics ainsi qu'une traduction qui avance lentement et sûrement. Mais vous voyez que je ne vais pas vous abandonner haha ;)

Dans tous les cas, je devrais poster un truc dans moins d'un mois, ça dépend de ma vitesse d'écriture.

**/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Un jour nous pourrons nous aimer librement**_

**18 août 1920.**

« Blaine ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Tu crois qu'un jour le monde nous acceptera ? » Blaine ouvrit les yeux, et tomba immédiatement sur ceux de Kurt qui l'étudiait attentivement avant de reprendre, « Tu crois qu'un jour on sera capables de se tenir la main en public, de s'embrasser, de faire tous ces gestes qu'on fait en privé ? »

« Le monde change, Kurt, les minorités qu'il n'acceptait pas il y a un siècle le sont maintenant, alors pourquoi pas nous ? » répondit-il après un instant de réflexion, caressant le torse nu de son petit-ami.

« Oui, mais on sera sûrement déjà morts d'ici-là. » bouda Kurt, et Blaine ne pût s'empêcher de l'embrasser, glissa sa langue contre la sienne et le faisant gémir faiblement.

« Est-ce que c'est ça qui compte vraiment ? » souffla Blaine, le serrant contre lui.

« Non. » murmura Kurt pensivement.

« Ce qui compte c'est qu'on s'aime, qu'on soit ensemble, et que les gens qu'on aime aillent bien. »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça le châtain en souriant.

Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence, se caressant et s'embrassant, avant qu'Ethan ouvre la porte dans un grand éclat.

« Bonjour mes papas ! Vos fausses femmes sont là ! » s'exclama-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de chacun de ses pères. « Aussi, si vous pouviez vous dépêcher... je dois arriver tôt à l'Église pour m'asseoir à côté de Madison. »

« Bien reçu. » répondirent les deux hommes en souriant.

« Sérieusement papas, je ne peux pas gâcher mes chances avec elle ! » s'écria-t-il en s'en allant.

« Ah, les gosses... » souffla Blaine, se levant pour commencer à s'habiller.

« Il a 14 ans et il est amoureux. Je trouve ça adorable. » rit Kurt en s'étirant.

« Arrête d'être le père qui laisse tout passer, Kurt. » dit le brun en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Il faut bien quelqu'un pour contre-balancer le fait qu'il ait un père chiant. » taquina Kurt en l'embrassant encore.

« Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous bécoter et vous préparer ce serait bien, je suis à deux doigts d'égorger votre gosse, il arrête pas de me parler de son amoureuse, et je n'en peux plus ! Vous savez à quel point les relations hétéros me donnent le cafard. » lâcha Santana, appuyée sur la porte.

« Sanny ! On interromps jamais des licornes qui s'embrassent, ça porte malheur ! » hissa Brittany, le tirant par la main pour la ramener au rez-de-chaussée.

Kurt et Blaine rigolèrent quelques instants, avant que Kurt s'assoit sur les genoux de son amant et l'embrasse avec passion.

« Wow... C'était pourquoi ça ? » demanda Blaine, un peu sonné.

« Tu sais, j'ai la bonne intuition qu'un jour nous pourrons nous marier, et même peut-être adopter des enfants. Et, oui, je sais, on sera sûrement morts d'ici-là, mais on aura fait partie de l'histoire. » sourit-il, l'embrassant à nouveau en rosissant légèrement.

« Tu sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi Kurt, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on se retrouvera un jour, même après notre mort, à une autre époque, et qu'on s'aimera à nouveau. C'est fou, hein ? » rigola-t-il nerveusement.

« En fait, Blaine, je pense que tu n'as jamais rien dit d'aussi vrai. » souffla Kurt en l'embrassant.

« Papas ! Bougez-vouuuuuuuuus ! » cria Ethan, les faisant rire à nouveau.

« On arrive ! » s'écrièrent-t-ils, avant de s'embrasser une dernière fois.

« Je t'aime. » chuchota Kurt.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit Blaine avec un grand sourire.

Rien n'était parfait. Kurt et Blaine ne se tinrent jamais la main ou ne s'embrassèrent jamais en public, ils ne se marièrent jamais, et n'adoptèrent jamais d'autres enfants. L'histoire fut la même pour Brittany et Santana, et Finn et Rachel ne finirent jamais ensemble, tout autant que Quinn et Puck.

Heureusement qu'ils eurent tous une autre vie pour se rattraper.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini !

Encore une fois, merci beaucoup, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une dernière review pour me faire *très* plaisir !

Je vous aime de tout mon cœur,

Axelle.


End file.
